


You try so loud to love me, but I cannot seem to hear

by Ihavearaccoonfact



Series: I don’t know where you think I have gone [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Captivity, Delusional Tony Stark, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Protective Natasha Romanov, Redemption, Slow Burn, Stalking, Tony Stark Has Issues, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavearaccoonfact/pseuds/Ihavearaccoonfact
Summary: Tony's out of prison and has the target of his obsession in his care for six months.Peter is counting down the days until he can escape, and never see Tony Stark again.Both will find out who really wants to leave after six months in each other's presence.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Past Quentin Beck/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: I don’t know where you think I have gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893802
Comments: 86
Kudos: 122





	1. This Cereal Convention is full of serial killers

**Author's Note:**

> Livvbee was nice enough to edit this for me

May Parker walked the familiar stairs leading to her apartment. Every step felt painfully tiring to the woman. She was not looking forward to how empty the apartment was going to feel. As she approached her door instead of reaching for her keys she laid her head on the cold door and exhaled. She had spent hours avoiding returning to her home. She had walked hours in the city with Natshas’s words swirling in her head. 

May had stayed with a sedated Peter till the very last moment before he was transported to the facility. 

May wanted to go with Peter. Wanted to see his room and to be certain _this_ place was suitable but Nat had stopped her.

“I know this is difficult but you need to give him space to get acclimated. Let him come to you.”

“But how will I know he’s he’s-”

“I will be with him. Until he calls you I will keep you informed of everything.”

“I...he’s going to be safe right?”

“He’s going to receive the best care May. I guarantee it.”

May, growing tired, finally dug her keys out and unlocked the door. The empty apartment felt bitter to the woman. May dropped her overnight bag without concern and fell onto the couch. The silence was uncomfortable. May twisted and turned on the couch attempting to find a position to sleep away the terrible day, to forget the present loneliness she felt without Peter there. 

Facing the couch she took a long-drawn breath and noticed the smell. The couch smelled differently. It also felt different. The woman leaped off the furniture in a panic. Scrambling for the lightswitch the woman stared in horror. 

The couch had been replaced.

“How...what the fuck?”

A sudden ringing sound had the woman jumping in alarm. May not knowing what to do about the sudden appearance of the furniture found and located her phone.

“H-hello?”

“Is this May Parker?”

“Yes, I am.”

May walked around the apartment trying to find anything else removed and replaced.

“Hello, I’m Happy Hogan. I have a job position I would like to offer you.”

“A job? I’m sorry I’m really not interested in anything like that. I need-”

“Ma’am I’m with Stark Industries. This isn’t a scam. You were directly selected for this position.”

“Why?”

“Stark Industries needs someone with a medical degree but that handles people well to liaison with various floors in the company. Someone like you would be perfect for the position but you have to undergo training.”

“Who recommended me? How long? Is it here in the city?”

“I can’t disclose who suggested you. No, the training center is out in California. It’s for six months but you’ll receive your full income in training and benefits. And with the move, a housing allowance will be provided.”

“I can’t. I can’t leave the city. My...my son is here and he’s he’s in a dorm. I can’t just leave him.”

“Stark Industries is a family company. I’m certain it can be arranged for you to visit on the weekend.”

“I don’t...I need to speak to him first.”

“Of course. We have your email on file. I’m emailing you the proposed contract now. 

Feel free to take your time. My number is attached when you’ve made your decision.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hogan.”

“Please call me Happy. I hope to hear from you soon Ms. Parker.”

“Thanks...Happy.”

Hanging up the phone. “Weird fucking name.” The woman spoke under her breath. Immediately an email popped up with a proposed contract. May’s eyes widened as she read the promised salary. 

“Shit.”

The phone started to show an incoming call from an unknown caller.

“Hello?”

“Hi, May.”

“Peter?”

***

“Ouch fuck you got a mean hook to you.”

Tony rubbed his bruised chin. Peter was pale and shaking in the center of the room. He was still groggy and feeling the effects of the recent sedation. Nat ran inside of the room surveying the scene. 

“I see the kidnapping is going pretty smoothly Stark.”

“Hey!”

“Nat, what is going on?” Peter’s eyes went back and forth between the two adults. Natasha slowly walked over to Peter and spoke quietly her hands were up like placating a frightened animal. 

“Hey, Peter how do you feel?”

“Where am I? Who’s that? Why did he kiss me?”

Nat turned and glared at Tony. 

“Really Tony? You thought that was a good idea?”

The man shrugged. Nat turned back to Peter.

“I know this is a lot and it’s going to take some time to process and hear this.”

“I was in the hospital. This isn’t one. Is it?”

“No, it’s...we’re in Manhattan. This is a penthouse where you’re going to get better.”

“Who’s he?” Peter pointed to Tony.

Tony put his best smile on and pointed to himself.

“Well, I’m none other than _the_ Tony Stark.”

“Who?”

Tony made an offended noise. 

“Peter? We need to tell you some things. First off I’m not a therapist. Tony here found out about you and thought I could help you.”

Peter even under the sedation felt panicked. Natasha’s words cutting into his mind’s fog.

“What. That can’t…”

“I’m so sorry Peter I wish I didn’t lie to you from the start but I’m going to help you an-”

The teen suddenly stood up and started moving towards the door. “I’m leaving. I can't, I just can’t.”

“Wait, Peter.”

“Uh can’t let you leave here kid.”

Peter stopped in front of Tony. Staring at the man.

“Wait I do know you.”

“Uh.”

“Are you...Mr. Anthony?”

“I prefer Tony.”

“What the fuck is going on?!”

Peter felt dizzy, the edges of his sight getting dark and fuzzy. He couldn’t breathe.

“Peter, Peter you need to breathe, you're having a panic attack. Remember what to do to control your breathing.”

“Nat that’s not enough. You need to do more.” Tony whined.

“Shut the fuck up Tony.”

Peter got his breathing under control, still angry, and still trying to make sense of everything Peter summoned the energy to speak. 

“Nat? What is happening?”

  
Nat signed. “I’m still Natasha Romanoff. This is Tony Stark. For the next six months, you have to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Peter, Tony here wants to help you and...ugh fuck you Stark. You tell him.”

The man swallowed and rubbed his bruised chin. With his hands up he spoke. 

“Sooo hey there, Peter. So we’ve talked before and I know this is a lot and you’re going through a lot but we” Nat glared at Tony. “ _I_ think you should stay here and get better for six months.”

“Why should I stay? Why six months?”

“Well here’s the thing. Because of your accident, uh CPS got involved and you were about to be taken by the state until I stepped in. No thanks needed by the way. And so I offered May a job and she has to go to training for six months. So it all works out. You stay here with me for a while and May gets job training and comes back. Everyone wins. So what do you say, Peter? Stay for six months?”

Peter inhaled trying to think as coherently as possible.

“Look even if you do leave, what are you going back to? A small apartment with an overworked aunt and not being able to even get the mail? Come on what do you have to lose staying here for six months?”

“You promise that May will get a good job?”

“Yep, no more twelve-hour shifts, no more money troubles.”

“And all I have to do is stay here? For six months?”

“Yep.”

“Fine.”

“Great! Let’s celebrate. Let's get some food I’ll call up my chef and-”

“I want to call May. Alone.”

“Uh, sure sweetheart. Here use my phone. Nat let's give Peter some space.”

Nat and Tony left the room and headed to the living room. Tony pulled out a tablet as he collapsed onto the couch. 

“Friday are you hooked up to my phone?”

The AI’s cheerful voice projected into the room.

“I am yes.”

“Tony for fucks sake.”

“Hey, you want him calling the police? Friday why don’t you connect to my phone.”

May’s voice was broadcasted from the tablet. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, May.”

“See Tony, he’s just talking to May now stop listening in.”

“Alright, alright.” Tony typed a few commands into the tablet making sure the call was recorded to listen to later.

“Ugh, now can you please tell me why you thought it was a good idea to kiss Peter like the creepiest production of Snow white?”

“ _Well_...I do have poor impulse control.”

***

“Peter?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh Peter, I'm so happy. How do you feel how’s the...place? Is Nat there?”

“I feel ok. It’s big. Different. Nat’s here yeah. How are you?”

“I...I got a job offer as soon as I got back home.”

Peter figured what was coming up. He braced himself for it.

“Yeah?”

“It pays really well but...it’s across the country and I would have to leave for six months.”

“I...see.”

“I can’t. I won’t take it, Peter. I want to be close to you. I don't know the visiting times there yet but I want to be in the city if you need me and-”

“I-I think. I think you should take the offer.”

“Peter I-”

“No, May I’m fine. I’m getting help here and we can talk anytime right?”

“Yes, and the man I spoke to said I can come back on the weekends to visit you. I just... Peter. It's across the country and six months. What happens if you’re better to come home in a month?”

“I don’t think that's going to happen, May. I think this time I need to be here longer.”

“Oh, honey.”

“No, May it’s perfect. You’re there for six months and when you get back I’ll... I’ll be fine. I’ll be good and we can be happy and everything will be great. So please go.”

“I need to think about it. But yes I- I think I’m going to take it.”

“Good May. I don't feel great, I want to lie down.”

“Of course Peter. Feel better ok? I love you.”

“I love you too May.”

***

“Stark what is your plan in six months?”

“What do you mean?”

“Peter is going to leave in six months. Do you have any idea what your plan is? Other than make him sign an NDA that is?”

Tony laughed. “I’m not worried. He won't leave and if he does it’ll be just to see May. I’m certain he’ll never want to leave after six months with me.”

“You seem very certain of that.”

“You’ll see, he’ll love it here and won’t ever leave.”

“Do you want a therapy session Stark? Someone, to talk you out of being a delusional ass?”

“Where’s this hostility coming from Nat? You came to me to fix the CPS thing and I did. You wanted Peter somewhere safe where he can get better and I did. Really don't know why you think I still can’t be trusted.” 

“You stalked a sixteen-year-old from prison Stark. You have him as your captive and you think you can what? Charm him into loving you?”

“I mean _yeah_. I’m perf-”

Peter walked into the room. Without looking at either adult he handed the phone back to Tony.

“Thank you, Mr.Stark.”

“Hmmm, sure thing Peter. I’ll get you a new phone by tomorrow. I want you to be able to call May anytime.”

“What's wrong with my phone? Where is it?”

“I don’t know but I think you’re overdue for an upgrade.”

Peter felt too tired to argue with the strange man. 

“Fine. I’m tired.”

As Peter turned towards his supposed room Natasha quickly fell in step with him.

“Peter I know this is strange and you’re feeling -”

“Natasha I really just want to sleep right now.”

“Yes, Peter I’ll be over for a session tomorrow.”

“You're not a therapist.” Peter bitterly spoke to the woman.

“No. But have you not gotten better under my care?”

Peter stayed silent, refusing to argue with anyone at this point. He walked into the room and closed the door separating him and the woman. Peter tiredly looked around at the room. Already it felt too much just by looking. The room was large, too large for Peter. Peter grabbed a pillow from the too-large bed and walked into the walk-in closet. The smallness of the closet felt better to the teen. Peter settled on the carpeted floor and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Natasha walked back to the living room. “Can I trust to leave you alone with him?”

“ _Yes_. Nothing’s bad is going to happen to Peter. Trust me.”

“Ugh. Six months from now is January 20th. I'm certain I and Peter will be counting down the days till then. So long Stark I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember anything happened tonight I’ll be back tomorrow and you know what I’m capable of.”

The woman turned and walked out of the penthouse. Tony immediately grabbed his tablet looking at what Peter’s up to. The teen was sleeping on the floor in the closet. Tony tsked in slight annoyance. He had made sure the room had only the best mattress and linens. But if this is what Peter wanted. Tony shrugged he knew he couldn't push or control the teen too much. 

Tony figured he had at least a few hours to kill while the teen slept off the drugs in his system Tony walked to his lab happy to be back in his element.

_Later_

Tony stood over the sleeping teen slightly displeased. He had been looking forward to finally having dinner with the teen but Peter was still in a deep sleep. Tony exhaled deciding that he wasn't going to wake him. Tony grabbed the convertor from the bed and threw it on Peter and placed the new phone next to him.

Tony couldn't resist while being this close. He moved his hand into the teen’s hair moving to cup Peter’s face. The teen leaned into Tony’s touch. Tony bit his lip at the sight. He wanted to continue. To move the comforter and to keep touching but…

Tony reluctantly removed his hand, left the closet, and went to eat alone.

_Next day_

Peter awoke groggily, his head clearing but still fuzzy on the edges. He blinked awake trying to remember where he was and why. Suddenly the day before came flooding back.  
  


“Right I'm in a rich weirdo’s house...for six months.”

Peter rolled over wanting to sleep away the weirdness of the situation but something had caught his eye. Peter reached for the new phone and unlocking it he was surprised. The background and the apps were from his old phone. It was like someone had transferred all his data onto this new phone. 

Peter went into his contacts making sure May and Ned’s numbers were there. Peter still fatigued from the drugs in his system unwillingly moved out of the closet and into the ensuite. Peter wasn't surprised that the attached bathroom was also massive. 

Peter looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked tired, pale, and sickly. Peter felt a wariness deep to his bone. Even after a long deep sleep he felt and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was wearing the too big sweatshirt and pants the hospital had given to him and the off-white was making him look paler the overlarge size made his small frame smaller. He desperately wanted something to change into. Before leaving the room he noticed on the sink was laid out his favorite toothpaste and the toothbrush was in his favorite color.

Curious he looked into the shower which had his brand of shampoo and conditioner. 

Perplexed by the unrealistic coincidence Peter walked back into the room sobering by the second as he looked around. The bookcase in the room had all his textbooks but when Peter opened them he immediately noticed the books were brand new. The other books in the case where some of his favorites all looked brand new. 

The bedside table had a seven-day pill sorter. Opening it he recognized someone had arranged his daily multivitamin and his anti-anxiety medications. Peter was growing panicked, his heart was pounding in his chest the sound was deafening to his ears. He ran back into the closet looking at the shoes. All of them were his size. The clothes were what he liked and looked and smelled new. 

Growing more and more alarmed Peter was attempting to make sense of all of this.

“What is happening?”

“Is something wrong Peter? You seem distressed?”

Peter jumped as the disembodied voice spoke.

“Karen?”

“No, I’m Friday. I’m a similar AI to Karen but I’m much more advanced.”

“How...do you know Karen?”

“Yes, I’m familiar with all Stark’s AIs. Unlike my predecessor, I have more control and range of control over the various AIs”

“Who’s your predecessor?”

“Jarvis. It was decommissioned after I was fully activated.”

“Jarvis? Who made the AIs?”

“Tony Stark did of course.”

Peter's terror grew, his mind racing he was startled again when footsteps approached the closet.

“Hey, Peter you're up early. Want some breakfast?

The man smiled openly at the teen. Peter felt it was more predatory than kind.

Peter backed away from the man. The realizations taking hold. The teen spoke in desperate fear.

“Have you been stalking me?”


	2. More to come, more to reach for, more to hurl at the door

#####  _ August 21st Tuesday  _

Natasha gulped down the entire water bottle. She walked back to her small fridge and got another drinking it at a slower rate than the one previous. The woman sat at her kitchen bar pulling her cell phone and calling the one other person she knew was up this early.

“Hey, Nat, back from running?”

“Just got in from it. How’s Steve?”

“He’s fine, went out running with Sam.”

“I can’t believe you don’t like running with your husband.”

“What can I say? I’m a lone wolf type. Why are you calling? Bad run?”

The woman exhaled and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Yeah. Bad run and bad night and it’s going to be a bad day.”

“Certain of that?”

“I know it’s going to be. Makes me regret taking Stark’s job offer sometimes.”

“I don’t.”

“Bucky, I still can’t believe you did that. You let Stark pay you to beat a kid up.”

“He was a bully,  _ fuck him _ . And second I have you know that money went to a great anniversary gift to Steve, so fuck it.”

“A rich guy tells us to jump and we end up asking “how high?”

“Yep, welcome to America Tasha. Why was your night bad?”

“I told you that Stark has me helping a woman and her kid right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, Stark being the creep that he is, had furniture in their apartment replaced. I spent last night convincing her not to report it to the police and trying to make up some reason that would explain how a fucking couch disappeared and a new one suddenly appeared without her consent or knowledge.”

“What excuse did you think of?”

Natasha exhaled in annoyance “I told her most likely a mix-up with a neighbor. She didn’t believe it but when I explained the police would laugh at the situation she calmed down. It’s still a fucki-. Oh, I have to go. _ He’s  _ calling me.”

“Have fun with that. Bye Nat. I’ll tell Steve and we’ll have dinner soon.”

The woman accepted the call bracing herself for the evitable annoyance to come.

“Stark wha-”

Screaming interrupted her. Tony panicky yelled.

“Nat get here  _ now _ .”

***

“Have you been stalking me?”

Tony stood still, he was completely speechless a feat he and many thought was impossible. Peter, growing angry, started to scream at the man.

“Have you been fucking stalking me!?” 

“I can explain.”

Tony with his hands up walked towards Peter. The teen flinched and eyed a heavy-looking pair of dress shoes and flung them at Tony’s head. Tony narrowly ducked.

“Hey. Look it’s alright. I - I can explain.”

“Fuck you!”

Peter picked up more shoes and started throwing them at Tony. The man ducked and weaved avoiding the items. Peter was moving towards the door and dropped the items and started into a run. Quickly putting distance from Tony.

“Shit! Friday lock the doors!”

The teen escaped into the hallway before the door was locked. Tony running gaining on the teen made a bold leap and tackled Peter to the floor. The two shouted in pain as they collided to the hard floor. Peter was scratching and biting at Tony. Screaming the entire time.

“Get off me! Fuck you! Fuck you you fucking creep!”

Tony trying to evade the teen’s nails, was poorly attempting to restrain the teen. 

“Friday call Nat!”

The call was patched through as soon as Tony heard Nat’s voice he yelled  “Nat get here  _ now _ .”

Peter howled. “Fuck you both. I’m going to the police! Fucking kidnapping stalking fu-”

Peter stopped fighting as he heard Tony unbuckle his belt. The sound terrifying Peter into sudden stillness. Within a second the teen doubled his efforts to fight the man. Shrieking louder and louder. Tony felt a stab of pain to his eardrums at the sound. 

“You’re not raping me you fucking pedophile! Get off! Get off! Get off me!”

The teen landed a hard kick to Tony’s groin. The man stopped moving completely groaning and falling away from Peter. Peter pushed himself away running in any direction away from Tony and towards an exit. Peter panting hard saw the edges of his vision darken. The stabbing in his stomach reminded him how he regretted not eating in over a day. Peter stopped short looking for some form of exit, the blood pounding in his ears. Suddenly arms reached around his neck and torso. A solid back against him. 

Peter struggled in the hold attempting to claw at the arms. 

“Stop. Let go of me creep.” The teen struggled to speak out his vision darkening more and more as the man dragged him backward. 

Peter sagged suddenly in Tony’s arms having hyperventilated into fainting. The doors of the elevator opened quick footsteps and ran towards Tony. Natasha’s worried face went back and forth from Peter’s past out form to the dozens of scratch marks on Tony’s arms and neck. The woman ran to Peter checking his vitals. 

“What the fuck did you do Stark?”her voice heavy with venom and hate.

“Let me put him down first and then I’ll exp-”

“No! You tell me now Stark! Were you trying to force yourself on him?!”

“No! Fuck I was trying to bring him breakfast! And then he asked if I was stalking him and made a run for it.”

“You are stalking him!”

“I know that! Now let me put him down for God’s sake.” 

Tony turned and walked back to Peter's room depositing the teen on the bed. Natasha walked hot on his heels but thankfully silent as Tony moved Peter as comfortably as possible walking back into the walk-in and grabbing the comforter. 

Tony threw it over the passed out smoothing it out. Tony exhaled and rubbed his still bleeding arms. He would kill to have a drink right now. His arms hurt, his head was pounding his dick was probably black and blue. He had woken up in such high hopes for today. Looking forward to impressing Peter with making pancakes, planned to watch movies and show the teen his lab all of that went to shit. Tony exhaled and motioned for the woman to follow.

Tony softly closed the bedroom door sorrowfully looking at Peter’s sleeping form. Tony diverted to grab a first aid kit walking back to the living room Nat was pacing looking like a hungry for blood lioness 

“Well? What the fuck happened? No detail too small Stark.”

The man dropped down on the couch wiching, opening the first aid and treating his shallow wounds. 

“Why are you winching? What damage did Peter do to you that you absolutely deserve?”

“Mainly just small scratches, some bites here and there and he kicked me _ hard  _ in the dick.”

“Good. I hope you're impotent now. So the lead up before you called.  _ Now _ .”

  
  


“I walked into Peter’s room. He was awake. I was offering breakfast and he asked me “have you been stalking me?” and before I could explain he freaked out and started to run. I ran after and he continued to panic and I tried to restrain him only he really spazzed out. Got him right before you got in and he just went limp, and past out in my arms.”

Nat’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t choke him out?”

“ _ No _ . I didn’t.”

“Did you feed him yesterday?”

“No, he slept. Like I said I was planning a nice breakfast this morni-”

“You're an idiot. Peter’s been on an IV. He hasn’t had food in him in days. He literally passed out in exhaustion. Way to go being a responsible kidnapper and not feeding the hostage.”

“Nat, can you stop speaking to me like that? I’m an adult.”

“You’re a child that can legally drink Stalker.”

“Stop calling me that. I just want to protect Peter. I want him to be happy and taken care of. I’m basically an unpaid bodyguard.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Mr.Stark Peter is awake and attempting to call the police in his room”

“Shit.”

***

Peter blinked his tired eyes awake. His limbs felt heavier than usual and his body felt bruised all over. Peter shifted in the too-big bed and suddenly everything came back into focus. Peter scrambled out of the bed. He staggered, falling quickly to the floor, the edges of his vision darkening again the overgrowing pain in his stomach from hunger had become unquestionable. Peter scrubbed his face and got to his feet moving to the closet and searched for the cell in the mess of shoes.

Thankfully in the conflict, the phone was saved from any damage. Peter started dialing 911. The call wouldn’t go through Peter cursed in frustration. Redialling again and again.

“Come on. Come on work. Please.” Peter pleaded to the phone desperation gawing at his cries. 

The bedroom door opened and footsteps were coming closer. Peter slid the phone into his pocket the teen backed into the furthest corner eyeing anything near that can be used as a weapon. Nat entered the closet first, her eyes moving over the wreckage from earlier then settled back to Peter. She spoke softly, softer than she ever spoke before to him.

“Peter I think we -”

“No. Go away.”

“Peter I want to help you.”

“No, you don’t. You’ve been helping him. I don’t. I don’t trust you.”

Tony entered the room and Nat's demeanor shifted completely towards the man. Peter started to panic. 

“Stay away from me creep.”

Tony held his hands up.

“Peter I’m sorry about the misunderstanding but-”

“You’ve been stalking me! And now I’m what your captive? Go away, both of you!”

Natasha took a long drawn in breath. “Okay, Peter. Your feelings are valid. We are going to leave you be but you need to eat. Please, if I bring you food will you eat it?”

“Fuck no. I’m not letting you or him drug me.” Peter impudently spoke.

“Okay, Peter.” The woman resolved and walked out with Tony quickly following behind. Tony whined as he followed the woman out into the hall.

“Hey hey hey. He needs to eat. What? That’s your best? Fuck woman get back in there and -”

“Do you know what it’s like to starve, Stark?”

“Uh...no.”

“It’s painful, it's an unignorable stabbing in your gut. He doesn’t trust either of us but I know how to handle this.”

“Well, oh genius of how to get teens to eat what do we do?”

***

Peter watched and listened as the two adults left the closet, unmoving till he was certain they had moved away from the bedroom. Peter shakily took the phone out and dialed May. The woman answered immediately.

“May I-”

“Peter! I am so happy you called me. I have great news.”

“Uh yeah?”

“So I accepted the job and the weird name guy contacted me this morning and said he talked to some people in the company last night and one of my new co-workers offered me to stay at her beach house during the training. Oh my God Peter she sent me pictures earlier and it’s amazing. It’s right there on the beach easy drive to the training place. I just love it so much. And I got to talking to her and she was so welcoming! She and the other people I’ll be working with are looking forward to meeting me and invited me to a welcome party. I’m already packing my things. The ticket has been bought and I am looking forward to the California sun! How are you, sweetie? Did you finish a session yet?”

Peter whipped at his watery eyes and shakily spoke. “Y-yeah I just did. I’m happy for you. You deserve the best May.”

*** 

Peter stared at the closet walls trying to will his pounding headache away. 

“It’s just six months. It’s for May. Just six months.” He repeated to himself over and over. 

His mantra interrupted when heavy steps approached the closet. The man - the creep opened the door. Peter shrank back into the wall attempting to put as much distance as possible from the man.

Tony was carrying a large brown bag. He set the bag down and started pulling the contents out. Peter eyed the packages. Tony stacked several boxes of cereal bars and took out a case of bottled water.

“Peter, you need to eat. You don’t trust me, fine. But this is completely packaged. Sealed 100% safe from my hands. I have the receipt here to prove it.”

The man held the paper out to Peter who refused to move and take it. The man signed and tossed the paper into the paper bag.

“So is this okay? Will you eat this?”

Peter thought about it. The starving part of him wanted to yell yes but the knowledge that this man couldn’t be trusted was louder.

“No. I don’t trust you. You’re going to drug me.”

Tony scrubbed his face and sat on the floor moving back as much as he could away from Peter in the narrow closet.

“Okay okay,” Tony spoke tiredly. He opened one of the boxes taking out a bar and ripping the wrapper off and eating it. He reached into the water case and grabbed one randomly. He uncapped and drank the water down. He motioned to himself.

“See all fine. No issues, now please eat.”

“No. Whatever you put in there might take time. I’m not falling for it.”

Tony held his hands up. “Fine. I will just sit here and show you the food is not poisoned.”

Tony leaned against the door and crossed his arms. Peter stared back.

“So you're just going to sit here with me?”

“Yes, Peter because you need to eat.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do. Now, are you going to eat now?”

“No. It’s only been like five minutes.”

“Fine.”

They sat there in silence Tony figuring thirty minutes would be sufficient to convince Peter to eat the food. And Tony was so bored he glanced at his watch he had twenty-four minutes to go. The man signed in annoyance. Thinking about maybe he could force-feed the kid? No. No just sit here with a sullen teen that hates him and thinks the worst of him and thinks he’s going to rape him.  _ Great _ .

Tony cleared his throat. “Hey, kid I know you hate me -”

“ _ Noooo really _ ?” Peter sardonically spoke.

“I get it okay. And I’m sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to restain you. I didn’t think about the implications of taking my belt off would mean to -”

“Can you go now? I get it. Food’s not poisoned, I’ll eat but only if you leave.”

“Sure Peter.” Tony groaned as he got up from the floor. Looking at Peter who was still not moving, Tony racked his brain to say something to the teen.

“If you don't like any of these or you do like one over the other tell Friday and I can get more.”

The teen stubbornly stared at the wall ignoring Tony. Tony exhaled and left the closet and the room. Leaning back against the bedroom door, Tony took out his phone and watched the teen grab and tear into the food and water. “Well one step forward.”

The man tiredly walked back into the living room Natasha looked bored as he entered.

“What took so long?”

“He wouldn't eat the food so I ate it and waited to show him it wasn't poisoned.”

“That was actually smart of you congratulations, first smart decision in your life.”

Tony dropped down into a chair rubbing his head. “It’s a step forward. You’ll see it’ll get better.”

“Doubt it. But I want to talk to Peter before I leave, maybe get him to agree to therapy again.”

“Fine...just let him eat for a while.” Tony pulled his phone back out, watching Peter was oddly calming to the man.

“Have you considered letting him go to a real facility? Somewhere that can really help him?”

“No. And stop asking. Peter is going to stay here for six months and that’s fucking final. If you have that big of a moral dilemma which hey I know it's me saying this but from one fucked up morals to another you’ve done worse than  _ this _ . So deal with it or there’s the fucking door.”

“Eugh Stark.” The woman got up and walked briskly away from the living room and towards Peter’s room. Tony watched the camera not wanting to miss anything between the two.

***

Peter wrinkled his nose at the 3rd cereal bar. He was still hungry but placed the half-eaten bar back into it’s wrapper and slid the box away from him. Grabbing at another box he stopped and threw the box away from him when he heard footsteps approaching. Natasha entered the closet and couched down on the floor.

“Hello, Peter.”

Peter stared at the wall ignoring the woman. 

“I was hoping that we can start doing therapy sessions again soon? So we can work on you being able to leave?”

“No. Leave me alone Nat. I’m. I’m just going to deal with this. After six months when I’m back with May I’ll find another therapist. Someone who’s not working for some creep to spy on me.”

“Alright, Peter. But I will be returning daily to ask you again. So I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah,  _ so _ looking forward to seeing you again.” Peter rolled his eyes and spoke mirthlessly.

“Goodbye, Peter. I hope next time we have a better interaction. I remember how nice it was speaking to you daily while we ran your exercises.” The woman got up and left the closet. Peter felt the edges of his eyes prickle with tears. Peter slid down the wall and curled up and went to sleep wanting to wake up at the apartment with May.

***

Natasha left the penthouse without a word to Tony. Which was just  _ fine _ to him. Tony didn't need any more of the woman’s judgment. Tony watched Peter sleep fretfully. Tony watched Peter until he figured the teen was deep enough asleep that he wouldn't notice Tony moving around. Tony carefully walked into the room grabbing the bed’s duvet and pillows. Slowly opening the closet door he tiptoed over to Peter throwing the duvet over and placing the pillows close. As Tony turned he noticed an open box of the cereal bars with one half-eaten sticking out of the box. Tony grabbed the box taking it with him. Outside of the room, Tony spoke to the AI. 

“Hey Friday, make a note that Peter doesn't like the coconut ones okay?”

“Yes, Mr.Stark.”

“Great.” 

***

Tony spunned in his lab chair bored. He looked over at the screen. Peter slept and ate and went back to sleep. He was thankfully sleeping on the pillows Tony had placed by Peter earlier but the teen still refused to leave the closet. Tony groaned accepting that he was going to have another dinner alone. Tony grabbed his tablet and made a few quick purchases. He would win Peter over. 

_ August 22nd Wednesday  _

Peter rubbed his eyes awake. He reached over to  his the new phone the rich creep gave him. Checking the time Peter decided to bite the bullet and got up and trudged into the bathroom to shower. Toweling off he didn't even consider wearing the new clothes hanging in the closet. Peter put the hospital-issued clothes back on ignoring the stink radiating off them.

Peter walked back into the closet pausing for a moment when he noticed a new box sudden appearance in the closet. Peter turned it over reading it. It was a brand new handheld gaming device. Peter did not doubt if he opened the box that's exactly what it would be too. Peter opened the closet door and kicked it out. He settled against the closet wall and grabbed several bars to eat.

***

“Well fuck.” Tony watched the rejected box being pushed out of the closet. He sat back in bed still watching Peter. He rubbed his tired eyes considering what he was going to do today. How he would coax an angry sullen teen into not hating him. Tony remembered how great it was talking to Peter when Tony was “Mr.Anthony”. 

“Fuck.” Tony groaned exasperatedly over his next step. 

***

Tony knocked on the closet door. Figuring maybe asking to enter might be another move towards trust for the teen. Tony knocked louder.

“What!?” Peter yelled back.

“Hey, Peter can I come in?”

“It’s your house, why are you even asking?”

Tony shrugged and entered. He held two paper bags in front of him.

“It’s lunchtime. Figured you might be tired of the bars so I got us some burgers.”

Tony took out two identically wrapped burgers holding one to the teen. Peter didn't move.

“Come on, they're the same. If you want I can switch them around and around?”

Peter stared unmoving. “Alright. Fine.”

Tony sat on the floor and placed both burgers in front of him and rotated the burgers over and over till he couldn't remember which one was the original he had offered the teen. Tony, still certain Peter wouldn't take the burger, placed it as close to the teen as he could reach. He took the other and unwrapped and started chomping into it. 

“Oh fuck this good. Seriously Peter you should eat it before it gets cold.”

Peter was getting angrier and angrier. This fucking creep was eating like a savage in front of him. It felt like the man was taunting him by doing things like this. Peter figured the man was playing a similar game to Skip. Luring Peter into a sense of safety and then hurt Peter just like Skip did. Peter stared at the wall ignoring Mr.Stark. Mr.Stark spoke with his mouth open.

“So I figured there’s something you would want to do in here? If not books or gaming, how about knitting? I’m progressive enough to know that there’s no such thing as a boy hobby vs a girl hobby. Crochet? Painting? Clay art? Drawing? Staring at a wall and not saying anything?” 

Peter grimaced in annoyance and continued staring at the wall. Mr.Stark having finished devouring his burger was looking bored already looking around the small closet. 

“You know Peter, you have a cell phone. Why don’t you call your friends? Maybe Ned?”

“How do you... Mr.Stark, please leave me alone.”

“Alright alright, I know when I’m not wanted.” Tony got to his feet cracking his back

“Do  _ you _ ?”

“Yep. So talk to Friday if you want or need anything. Nat’s coming soon. Eat the burger Peter.”

Tony walked out of the closet and back towards his lab. The screen showed Peter and Tony surprised looking around at the closet.

“Uh, Friday? Did Peter eat the burger? That quick?”

“No, Mr.Stark after you left the room Peter threw the item into the trash.”

“Well fuck.”

***

“Yeah and then MJ’s like “Fuck you Flash.” And like made a fist and Flash totally flinched and now everyone’s like “Flash is afraid of girls.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, so how's the place? At least they have good wifi right?”

Peter shifted against the wall making sure the camera didn't show he was in a closet.

“It’s….something.”

“Shit is it bad? Does the place totally suck?”

“I don't know, it's hard to explain. But at least May’s happy. She texted me earlier about her plane tickets. She’s really happy to start soon at her training.”

“Yeah, that’s good at least. Are they going to let you back into online schooling? You're not missing much but I miss talking to you in class.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, I miss you too. I’ll ask when I can start classes again.” A soft knocking on the door took his attention away. Nat’s face appeared as the door cracked open. “Hey, I have to go Ned.”

“Sure thing Peter, talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“Great! Bye man.”

Peter glared at the woman, who was positioning herself on the floor.

“Good time with Ned?”

“I don't want to talk. Go away.”

“Have you considered coming back to therapy Peter?”

“Thought about it and it's a resounding no. Go away.”

“Mr.Stark told me he was annoying you earlier. He didn't think he was being that but we know better don't we?”

“He was.”

“Peter I didn't want you here. I wanted you in a place that would help you. This isn't helping you.”

“Why did you help him then? Why did you stalk me?”

“Peter I was told by him that you needed help. I didn't know the full extent of things. Mr.Stark is a very manipulative man.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“But Peter I want to help you.”

The woman riffled through into her purse bringing out a candy bar and tossing it to Peter.

“I know it's your favorite because you told me. I didn't learn it by stalking you.”

Peter looked at the candy bar. It was his favorite...and he was tired of eating the cereal bars.

“How do I know this isn't a trick?”

“Because I care about you, Peter. Have I not shown it in all our sessions?”

“If you're really on my side prove it.”

“I will Peter.”

***

Natasha opened the bedroom door. Tony was waiting for her. Without saying a word she continued walking towards the elevator doors.

“Uh say Nat want to tell me what the fuck was that “Mr.Stark is manipulative” shit?"

“I needed to know if you were watching and I needed his trust. You are a common enemy. I’ll be back Sunday.”

“Hey! I pay you! You can’t decide to leave for days!”

“I think I can and what I have planned takes time. Goodbye Stark. Behave while I’m gone.”

_ August 23rd Thursday  _

Mr.Stark was half laying down on the closet floor eating Chinese food from a styrofoam container. Next to Peter was the same meal untouched. 

“So really liking what you've done to the place. Real good theme of destruction and rat’s nest. Have you thought about changing from the hospital clothes?”

“Maybe you should find a fucking hospital, you clearly need one.”

“Okay okay, I’ll give you some space.” Tony got up taking his food with him. Peter exhaled and picked up the box about to throw it away but stopped. Peter opened it up instead and ate the food.

***

Tony picked at the food in his lab. It was great that Peter was actually eating something but the ever-present hate radiating towards Tony was getting to be a little much to him.

Tony kept trying to appease the teen with food, gifts but Peter still hated the man’s guts. Tony rubbed his forehead. Wishing he had some idea to get Peter to trust him. Tony’s phone started to ring. 

“Hello?”

“Tony hey it’s been days since you've been out and you still haven't called me?”

“Shit, hey Rhodey. Sorry I've been busy on a project. Really.”

“Uh-huh. But hey want to grab some dinner tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Uh.” Tony looked at the screen Peter had stopped eating and was video calling May. It was unlikely Peter would suddenly have a change of heart towards Tony but he was still reluctant to leave the teen.  _ But _ .

“Friday’s no good for me. How about Saturday? You pick time and place.”

“Sounds good to me. Hey good news Bruce called me yesterday and I don't want to ruin the surprise for the exact date but he’s coming back to see you.”

“No shit? That’s great. Uh, say he’s not going to suddenly surprise me at my place right?”

“Ha! Why? Afraid he’ll see something? I don't know but I’ll tell him maybe it's best to call ahead.”

“Thanks.” 

_ August 24th Friday  _

Natasha had not been back in two days. Peter still didn't trust the woman but he didn't like being left alone with Mr.Stark this long. It put him on edge. Like any second the weird man might hurt him. Peter knew that Mr.Stark was a similar monster to Skip and nothing would make him trust the man. Said man was walking into the closet with a pizza box.

“Hey, Peter Friday night that means pizza right.”

The man still kept coming by and leaving things and Peter would ignore or insult Mr.Stark. Tony sat on the floor and opened the box moving it closer to Peter. Peter’s mouth watered from the smells. Mr.Stark pulled out paper plates, throwing one at Peter and piling slices on his own plate.

The man always ate like it was his last meal Peter noticed.

“I want to go back to school.”

Mr.Stark looked up at Peter. “Okay sure. I’ll make some calls. You’ll go back on Monday.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Peter reached into the box and took a slice and ate it. 

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Let me go home?”

“And what would you do there? May’s gone for six months. How are you going to get food? Laundry? The mail?”

“I’ll be  _ fine _ . I can get things delivered. I’ll I’ll use the sink to wash my clothes and like I remembered from Nat's sessions I can work on it by myself and get the mail. And May will be back on the weekends so yeah let me go home.”

“So I should let a sixteen-year-old kid who can’t leave his small apartment to live by himself for six months?”

“Yeah.”

“Not happening Peter. You need help and someone to protect you.”

“How is this helping me?! I'm your captive! I want my things I want my clothes and my laptop and my small apartment not this this fucking cage you have me in you creep!”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you! And you have everything you need you won’t accept it!”

“I'm not a doll! I don't want to be dressed up, I don't want this! I don't want you, I want to be home!”

“Where you were raped? That's home for you?!”

Tony regretted his words immediately Peter was looking at him wide-eyed and the corners quickly watering up. 

“Shit. Peter, I’m sorry. I -”

“Get out.”

“Pete-   
  


“Get out!”Peter started throwing anything near him at the man screaming the entire time.“Get out! Get out! GET OUT!”

Tony made a hasty escape from the closet. Peter stopped throwing things and collapsed on the floor curling into himself and cried to sleep.

_ August 25th Saturday  _

Peter awoke with a pounding headache his eyes were burning from crying. He slowly got up and grabbed a water bottle, uncapping and gulping down most of the contents. Rubbing his face he noticed another new box in the room. Peter signed and opened it expecting something stupid instead he gasped. The box was filled with his clothes - clothes from the apartment. Peter started pulling them out, finding the basics and shoes on the very bottom was his well-loved laptop. 

Peter immediately ripped his hospital-issued clothing off and put on his clothes. The familiar smell alone made Peter feel better. He picked up the laptop opening and checked it, it booted up normally. Peter was happier than he’d been in days. 

***

Tony watched Peter on the screen picking up the brand new clothes and throwing them into the empty box. He was hanging up his old clothing and shoes in the closet. Tony signed. “If it makes you happy kid. Fine then.” Tony wrote a message for the rest of Peter’s clothes from the apartment to be delivered to the penthouse. Tony would drop them off tomorrow. Dum-E approached Tony it’s robotic arm holding a tray. Tony signed again and placed a plate of various foods on the tray. 

Dum-E left to deliver the food to the teen. Tony leaned against the kitchen counter feeling guilty for the night before. He couldn't even blame it on drinking. 

“Eugh I fucked up.”Tony scrubbed his face. “It’s fine. A little hiccup. A bump in the road. Six months. I have six months to un-fuck this and I will. I have to.”

***

Peter looked confusedly at the machine in front of him.

“What are you?”

Friday’s voice spoke. “That’s Dum-E. One of Mr.Stark’s robots.”

“What’s it doing?”

“Well, I believe it’s delivering food to you Peter to eat.”

“Is it... safe to eat?”

“My scans indicate that yes the food is safe for human consumption.”

“Alright.” Peter took the tray from the robot bringing it back with him into the now cleaned closet. Peter happily ate the fresh food in better spirits he had been in days.

***

“Tones? Hey, you alright? You keep staring at your phone all sad like.”

Tony guiltily slid the phone back into his pocket. He had been watching Peter looking happy while video calling Ned on his laptop.

“Yeah, sorry just checking on some things.”

“Hey, I’m sorry I know it must be hard being here and like controlling yourself and not drinking.”

Tony realized Rhodey thought he was having sobriety issues. It was true Tony would kill to have a drink in him but given how he acted around Peter sober he didn't trust himself to drink and be around the teen.

“Yeah yeah Rhodey sorry it is hard because of the...temptations.”

“I’m so sorry Tony. Next time we should have breakfast somewhere so it’ll be easier for you.”

“You don't mind?”

“If it means keeping you from killing yourself and in my life then yeah I can survive being in non-alcoholic places. I put a hard no on going to Chuck-e-cheese but I'm not against going golfing or getting coffee with you.”

“You're a good man Rhodey. I don't deserve your friendship.”

“Aww, Tony. No, you don't, but I’m still here. Called Bruce earlier by the way. He plans to fly in next week. Said he was looking forward to you not smelling like scotch.”

“Can’t wait.”

_ August 26th Sunday _

Peter was eating lunch happily. His laptop was opened and he was enjoying texting Ned and MJ. He hadn't seen Mr.Stark since Friday and was happy to continue not seeing him for the remaining six months. His two friends were happy that he was coming back to school the next day. MJ decided that she too wanted in with messaging Peter during class. The girl had successfully bullied Flash into leaving the decathlon team and Peter was looking forward to seeing the club members again.

A soft knocking on the closet startled him. “Uh, come in?”

Natasha walked in, Peter was uncertain how to feel about the woman. He didn't trust her but he didn't hate her. The woman entered the closet and sat down.   
  


“Hello, Peter sorry I had to leave for a few days. How have you been?”

“Okay. Better now with my old clothes.”

“Yes, I see that you're wearing different clothes and I see you've cleaned up. That’s great Peter. Has Mr.Stark done anything to you?” The teen’s face turned displeased. “So bad I’m guessing? What did he do?”

“He kept eating in here. And talking.”

“Hmmm yes, he is annoying. What else did he do?”

“He...I told him I wanted to go home and he said no and then we were yelling at each other.”

“Let me guess he told you that you needed to be protected?”

“Yeah like I’m a baby bird or something.”

“No, you're very strong Peter. What else? Has he rattled on his bad jokes and his need to prove he’s a genius?”

“He does do that but what happened was. He...he brought up that I was...that I was raped.”

The woman’s face turned dark.

“He did, did he?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Peter. I can’t fix what has happened but I can do something.”

“What? What can you do?”

The woman moved forward embracing Peter. The teen stiffen and jumped when he felt something slid into his back pocket. Natasha leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

“We’re being watched, Peter. And you can always trust me.”

Peter realized it was a cellphone in his back pocket now. The woman released him and smiled.


	3. To try and make it right, but by trying makes it worse

_ August 27th Monday _

“Holy shit. It’s bigger than I thought it’ll be!”

May leaped from the car, standing in front of the beach house she was amazed and astounded someone would let her stay here, for free for six months. The sound of the trunk shutting took her out of the scene. May ran towards the man carrying her luggage trying to take it from him.

“It’s alright Ms.Parker I got it.”

“If you’re going to have me call you Happy you should call me by my name as well.”

“Can’t fault that logic. Fine, May.”

The two unlocked and walked into the home. 

“I just can’t believe this. Is this all a joke? Like is this going to turn out to be a mean trick?”

“Not from me. And I know Susan, she’s nice she wouldn’t offer her beach house if she didn’t feel like she could trust you.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing Ms.Storm tomorrow. “ May dropped down on the couch facing the large sliding doors that looked over the beach view. Happy dropped all the luggage and walked into the living room. The man was shifting nervously from foot to foot. The woman decided to take pity on the man. 

“Happy? Would you like to stay and have dinner or do you have to fly back to the city soon?”

The man cleared his throat. “I was informed to stay as long as needed to get you situated.”

“Well, I think I need dinner to start with. So why don’t you stay and help me get situated?”

“I-I would like that.”

“Great. I can’t cook worth a shit but I’m assuming someone delivers out here?”

“I can cook.”

“Really?”

“I can cook pretty well. My boss, he...would get in these moods of eating only coffee and toast. I started to cook for him out of fear he was getting scurvy. And happy to say I got pretty good at it. And...well he didn't need me to cook for him for some time and I still kept up with learning how to cook more.”

“Well, I’m happy to try your food Happy.”

***

“That’s a wrap for today guys. And once again it’s great to have you back with us, Peter.”

Peter nervously smiled as the decathlon turned and looked at the laptop screen. 

“Un...yeah thanks, Liz. Glad to be back.” 

The club members emptied the room one by one passing the laptop to wave or welcome the teen back. Eventually, it was MJ and Ned left who turned the laptop to face them.

“Hey, Peter it’s nice to see you again.”

“Thanks, MJ.”

“So me and Ned were talking and we figure like there are visiting hours there right? I mean you are in the city, right? So we want to visit. See how you’re doing.”

“Un well.” Peter thought for a moment. He couldn’t exactly say “yeah I made a deal with a weird lonely stalker and I’m actually at his penthouse for six months. So yeah come on by and visit my closet.”

“It’s fine Peter I get it. Like those places won’t let you have visitors for a month right? We can wait.”

“How do you know that?” MJ spoke.

“Duh, my mom watches those celebrity rehab shows. I know the rundown.”

“Y-yeah, Ned’s right MJ. I can’t see people for a month.”

“Well that sucks but what about care packages? I get they have to check it but we can send that right?”

“I think so? I have to ask but yeah I think that should be fine.”

“Awesome. I can totally make the best care package Peter. Like it’ll be so good everyone would be jealous.” Ned smiled wide into the camera. 

“Well tell us the address so we can ship it soon.”

“Uh...I don’t know it.”

“You don’t know the address of the facility?”

“I can get it. I’ll...yeah I’ll text it to both of you.”

“Good, then we can get you more stuff today. Any requests?”

“No, I’ll be happy with anything.”

“Come on Peter. My mom gave me her debit card when I told her it’s for you. Anything?” 

“Well...there is something. It’s at the apartment. You still have a key right?”

“Yep, happy to get anything from there. You name it.”

“Well okay in the closet by the front door, in the far back there’s a faded red hoodie. Can you get that?”

Ned looked off thinking for a moment and then came to the realization. “Oh! That? Uh yeah, I can get it for you. Sure, Peter.”

“What? What’s special about the hoodie?”

“I’ll tell you later MJ, I mean as long as it’s okay with you Peter?”

“Yeah Ned, you can tell her, it’s fine.”

“Well, okay Peter, we have to leave but hey send the address soon right? You know my mom. She will absolutely send you your weight in food once she knows where to send it.”

Peter smiled at the screen. “Yeah, I’ll get it soon. Thanks, Ned, thanks MJ.”

“Still on for movie night on Saturday? Looking forward to trying this three-way movie call thing. And to educate you two on sexist tropes.”

“Sure MJ, looking forward to it.” 

The video call ended. Peter signed and rotated his shoulders. He turned the laptop off placing it nearby. Peter moved and laid out on the floor stretching out. Hunching off the laptop all day had killed his back. Peter thought about the day. It was kinda weird being back after  _ everything _ . But the teachers welcomed him back and it was nice having Ned and MJ. Peter rubbed his head anticipating what he needed to do. 

“Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?” The AI chirped. 

“Can you give me the address to where I’m at?”

“I have to confirm the request first.”

Peter rubbed his eyes. He knew who the AI had to be talking to. After a moment the AI spoke. 

“Mr.Stark would like to speak to you. Would you like him to come to you or go to him?”

Peter groaned, a headache coming on immediately.

*** 

Tony looked up from the lab table towards the screen displaying Peter and the shared laptop screen.

“Care package?”

Tony put down his tools and walked over to the screen watching and listening to the conversation between the teens. The two teens were determined to send Peter things. Now that just wasn’t going to happen. Can’t exactly trust two sixteen-year-olds to stay silent to where Peter is. Nope. Tony understood that Peter was reluctant to accept his gifts but he’ll come around. At hearing Ned offering Peter anything the man had to laugh. Tony could provide Peter with anything on Earth just about. What item could an upper-middle-class teen that Peter would want?

“...faded red hoodie. Can you get that?”

Tony signed irritatedly, once again Peter wanted more of his old clothes. Tony gave him a full walk-in closet of brand new clothes and the teen wanted his old clothes still. Well, he knew he shouldn’t fight this. If letting Peter wear old things made him feel better - fine. But Tony couldn’t wait to eventually get the teen to see reason and -”

“Mr.Stark Peter is asking a question. He wants the address of the tower.”

“Yeah no. But wait a second. Maybe I should explain it to him. Have him come to the lab. It’ll be easier once he sees this place.”

“I do not believe Peter will come to you. I suggest you go to him instead.”

Tony scoffed. He had been looking forward to showing the lab to the teen since the very first day. 

“Alright, I’ll go to him.”

Tony walked to Peter’s room knocking on the closet door. Peter’s sullen voice spoke.

“It’s a “no” isn’t it?” 

“Can’t let you have the address kid.”

The door slammed open. Peter stood in the entrance looking enraged.

“Why? My friends want to send me things I need. How else am I going to get it?”

“Why do you need them to send you anything? I'll buy you whatever you want"

“I don’t want anything from you! I want them! You keep saying I can have anything I want right? Well, this is what I want! Or are you that much of a heartless monster that won’t even let me have that connection?!”

Tony felt a stab of jealousy. Here he was more than willing to have a connection to the teen and Peter kept throwing it back at him. Tony inhaled.

“Still not happening Peter. If you need something from the apartment I can -”

“No! Fuck you! I don’t want you there.”

“Oh, so I’m not good enough to get some things from a small apartment? Things that are just so important that you have to have? Well, I guess you’re not getting anything then.” Peter turned, feeling angrier and angrier. “When you calm down you can tell Friday to get me and then maybe I can agree to get you your  _ so _ important things. Until then I’ll leave you to your closet.”

Tony walked out of the room and leaned against the door inhaling and exhaling trying to lessen his anger. 

“Mr.Stark, Natasha Romanoff is coming up in the elevator.”

Tony groaned and walked over to the elevator with his arms crossed. The woman smiled as soon as she saw the irritated man. She walked by him without a word. Tony followed her.

“Again? I thought you said you weren’t going to come by every day?”

“Hmmm. Yes but I like to see Peter on Mondays. You’re in a mood. What happened? Getting tired of dealing with a teen? Maybe you should send him to a facility. Date someone who’s only half your age. A sacrifice for you but better than going to senior prom, right?”

Tony huffed. “Peter is adjusting. It takes time. It’s only been a week Nat. You’ll see.”

“Sure Stark. I’m  _ so _ certain Peter just needs the right gift from you and will fall into your awaiting arms. Now excuse me, I want to go speak to your child bride.”

The woman turned and walked away leaving Tony in the empty hallway. Tony walked to his lab quickly not wanting to miss what was being said.

*** 

Peter was sulking against the wall, his arms crossed and glaring at the opposing wall.

There was a soft knocking at the door.

“Go away asshole!”

“Peter? It’s me, can I come in?” 

Natasha spoke through the door. Peter leaped up and opened the door looking down in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

The teen walked back into his corner as the woman sat near digging through her purse.

“Here, I got you a soda. How was the first day back?”

Peter took the drink muttering a small “thanks'' back. “It was...it was a lot in some ways. But everyone welcomed me back. It’s nice to have MJ and Ned to talk to. The club meeting went fine too.”

“That’s great Peter but you seem really angry? What else happened?”

Peter looked down at the opened soda in his hands growing angry at thinking about earlier.

“Ned and MJ, they want to send me a care package.”

“That sounds very nice. You have great friends, what’s the issue?”

Peter scoffed. “Mr.Stark won’t let it happen. He won’t give me the address and they cant send it. It’s so unfair like Ned was going to send me things I need from the apartment. Like I get it I accept I’m like a captive but I still need things.”

Peter downed the soda to stop himself from saying more.

“Well, I think I have a solution to your issue.”

“Yeah?”

“May called me earlier. She wants to send you some souvenirs from California. She asked if she could mail it to me and I give you the box. Why don’t I meet up with Ned and MJ and I bring you the things?”

“You’ll do that for me?”

“Peter I want these six months to go as fast and you as happy as possible. If bringing you a box of things helps of course I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Natasha.”

“Why don’t we talk a little more? Unless you want me to go?”

“No, I I want to talk more.”

“About Mr.Stark being annoying?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Gladly.”

*** 

“I see your game,” Tony spoke as soon as Natasha walked out of Peter’s room.

“Hmm?” The woman didn't bother to look at Tony. She walked towards the elevator nonchalantly with the man closely following behind. 

“The whole “Mr. Stark is awful, isn't he? I'm Natasha, I'm so perfect and I’m the best at everything.” I see what you're doing.”

“Yeah, that's me, perfect and saying things just like that. Twenty-four weeks left by the way.”

The woman entered the elevator, Tony stopped the doors from closing looking confused at the woman.

“What?”

“In twenty-four more weeks, _ this  _ ends. Peter goes home to May. You get to go back to being a drunk sad man. See you on Wednesday Stark. Have fun dealing with a teenager who hates you.”

The woman smiled as the elevator door closed. Tony stared back at his stunned reflection in the doors.

“Shit.”

***

Tony was holding a tray of food knocking on the closet door. Peter opened the door, his smile quickly turned to frowning when he noticed it was Tony and not Dum-E. 

“Hey, Peter I thought I would bring you your food instead of -”

“I like Dum-E more than you.”

“Eh yeah I figured but hey a robot can’t talk so how about I sit with you and-”

“No.”

“Oh-kay. Well, I want to apologize about earlier. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have been so quick to deny the request. Of course, you need things from your apartment. So how about you make a list and I can -”

Peter yanked the tray from Tony’s hands. “No. I like how silent Dum-E is too.” and closed the door in Tony’s face.

_ August 28th Tuesday  _

“I’m going to die.” Tony hunched over panting.

“You're not going to die. Come on we only like ran a mile. Come on you can do more Tones.”

“No. Nope. Gonna throw up and then I'm going to die.” Rhodey reached out a hand and Tony still panting took it and weakly got up clutching his side.

“Let’s just walk then. I thought prison had gym time?”

“What do _ you _ know about prison?”

“I do watch OZ. And like isn't it an incentive?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Rhodey?”

“I figured it's like dangling a carrot. Like “If you're good you get this.”

“Incentive, eh?”

“Yeah so caught your breath? We’re running another mile.”

“I will kill you.”

***

MJ and Ned were sitting on a bench in Bryant Park after school. Between them was a large box of Peter’s care package.

“Hello, guys.”

Natasha approached the teens. “Hey, Dr.Nat.”

“Wow, big box. All that for Peter?”

“Sorry Doctor. We just kept adding to it. Will it be too heavy for you?”

The woman picked the box up. “No, Ned. I’ll be just fine taking it. I see Peter tomorrow. I’m certain he’ll be very happy to get this.”

“Is the place good? Is Peter getting better?”

“Well…”

The two teens waited for an answer when it appeared the woman wasn't going to answer MJ spoke. “Ned, HIPPA laws she can’t tell us that stuff.”

“Oh, right, sorry. We’re just kinda worried about Peter. I really want to google the name of the place but Peter says he doesn't know the name. But like places like that usually have the name all over.”

“Peter...the place is very exclusive. I can tell you I think you two keeping a strong connection with him will help. And I will try to find out when you visit.”

“That’ll be great! And yeah we want Peter back with us at school. So no worries about that side.”

“Oof guys, what's the box filled with?”

“We got him all his favorite foods. We got some “get well” cards and had the team sign it. And Ned picked up some things Peter requested from the apartment.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yeah. I told MJ already but I figured either you should know. Peter asked me to pick up his Uncle’s old hoodie. Ben would wear it all the time but after he died, May couldn't look at it so she put it up in the closet. Peter asked for it specifically.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s a really nice thing for you to do Ned. Thank you. I’ll see you kids, again in a few weeks? I’m assuming both of you would like to send another care package?”

“Of course! I know I already have the next one planned.”

“Great. Bye guys.” The woman entered a waiting taxi as the teens waved her off.

“She’s hiding something, you know that right?”

“I know, MJ.”

*** 

“Just look at that view Peter!” The phone camera spun around showing the beach from the office that May was having lunch in.

Peter smiled at May’s joy.

“It’s great May.”

“It’s amazing! And I know it's only my first day here but it’s been going great. The beach house, I know I've sent you like a zillion pictures but it just doesn't do justice to how great it is.”

“I’m happy for you May.”

“I'm happy that I get to spend my lunch with my favorite nephew.”

“I'm your only nephew.”

“Still 1st place to me. How's your day? Was your second day back, any better?”

“It’s been fine. Good. Ned and MJ are meeting up with Natasha about now to give me a care package.”

“Oh, that's great. And don't worry, you’ll be getting one from me too real soon.”

“Looking forward to it. So is that guy still there?”

“Happy? He’s at one of the offices. He said his boss doesn't need him back yet so he’s still hanging out here. It’s nice, he can cook so he’s automatically good in my book.”

“Did...did he say who’s his boss is?”

“Let me think, Happy said he was basically a man child and his main job was being his babysitter. But no name. Why?”

Peter signed. He knew exactly who Happy’s boss is.

“Just... curious.”

“Well my lunch break is just about over but I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, May it’s great to see you happy.”

“Thanks, hun I love you. Are you happy in the place? Are you getting better?”

“Y-yeah, it’s great here May. I'm getting a lot of help.”

“That's wonderful Peter. Goodbye.”

Peter closed the call and fell back to the floor. Two days of hunching over a laptop was killing his back. Peter rubbed his head trying to stave off a headache. ~~His~~ the phone was buzzing with incoming texts. Peter still laying down opened the texts. 

**Ned**

**Just finished the deal. Expect the goods soon.**

Peter laughed as he read the text.

**Peter**

**It’s a care package, not a drug deal Ned.**

  
  


**Ned**

**Let me have my fun. Free to call? I was hoping you’ll show me around your room?**

Before Peter could type out a response there was knocking at the door. Peter rolled his eyes. 

  
  


**Peter**

**Sorry I have to go right now. But maybe tomorrow.**

Peter tossed the phone away from him groaning as he got up and opened the closet door. Mr.Stark was standing at the entrance. 

“Whoa, there kid looking pretty hunchback looking there. You sure you want to stay in there all cramped up and not you know in the luxury penthouse that you haven’t seen yet?”

Peter glared at the annoying man. 

“What do you want Mr.Stark?”

“Ah well, I have a proposition for you.”

  
  


_ August 29th Wednesday _

Peter was nervously shifting and shaking his leg in anticipation. As soon as he heard light footsteps entering the bedroom Peter jumped up and slammed the door open to a very startled Natasha carrying a box and a confused-looking Mr.Stark.

“Hey, Peter, ready to give me your answer on the matter?”

“No, I mean after I talk to Natasha Mr.Stark.”

“Yes, after he speaks to me, so fuck off Stark. Me and Peter need to talk.”

Tony held his hands up. “Fine, I’ll leave. It’s only  _ my _ penthouse but whatever.” 

The man grumbled as he left the room. Natasha looked back at Peter and handed him the box. The two walked back into the closet and sat Peter opening the package at once.

“I see that you have something to talk to me about but I figured you’d want to enjoy your care package first.”

Peter nodded as he dug through the box quickly finding and putting on the old hoodie. Peter relaxed into the familiar smell. Natasha looked at him fondly.

“Did Ned tell you about this?” Peter asked, pointing at the oversized faded hoodie.

“Yes. And my view of it is we all need things of comfort.”

“Good.” Peter nodded looking at the get well card signed by his friends.

“Ned and MJ want to give you another care package soon. Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah, this is great. They’re good friends.”

“They are. Now, are you ready? I’m all ears.”

Peter signed and leaned back against the wall. “He...gave me a choice and I don’t know if I should take it or not.”

“What’s the choice, Peter?” The woman’s tone radiated a thinly veiled tone of danger. 

“He said if I ate dinner with him at the table then I can have Ned and MJ visit.”

The woman shifted completely. “I see. Lovely. Withholding your friends and wanting an exchange. _ Great _ .”

“I...I don’t know if I should take the offer or not. Like I want to see them but I really don’t want to be in the same room with him.”

“Peter whatever you decide I will not judge you. I understand completely for both choices. Also, I want you to know that if you say yes to Mr.Stark’s offer it is not a reflection on you. He is a deeply flawed sad pathetic lonely man.”

“I mean it’s just dinner, right? So I think I’m going to accept the offer. I mean you are right he must be lonely, it’s so sad to be  _ that _ old and not have anyone.”

“Peter, how old do you think Mr.Stark is?”

“I don’t know. Sixty-five?”

Natasha laughed so loudly that Tony muted the screen and could still hear the laughing in his lab.

***

Tony felt every vein in his skull throb with rage. He was sitting in the living room waiting for Nat to finish talking to Peter. He was desperate for a drink. The woman’s soft steps approached the room. Tony could hear her chuckling as she walked closer to him. Tony avoided looking at the woman. As she sat across from him her laughing demeanor changed completely.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?!”

“Really? Making Peter spend time with you in exchange to see his friends? Where does it end? “Peter, no food till you let me fuck you.”?!”

“No. No. _ No _ . I won’t do that. I’m not doing that. I just need him to see that I and he...he just needs to give me a chance and then he’ll see.”

“You are just the worse thi-” 

Both adults stopped and looked over at the sounds of footsteps. Peter was standing near his hand on the wall almost like to ground himself. He was looking directly at Tony.

“I’ll... I’ll accept your offer, Mr.Stark.”

The man turned to smirk at the Russian before looking back at Peter. “Great! Any requests?”

“No. I just...I want to get this over with sooner than later. So tonight?”

“Ah. No, Friday. We’ll eat on Friday, it’ll be special.”

Peter wrinkled his nose and exhaled. “Fine. But Then MJ and Ned can visit soon?”

“Cross my heart sweetheart.”

Peter looked repulsed but nodded. The teen turned to address Natasha. “When are you coming back?”

“Well, I was thinking Sunday. But you know I can swing by anytime you need me to Peter.”

“Okay, great. Thanks again, Natasha for my package. Goodbye.” The teen turned and left the adults.

“Eugh Friday? Really going to try and make it romantic? You’re a fucking creep Stark.”

“Hey, I won. I’m happy. And you’ll see. Sunday, when I’m all Peter, can talk about.”

“Yeah, can’t wait to hear it. “Can you help me get a restraining order when I’m free from here? I need mace if he touches me again.” Looking forward to it Stark.”

Natasha walked towards the exit. 

Tony called out to her. “You’ll see! It’s going to be great!”

_ August 30th Thursday  _

“I fucked up.” 

Tony racked his hands through his hair trying to figure out how to make the penthouse or at least part of it look like a mental health facility. When Tony made the offer he did not think this far ahead. And now he was fucked, truly royally  _ fucked _ . Tony dropped down into his lap chair exhaling in exasperation. He looked over to the nearest screen displaying Peter who was adorably looking frustrated. Tony sat up and gave his full attention to the teen. 

***

Peter’s headache was slowly turning into a skull fucking migraine. The laptop screen in front of him was filled with formulas that he couldn’t make heads or tails of.

“Peter?” Friday’s voice chirped in. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Friday. I just missed the classes that went over this section and it’s just a lot all at once.”

“Would you like some assistance?”

“Yeah, I need it badly. How-”

“I called Mr.Stark to come to you -”

“No! Please tell him to not come. It’s fine I can...I’ll call someone.”

“Alright, Peter.”

***

  
“Well shit.”

Tony signed defeatedly as Peter opened a video call to Ned instead. Tony continued watching, avoiding thinking about the whole how to convince two smart 16-year-olds that a penthouse in Manhattan is a mental health rehab. 

“Friday make another screen mirroring Peter’s video call.”

A screen opened up showing Ned’s and Peter’s video call.

“So can you help me? I’m sorry that-”

“No I get it you weren’t there that week so I know you’d have issues. But hey first why don’t you show me your room?”

Tony had a growing suspicion, he sat up ready to have Friday cut the call if need be.

“Un...you know it’s just a standard room, Ned. I have a bed, and a desk, and a connected bathroom.”

“Do you have a window? And if you have a desk why does it look like you’re on the floor?”

“The chair creaks. It gets on my nerves.”

“Really? I would figure based on what Natasha said about how expensive that place is they would have like luxury everything. So do you have a window?”

“Yeah...Ned, why do you keep asking?”

“Just...curious. Sorry, Peter, I’ll help you. Which problem do you want to go over first?”

Tony quieted the audio mulling over the questions from Ned. Suddenly Tony released what the teen was getting at. Ned knew he wasn’t at a facility. This kid was trying to figure out where Peter was.  _ Shit _ . There was no way Tony could let Peter’s friends over, not now. 

“Fuck.”

***

Peter was finishing up the last of his homework when someone was knocking on the closet door. Peter could tell it was Mr.Stark and not Dum-E bringing him dinner. Peter stood up and opened the door expecting the annoying man to make some witty joke instead Tony was shifting on his feet and looked oddly nervous.

“Uh, say Peter mind if I talk to you for a minute...if you don’t mind?”

Peter shrugged and took the tray sitting back in the corner. The man took it as a “yes” and followed groaning as he sat on the floor.

“So...let’s say your friends can’t come over would there be something else you would want in exchange?”

Peter stopped eating his eyes narrowing on Mr.Stark.

“Ned and MJ say as long as it’s not on a school day it wouldn’t be hard to get here. MJ even said she would skip school if she had to. So why wouldn’t they be able to come here?”

“Well you know...something  _ may _ come up and I...just in case they can’t make it...-”

“No. The deal was I have dinner with you tomorrow and then Ned and MJ can come to see me. Are you backing out of the deal, Mr.Stark?”

“Eh...No. It should be fine. I just…”

“Just what?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. So any requests for food tomorrow?”

“Something that’s quick to eat.”

“Sure. Sure well, I know your allergies so I’ll just tell the chef that.” The man stood, anxious to leave the growing angry teen be.

“What? How do you...eugh please go away Mr.Stark.”

Tony left the closet and Peter reached for the cell phone quickly texting MJ and Ned.

**Peter**

**Hey, guys. If you still want to visit me then I think you might be able to soon. But if you can’t then I understand.**

**Ned**

**That’s great, say the time and place and I’m there!**

**MJ**

**I told my dad. He said he can drive me and Ned anytime over.**

**Peter**

**So it won’t be an issue for either of you?**

**MJ**

**Nope.**

**Ned**

**I’ll come over now if you tell me the place.**

Peter sighed with relief. Clearly Mr.Stark didn’t know anything about Ned and MJ. As soon as the dinner was over Peter would be sure to nail down a time for his friends to visit.

_ August 31st Friday _

Peter climbed on top of the toilet reaching into the vent and pulling out the cell Natasha had slipped into his pocket last Sunday. The cell phone was simple and Natasha had told him as she left to only look at it in the bathroom.

After she had left Peter did that and hunkered down in the shower stall. The phone unlocked with a message from Natasha stating that if he felt that he was in danger to call the only contact on the phone and to hide somewhere. Peter hid the cell in the vent after seeing the message. But now Peter felt he should have the cell on him since he was going to have dinner with Mr.Stark.

Peter slid the cell into his back pocket making sure the oversize hoodie hid the bulge.

“Peter? Mr.Stark is ready for you. I can lead you there.”

“Alright, thanks Friday.” Peter exhaled. “Let’s get this over with.”

***

“Thank you, Deanna, it looks perfect.” 

Tony walked around the four-person dining table. He had a dining room with a table set for twenty-four but he wasn't going to risk eating in there. Peter would just sit at the very end of the table. Also, Peter still wasn't comfortable in the larger rooms, Tony noticed. And the smaller dining room would help Peter feel better. Something Tony congratulated himself on remembering. And Tony needed tonight to fix things between them. Said teen just entered the room looking acrimonious as he surveyed the table. 

Tony held a chair out and Peter repulsed and sat opposite. Tony exhaled and took his seat. Tony didn’t want to overdress for the occasion but so he wore a dark dress shirt with matching pants and shoes. Peter was wearing an old ratty hoodie and jeans clearly too short on his frame and no shoes. 

“So can I eat?”

“Yeah dig in. Hope you like it. My chef Deanna cooked it perfectly and-”

“You need someone to cook for you?” 

“Well, I am very busy.”

“With  _ what _ ?”

“Well I still have some influence with my company, and I spend a good amount of time working on tech in my lab.”

“You have a lab? What kind?”

“If you left the closet you would have seen it by now. It’s massive, it’s equipped with just about every tool and resource. Would you like to see it?”

“I...maybe.”

“Good.”

The two fell into a semi-comfortable silence of eating. Tony would gaze over and see that Peter clearly liked the meal.

“So, how was school?”

Peter nodded. “Good. I still need help from Ned on part of the calculus but I can ask him later this weekend.”

“You know...I have several degrees in maths and I did help you before  _ so _ …”

“No, Mr.Stark.”

“Alright, alright. But I’m just saying if Ned’s not available and I did help you before so maybe?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Tony saw it as a win and closed his mouth before he could ruin the meal.

“So when can Ned and MJ come over?”

“Night’s not over kid, gotta do the full monty before you get your deal.”

“I’m here aren’t I? I’m eating with you. So I’m holding up my end. So when can Ned and MJ come over?”

Tony mulled it over carefully thinking it over and how to word the next part.

“I mean why do you need them? Aren't I the best company a person can want?”

He did not think very well in the slightest.

Peter was growing irate. He placed the fork down and glared at the man. “Are you going back on your word Mr.Stark? Because if that’s the case I’m going to get up and leave.”

“Uh. No sorry, Peter. Just bad humor you know. MJ and Ned can come...next week.”

“Next week?”

“Next week.”

Peter, still looking indignant, went back to eating. Tony signed in relife. Yes, he made a promise he had no intention to keep but that’s future Tony’s problem. Tony went back to eating but was distracted by a growing hole at the right shoulder seam of Peter’s hoodie.

“Say, Peter, why are you wearing  _ that _ ? It’s pretty old and holey. Maybe you should wear one of the ones I got you?”

“No. I like this one.”

“It looks older than me. And it’s way too big, come on Peter stop being so stubborn and just wear one of mine.”

“This was Ben’s okay?”

“Oh.”

“And I miss him and just drop it. Okay? I’m not taking it off.”

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled to his meal. The tension between the two was uneasy. 

“So why do you call May “May” and Ben “Ben”? You’ve been with them so long I would’ve thought it would be easier to just call them mom and dad?”

“Well, Ben explained that he didn’t want to erase my.. _ you. _ ”

Peter looked murderously up at Tony. “You  _ know _ . You know about my parents don’t you?”

It dawned on Tony too late how he had shown his hand. Peter knew Tony knew about how Peter came to live with Ben and May.

Peter slammed his hands on the table. “You know everything don't you?!” The teen forcefully pushed the chair back, scraping it along the floor. “Unfucking believable. You are such a sick fuck. What, did you find the newspaper articles about it?!”

“Police reports.”

Peter looked at Tony disgustedly and threw his hands up. “I can't deal with this. Dinner fucking over.” Peter turned about to run out of the room when Tony called out.

“Hey, who's breaking the deal now? If you leave no-deal, Peter.”

“What are you talking about? Look!” Peter pointed at the mostly empty plates. “See meal’s over. What did I need to lick the plate for the deal to be completed?”

“No, but there’s the dessert. It’s your fav-”

Tony ducked just in time as Peter threw the dinner plate at his head. Before Tony could stand up Peter had turned and ran back to his room. Tony could hear the bedroom door slam then the closet slam even from this distance. 

***

Peter slammed the closet door. He paced the closet angry and wanting to break something. He grabbed his pillow and screamed frustrated and enraged over everything. He dropped down on the floor and pouted. He sat there trying not to think. Burning with the anger he felt towards the stalker. The phone started to buzz. He grabbed it and read the incoming messages.

**Nat**

**Hello, Peter, I thought given what was happening tonight I would offer time to speak to you if you need it.**

Peter clicked the call button instantly. Natasha picked up at once.

“Peter. Anything wrong?”

“It’s all bullshit!” Peter felt angry tears running down his cheeks. Peter wiped at his face furiously.

“Peter, it’s okay I'm here. Just tell me wherever you want to start.”

“Okay.” Peter sniffed. “He’s a fucking asshole.”

***

Tony nodded at the cleaning people as he walked by towards his room. He pulled at his shirt and pants climbing into his cold empty bed. He stared at the ceiling. His phone buzzed. Tony weakly grabbed at it, turning it on and groaning at the words on the screen.

**The Russian psychopath**

**You fucked up**

Tony groaned and tossed the phone away from him. Feeling hopeless. 

  
  


_ September 1st Saturday  _

Tony spunned in his lab chair despondent. He rubbed his temples. And looked over at the screen showing Peter. The teen was still so angry at the man he refused to take the breakfast the man had brought to apologize with. Peter just held the door closed screaming at Tony till he left. 

Maybe he should lighten his mood with something to drink. Tony called Happy. 

“Happy bring the car around. I want to go out.”

“Mr.Stark, I'm still in California.”

“What? Still? I told you to set the Parker woman up not to stay.”

“I know sir but she’s been having a hard time here without her son. She really misses him.”

Tony exhaled.

“Yeah, good job. Fine.”

“Are you alright sir?”   
  


“Yep. Have fun there. Bye Happy.”

Tony tossed his phone away from him. He looked over at the screen and settled back. He didn't know his next step but he was determined to have Peter.

***

“So do you know when we can visit? You said yesterday me and MJ can come soon.”

Peter winced. He looked at his friends' faces on the laptop screen.

“Uh yeah about that.”

“What someone said no?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, a big fucking lying asshole.”

“Shit, I'm sorry Peter. But we can still get you another care package right?”

“Yes, I think so. Nat said she was happy to pick up any you make.”

“Well, that's an upside. And hey they gotta let you see visitors eventually right? I mean it’s not like you’re a prisoner.”

Peter thought for a moment of just spilling his guts and telling his friends everything but he thought about May and how happy she is at her job training.

“Yeah. You're right. I’m certain I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Well enough chit chat. Movie night guys! Come on it's a Saturday night we’re all got a good connection let's start!” MJ exclaimed.

“Yeah! I'm ready, Peter you ready? Let's get the show going!”

Peter laughed and settled in his pillows ready to watch the movie with his friends and forget his current predicament. 

***

Tony reclined back on his couch. On his screen, he had Peter, MJ, and Ned with the shared movie streaming. If Peter wasn't going to allow Tony into his life, Tony sure was going to make Peter’s life part of his. Tony looked over to look at Peter. He was smiling and laughing at Ned’s commentary. Tony felt a stab of jealousy, he wanted to make Peter smile and laugh.

_ Soon _ . Is what Tony told himself.

  
  


_ September 2nd Sunday  _

Tony felt a hard jab to his shoulder. He slowly awoke as the pain returned. He blearily opened his eyes to Peter jabbing him again. The man startled awake and fell off the couch falling hard to the floor.

“Wha hey Peter. What’s up?”

“I'm hungry. And it’s past noon. I see you’re “really” busy. But I thought as a hostage I was entitled to some kind of food.”

“Shit uh right. Sorry. I stayed up -”

“I didn’t ask Mr.Stark. What you do with your life is yours. I’m just hungry and Friday won’t let me turn the oven on.”

“Oh, right baby monitor protocol.” Tony rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

“The what? I can use an oven, Mr.Stark, I'm sixteen!”

“I know, I know. I’m changing it. Friday, change the protocols and hold my calls. I don’t want to be bothered today.”

“Yes, Mr.Stark.” 

Tony walked towards the kitchen rifling through the cabinets. Peter slowly followed, keeping a distance. 

“When can MJ and Ned come to see me?”

“What?  _ No _ .”

“I had dinner. I sat with you and ate. You never said how much I had to eat so you should keep your end,  _ sir _ .”

“Peter-”

“ _ Mr.Stark _ .”

“Look Peter we can talk about it later now just eat.”

“No. I'm not eating. Fuck you. I want to see Ned and MJ.”

“Why? Why? So you can show them you choose to sleep in a closet and still can’t go outside?!”

“Fuck you!”

Peter turned and stormed out of the kitchen. Tony quickly followed.

“Shit sorry, look Peter.” Tony grabbed Peter’s arm, the teen wrenched his arm free and glared at the man.

“Don’t fucking touch me! I hate you!”

“Peter you're being obstinate just grow up!”

“Hey here’s a thought! Let me go if you can't stand me!”

“I'm not doing that! You belong here!”

“You're insane! What the fuck is -”

“Hey, guys?” 

Peter and Tony turned to face the voice.

“Bruce?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeafOnTheWind did a read over for this  
> So heads up looking at my outline I strongly suspect this fic will be at least 150k. It's long I know so just fair warning.  
> Next chapter is - Chapter 4 For God's sake, I'm done with your dreams, they won't last


	4. For God's sake, I'm done with your dreams, they won't last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breadcrumbs.

_September 2nd Sunday_

MJ stood outside of the front door of the multi-story home of her friend’s home. The door opened to a cheerful woman.

“MJ, how great to see you. Come in, come in. Ned’s up in his room.”

“Thank you, Dr.Leeds.”

“Please call me Liezel, and it’s so nice that Ned has you. It’s been so hard on him since Peter went away. Any word on when he can have visitors? Me and the other Dr. Leeds really want to make sure Ned can see him in person as much as possible.”

“We don’t know yet. But we’re trying to get a visitation date set.”

“Well, that’s good. Ned! MJ’s here. I’ll leave you two alone. Please tell Peter next time that I miss him, okay?”

“I will, I promise.”

MJ walked into the teen’s bedroom, Ned was hunched over his laptop. 

“MJ, great come look at this.”

“Why did you tell me to come over?”

“I needed to show you _this._ ”

MJ looked at the screen. Ned was flipping through screenshots from video calls from Peter.

“What is this?”

“Okay, so anytime Peter calls it’s like this corner. And I take screenshots every time. Notice something?”

“The light’s the same. He’s in a windowless room?”

“Yeah and he’s always on the floor. Isn’t that pretty freaking weird?”

“I don’t know Ned, maybe you’ll just reading into nothing. I know I said Dr. Nat seems off lately but I think we’re just you know sad Peter is away.”

“No. You didn’t know Peter when he did the thirty days at the other place. Places like that have a routine, a set rigid schedule. And yet Peter hasn’t mentioned a single other resident, he hasn’t mentioned anything about like group therapy or stupid forced classes. And no name for the place? And he has a cell phone. I mean come on, something weird is going on.”

“I get your point but what can we do?”

“This.” Ned held up a small black plastic box.

“What is it?”

“A GPS tracker. After last night, when Peter said we might not be able to visit I got worried. I googled like New York laws on mental health places and it’s not normal to not be allowed visits. So I went out and bought the tracker this morning. Next care package, I’m going to hide it, and then we’ll know where Peter is. This whole thing it’s just not making sense. And I’m worried about him.”

“And then what? We just show up?”

“Yep, because we’re his friends and we care about him, right?”

“Absolutely. Show me how the tracker works.”

***

_I am in Hell_.

Is what Tony bemoaned to himself as he watched Peter wide-eyed as humanly possibly gush over Bruce.

“And your published research on gamma radiation is amazing Dr.Banner! I loved it! I still can’t believe how many PHDs you have sir.”

“Hey, I have three.” 

Peter gave a pointed look at Tony. “Dr. Banner has _seven_.” And Peter looked back to the Doctor switching completely back to a fanboy.

Tony grumbled as he slid more into the couch. 

“Well, thank you, Peter, I'm happy that I can enthuse young people still.”

“You're amazing sir! Truly an honor to speak to you!”

Bruce nervously chuckled. “That's good, but say Peter why are you here?”

Before Peter could speak Tony yelled. “He’s my intern! Yeah, Peter here is uh learning under my guidance.”

“Really? That quick? When you just got out of pr-”

“Hey, Bruce, hey say I have not shown you the newest nanotech I have in my lab. So let’s go do that. And leave Peter be, he has things to do.” 

Tony on shaky legs tried to motion Bruce to follow. 

“Sure, Tony. It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”

As the two men left Peter bitterly spoke to Tony.

“I guess I’ll just go back to my work then, _Mr.Stark._ ”

“Yeah, g-go do that Peter. Come on Bruce.”

Tony nervously walked towards the lab. At once Tony pulled out his phone and gave out a sigh of relief to see Peter had walked back to his room. 

“What’s up Tony?”

“Uh, nothing Bruce. Sorry just had to check on something. It’s great to see you.”

“Yeah, same.”

“So want to see the new tech?”

“Always Tony.”

***

Peter wanted to tell someone desperately he just met _the_ Bruce Banner. But he couldn’t tell his friends. How would he explain _that_ to them? Peter exhaled in annoyance. Mr.Stark had ruined his fun - again. And he was starving. Growing irritated remembering that Mr.Stark had a baby monitor protocol. 

“Peter?” Natasha opened the door. “It was strange to not have Stark waiting for me in front of the lift.”

“Natasha! Dr.Banner’s here. And I got to meet him and he’s the best scientist ever to exist and did you know he has seven PHDs and he created the gamma bomb and he’s my hero-”

“Wait what? Another person here? In the penthouse? And you saw him?”

“He’s Dr.Banner! And I was talking to him and then Mr.Stark took him to his lab.”

“Start from the beginning please.”

“Okay, so I was hungry because Mr.Stark was still asleep past noon. And Friday wouldn’t let me use any of the appliances. So Mr.Stark woke up and we started arguing and then like _the_ Dr.Banner was right there and it was amazing and then Mr.Stark took him away.”

“I see. Still hungry?”

“Very.” Peter nodded.

“Well let me go yell at Mr.Stark and then I’ll get you some food alright?”

***

“Tony, I know you never judge me for working on the Gamma bomb. But…”

“But what?”

“Your intern looks a little young. I know it must be hard finding interns with your past but…”

“He’s prodigy Bruce. I’m lucky to have him.”

“Still… and the arguing I heard coming in. I couldn't hear the words but Tony you shouldn't be like that with an intern...”

“Bruce, I’m serious I’m a changed man. No more parties, no more drinking. I even took up running. Rhodey nearly killed me -”

The doors to the lab opened to an enraged looking Natasha. “Stark why-”

“Hey hey hey. Bruce meet...my assistant Natasha. Nat meet Doctor Bruce Banner. He already met my _intern_ Peter so maybe you should go back and help him.”

“Oh, really?” The woman’s eyes narrowed on Tony.

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, it’s just Mr.Stark that I just found out your intern Peter hasn’t eaten today. Maybe you shouldn’t have an intern if you treat them this way.”

Bruce made a disapproving sound.“Tony really? He’s just a kid. You can’t overwork your interns.”

“Thank you, Dr.Banner. See Mr.Stark here has been just _so_ busy. And I just don’t think it’s fair to Peter the “intern” to be expected to keep similar hours.”

“Tony. I should leave.”

“No. You just got here. Hey, Natasha the assistant why don’t you get him food?“

“Well, I figured since he’s _your_ intern you could be trusted to keep him fed. Maybe I should take the intern somewhere where it can be trusted to be in better conditions.”

“ _Nat,_ since you work for me. I think you can be trusted to bring the intern food.”

The two glared at each other with Bruce looking back and forth at one another.

“I can get food?” 

“No, Bruce. Stay. You’re a guest.”

“Fine Mr.Stark I’m going to go get food for the poor intern. Maybe when I get back we can discuss some business things?”

Tony smirked. “Since you're my assistant why don't you pick up something for me and Bruce then?”

The woman was fuming as Bruce spoke. “I should go with you then. Help you carry it all back.”

The woman turned towards the doctor. “That would be a gentleman thing to do. Thank you, Dr.Banner.”

“Bruce, call me Bruce.” The two left the lab and walked towards the elevator. 

“Hey, Bruce you just got here. Don’t leave. Come on she’s crazy strong she can carry it fine.”

“Tony, you treat your employees terribly. And it’ll be fine, I’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah Mr.Stark you do treat people terribly, maybe you should go apologize to your intern.”

Natasha gave a knowing smile when the doors closed. Tony exhaled and turned tiredly towards Peter’s room.

***

Peter was texting May when Mr.Stark knocked on his door entering without asking. Peter glared as the man walked in and sat on the floor.

“So...I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I'm sorry that you waited this long to eat.”  
  


“Fine. When can MJ and Ned visit?”

“Kid...they can’t.”

“Why not? You _said-”_

“I know. But Peter what are you going to tell them when they ask why you're in a penthouse? The building has “Stark” on the side of it for fuck’s sake.”

“I can figure something out?”

“ _Really_? Okay. Tell me. Peter, why are you in a penthouse and not a mental health facility?”

“I...this is one.”

“Really? That’s what you’ll going with? Ned is smart and MJ would call the police after five minutes of being here. It’s not happening Peter.”

Peter frowned. But resolved in his disappointment. “Fine. I get it. Just...just go.”

“Peter. I am sorry.”

“Is Dr.Banner still here?”

“No, he left with Natasha to get food.”

“Will he be here more often?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“Because I want to talk to him. It’s not every day you meet _the_ Dr. Banner. I want to talk about theoretical physics with him.”

“You can talk to me. I might not have as many PHDs as Bruce but I do have three of my own.”

Peter made a disinterested noise. “I would rather talk to Dr. Banner. After all, he’s not stalking me. I want to be around people I like, not you.”

“Hmph. People, you like then?”

“ _Yeah_. You know people like Ned and MJ. People who were promised I could see. Now please go away Mr.Stark.”

“Okay, Peter. Nat should be back soon.”

The man got up, Peter couldn’t help but notice Mr.Stark seemed cheery as he walked away. The teen shrugged as he went back to texting May.

***

  
  


Tony left Peter’s room with an idea. He had been approaching this wrong he had a new method to test to get the teen to like him. Natasha and Bruce walked towards Tony. Both smiling and laughing. 

“Hey, Tony I got your usual. Want to eat in your lab?”

“Yeah, that’s fine Bruce.”

Bruce turned to Natasha. “Will you be joining us?”

“No, I’m going to eat with Peter. Thank you Bruce for helping me. I hope to see you soon.” The woman smiled at Bruce. Bruce turned and with the food and walked towards the lab. Before Tony could turn and follow, Nat stopped Tony. She was glaring at him.

“If you forget to feed Peter again this ends Stark.”

“Fine. Fine I get it. I’m the worst.”

“Yes, you are.”

***

Tony sat across from Bruce reaching into the greasy bag between them for his food.

“So...Nat’s nice. Uh, I was thinking of seeing her again.”

“Really?”

“That’s not a problem with you right?”

“No, it’s...fine. Have fun with the battleax.”

“You alright? You seem a little off?”

“Actually I had a great idea when you left and I’m actually looking forward to enacting it.”

_September 3rd Monday_

Tony stood in front of a whiteboard in his lab. He wrote down six names - Natasha, May, MJ, Ned, Bruce, and with great reluctance Luke. And stood back and looked at the names.

“These are the people that Peter likes and cares about.”

Tony knew that with the right approach he could get Peter on his side. 

***

“We’re getting your next care package ready. Nat’s going to pick it up on Friday so you’ll get it Sunday right?”

“Guys, you really don’t need to send me care packages every week.”

“We like making them Peter,” MJ spoke.

“Yeah, and you know my mom wanted to send you a bunch of snacks. Come on you’re in that place. Let your friends spoil you a bit.”

“Alright, Ned. I don’t think there’s anything to convince either of you. So thanks, in advance for the package.”

The closet door knocked.

“What was that?”

“Uh, sorry guys I need to go.”

“Bye Peter, see you soon.”

Peter closed the laptop and opened the door. Mr.Stark was on the other side. “Hey, Peter mind if I come in?”

Peter shrugged and walked back sitting in the furthest corner possible. Mr.Stark sat on the floor and smiled at the teen.

“So how’s everything?”

“I’m a captive in a penthouse. I’m fine _clearly_.”

“Uh...how was school?”

“ _Fine_.”

“How was dinner last night?”

“ _Fine_.”

Tony exhaled in annoyance. _Fuck. How does Nat get him to talk?_ Tony thought. He reached into his pocket. “Gum?”

“No, Thank you.”

“So Peter about our relationship-”

“What? We don’t have a “relationship”. I'm the captive, you are my captor. What do you want Mr.Stark?”

“I want to talk to you. I want to get to know you better.”

“You stalked me. Don’t you think you know me enough?”

“Yeah, but I want to hear it from your mouth. Come on Peter, talk to me.”

“Okay, Mr.Stark. I’m Peter Parker, my favorite color is red. And I’m in a fucking closet of a rich weirdo who I hate. Is that enough information about me?”

Tony blinked and cleared his throat. “Peter I need to -”

“No. Mr.Stark please leave. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to see you.”

“Peter-”

“Or are you going to force yourself on me? Like before? Like _him_?”

Tony’s face scrunched up with rage.

“What! No, I would never -”

“You stalked me. I’m stuck in your home. Is rape really that much of a stretch?”

“Peter I would never do that to you. I lo-”

“Stop. Just stop. Please just go Mr.Stark. Just leave me alone.”

“Pet-”

“ _Go_.”

Tony signed and admitted defeat and got up from the floor.

“Okay, Peter. If that's what you want. I will respect your wishes. I just want you to be happy. You’ll see I have zero ill intentions with you.” 

He softly closed the door and walked back to the lab. He looked at his whiteboard and felt determined to try again tomorrow. 

  
  


_September 4th Tuesday_

“How has Peter been, Nat? You had a session with him yesterday right?” 

“Yes, May, he’s been doing better. He still doesn't like someone in the place but I’m trying to make sure Peter is doing okay.”

“Well, that's a relief. We talk daily but it’s not the same. And Peter has this thing, he hinds the pain so well. I'm always worried he’s hurting.”

“I can see that. How’s California?”

“So fucking great. Honestly once Peter is in college I want to move out here.”

“Maybe you should move sooner. Have Peter finish High school out there.”

“I couldn't do that to him. He loves his school and his friends.”

“I just think that you should bring it up with Peter. See how he feels. He may need or want a complete change in scenery.”

“Maybe...I’ll see if I can suggest it lightly next call with him.”

“You’ll be amazed by how a change like that can be for the best. How’s what's his name? Glad?”

“Happy. And it’s been...I’m not going to lie, Nat. He’s great. Fun, sweet and knows how to cook. He’s really helping me get the hang of things out here.”

“That's great. Are you worried about telling Peter?”

May signed. “Yeah. It’s just losing Ben was hard. And I don’t... Happy’s...I’m. It’s hard to explain.”

“I understand May. It’s still early. You don't need to tell Peter yet.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. I don't want him worrying about anything but getting better. Did you get my care package for Peter yet?”

“Yes, it arrived today. I’ll bring it to him tomorrow.”

“It’s not much, mainly stupid tourist tchotchkes. And some chocolates.”

“I’m certain he’ll love it. I texted him between his classes and he was very excited to get the package.”

“Good...good. Nat I'm not damaging him more am I? By being across country like this?”

“No, he’s in treatment. Being across the country or across the city I feel is the same in this matter.”

“Well...okay. Thanks, Nat. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“You’ll see, Peter is getting the best care.”

***

“Why are you showing me this?”

Tony's smile falters, the tablet started to slip from his hands. “I just thought if you saw the lab maybe you’ll want to come check it out. Hell, kid, I don't have to be in there. You can you know look around. See all my inventions, all my brilliance.”

“Pass.”

“Come on Peter. You like robotics right. Well, I’m working on some prosthetics that would really knock your socks off here.”

Tony flipped through the tablet bringing up the pictures and diagrams of the prosthetics.

Peter gave a disinterest, shrugged, and looked back at his phone. Tony now irked and started flipping through the tablet. “Okay okay, I have some other things too. I’m working on. I have a clean energy reactor.” Peter didn't look up from his phone. “Alright, how about I’ve been designing some new nanotech. It’s more advanced than anyone else.”

Still no reaction from Peter. 

“Hey, I can show you how I designed Karen and Friday. You liked Karen, and that’s all my design.” The teens' faces shifted. Tony smiled thinking he finally found something to entice the boy.

“You're really trying to show me how you stalked me?” Peter spoke coolly.

_Shit._

“I _did_ like Karen. I thought she was an amazing AI and I was so happy to talk to her. _Now_? She’s just a fucking tool of your creepiness. And you’re trying to show me that? Fuck off, Mr.Stark.”

“Un… I mean she is advanced but would you like to see Friday’s programming?”

“No. Go away, Mr.Stark.”

“Come on Peter, there has to be something I can entice you to come see in the lab.”

“I would love it if you left me and fucked off to this amazing lab of yours Mr. Stark.” Peter bitterly spoke.

***

Tony fucked off to his lab. Looking at the names on the board. He had been hoping since peter fanboyed over Bruce’s inventions he could garner the same reaction with Tony’s creations. After all, Peter did like Dum-E and Karen. And the teen seemed to like Friday. He just had to keep trying. Something had to work with the teen. After all, he and Peter were meant to be together. Peter was perfect for Tony. Smart, cute, earnest. A perfect match for Tony.

***

Pepper Potts rubbed her tired eyes. She looked over the time considering it wasn't _too_ late on the west coast. She called Mr.Hogan’s number who answered immediately.

“Hello, Ms.Potts.”

“Good evening Happy. I’m hoping it's not too late to call you?”

“No, it’s not for me. But you're working another late night ma'am. What can I do for you?”

“How’s California? And how’s the woman Stark found?”

“It’s been great on both sides. It was actually pretty smart to pick someone like Ms.Parker for the position. She’s hard-working and she’s good at talking to others.”

“So Stark made a good choice for once?”

“I don't know how he found Ms.Parker but yeah Tony’s did well on this one.”

“Well...fine. And how is Stark doing? I haven't seen anything in the news yet.”

“Ms.Potts...I know Tony’s well he’s a fuck up but he seems to have changed.”

The woman signed. “No, really. I was shocked, believe me when he called and told me to clean the penthouse. He told me every single location that had alcohol. Some of these spots Ms.Potts were _hidden_ like I had to move furniture to get to these secluded spots. But he just rattled every one of them. Told me he would be pissed if even a half-empty airport mini bottle was still there.”

“Really?”

“I talk to him almost daily. He seems to be done with all the shit before.”

“What is he doing now?”

“Sounds like he’s just working on inventions in his lab, seeing his friends.”

“That...well that’s good. Thank you Happy for the updates. I’m glad the Parker woman is working out. Enjoy your stay in California.”

The woman hung up the phone and leaned back tiredly in her desk chair.

Maybe Tony can be trusted again. Maybe he can be relied on again. She was cautiously optimistic. Looking at the clock, Pepper tiredly left the office and made her path towards her apartment.

  
  


_September 5th Wednesday_

Tony stood outside of Peter’s room hyping himself up. He had failed the last two days but _today_ would be the day he succeeded. He just knew it.

***

“GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!”

Tony ducked the throne items reaching the hallway Natasha carrying a box stood in front of him giving the man an indifferent look.

“So still trying to get Peter to like you? What was your attempt this time?”

“I thought if I spoke to him like how his friends did that would work.”

“Yes, perfect speaking to him like one of his friends. You a grown man. Now excuse me I need to _now_ listen to a boy complain about you instead of focusing on therapy techniques. Thanks again Stark.” 

Natasha walked into the room knocking on the closet door while announcing herself. Peter wrenched the door open.

“Nat, he’s...he’s”

“It’s okay, here’s your package from May. Let's sit and calm down and you can tell me all about it.”

“Yeah, thanks, Nat.”

***

Tony was laid out on his couch, a muted tablet sitting near showing Peter's session. Today Tony didn't feel like watching and listening in to the session. Tony felt frustrated and angry. Why is this going so badly? He had thought. He thought within minutes of Peter waking in the penthouse he would have Peter’s adoration. Instead in the two weeks of the teen’s arrival had been one failure after another. Nat’s approaching steps entered the living room. Tony turned the tablet off and braced himself. The woman entered and sat across from Tony.

“Stark, I think I need to speak to you about some things.”

Tony waved her off. “I know, I know. I fucked up, I'm a creep. Yadda yadda yadda. I _get_ it.”

“No. I understand it’s futile to say those things to you. Peter is going to be here for six months, fine. But you need to stop treating him how you have. It’s cruel.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You kissed a traumatized rape victim? You have been saying things to him that are grossly inappropriate. You don’t respect his privacy. Stark at this rate you doing this shit he’s going to need heavy treatment as soon as he’s out of here.”

“What have I said that's _so_ bad?”

“Hey, Friday you record everything right?”

“I do Natasha.”

“August 24th, Peter and Tony were arguing why don't you find and playback the part right before Peter screamed “get out”.”

A recording played from Friday. “-I want to be home!” 

Then Tony’s voice spoke. “Where you were raped? That's home for you?!”

Tony groaned. “I know that sounds bad but-”

“It doesn't _sound_ bad. It is bad. Have you forgotten what Peter has been through? What are you thinking? Doing and saying this shit? And what the fuck was the belt shit. You made it sound like you were trying to keep Peter from hurting himself. I looked at the footage. You thought it was a good idea to take your belt off and restain a rape victim with you on top of him?!”

“I was just trying to restrain him! I didn't realize it till later that I fucked up! And look I would never ever do that!”

“He doesn't know that! He’s a traumatized boy in a man’s house that has stalked and professed his love for! If he’s going to be here with you, you need to know that! No more of this shit stark! No more mentioning he was abused, no more being creepy around him! If you actually want him better you will listen to me!”

“Alright alright! Fine, message fucking received! Jesus fucking Christ, Nat. I know Peter needs help. And he’s getting it from you. _Fine_. I just thought he would be better quicker.”

“And pray tell why? Why would you expect that?”

“Look I know Peter will be okay. Everyone deals differently, but I got through it, so will he. Christ, unlike Peter I dealt with that alone. And I’m just fine from it.”

The room went silent. Tony looked at Natasha who was looking at the man in horror.

“What? What did you just say? Tony are you a -”

Tony stood up. His heart racing. “Look I have things to do and you're bothering me. So you should leave.”

“Tony I think -”

“Nope. Super busy. Go away.”

Tony briskly walked further and further away, his legs taking him to the safety of his lab. Tony blindly turned the door locks and breathlessly sat down placing his head between his knees he attempted to stop his first panic attack in years.

***

Tony still groggy from earlier accepted the take out from the elevator. Tony dished the meal out handing the tray to Dum-E who left to bring it to Peter. Tony was not in the mood to see anyone, not even Peter. Tony returned to his lab, not wanting to work on anything and feeling numb. Tony sat there and stared at the walls.

Friday spoke. “Mr.Stark you have an incoming call from Pepper Potts.”

“Shit. Fine. Accept. Hello Ms.Potts.”

“Stark.”

“So to what honor do I have this evening to receive a call from the head of Stark Industries?”

“I wanted to see how you’ll doing. Make sure you're alright after…”

“Just peachy. So I have to go, but nice speaking to you so-”

“Wait Stark. Look I know we haven't spoken in some time. But if you're doing alright I was hoping you can come by the main office. The engineering team is having issues with one of the products and I know you have a talent with this.”

“Fine, I’ll be by next Tuesday.”

“Tuesday the 11th, the office will be closed.”

“Oh right. Well, the 12th then.”

“Great, Stark. I’ll leave you be. It’s funny I really thought…”

“Thought what?”

“I thought after you were released it would be like how you were after Obadiah died. You became _so_ unhinged. Sleeping with that unstable engineer Beck. Your drinking got so much worse. But I’m glad you seem to be fine. I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

“Yeah so glad you care now, Ms.Potts. Two and a half years in prison and not a fucking word from you. But yeah I'm doing really well now. Perfect actually. Happy I can be used for your services. See ya next week.”

Tony hung up the call. He scrubbed his face, noticing his hands shook. He laughed. 

“Ha! What does she expect? Me to just fall apart? Never. I’m fucking great. I’m fine. I...have to be.” Tony’s hands scrambled towards his tablet turning it on to see Peter who was just in the closet reading. Tony took a shakily inhale. “I need to be fine for Peter, after all. Yeah.”

  
  


_September 6th Thursday_

“Yeah, I got the care package May. It’s great. Love it.”

“I know it’s a little touristy and cheesy but you know I wanted you to have something from here.”

“No, I love it all. Really it’s great May.”

“Good, and so I was thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you love your school and the city but….Well after you get out of there would you like to move out here? If not in high school how about college? It’s so pretty out here Peter and maybe a change of scenery would be better?”

“I...don't know. I can think about it.”

“Of course Peter, and hey if you don't want to move that's fine too. I want you to be happy and where you want to be.”

“Thanks may. I larb you.”

“I larb you too. I have to go but think about it alright? And expect another package soon. Bye Peter.”

Peter hung up the video call and sat back thinking. He would miss MJ and Ned _but_ maybe it would be better to move. Once he was better, no reason to be in another state if he was stuck in where he and May lived. The closet door knocked and opened as Peter sat up. Peter was about to tell Mr.Stark to leave but Peter stopped when the man entered the closet. Mr.Stark looked awful. He looked like he hadn't slept and he just looked worn down. Peter closed his mouth and his anger quickly cooled at the sight. The man with shaky movements sat on the floor away from Peter and exhaled.

“Mr.Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Just...just a bad night. Sorry kid. I just I don’t know I thought maybe after school you’d want to talk to someone. I can go?”

The weariness in the man’s tone tugged at Peter. “No, it’s fine Mr.Stark we can...talk.”

The man gave the teen a strained smile. “So...how was school, Peter?”

“Good. Nothing really happened. Just a normal day you know?”

“Great. I’m happy for you Peter.” The man had a faraway look to him not really looking at anything. Peter was a growing concern for the strange man.

“How...how are you, Mr.Stark?”

“Me? Well, I uh well I skipped a morning run. My friend was pretty angry about that but just…” The man meanders off.

“Dr. Banner runs?”

“Hmm? No. Bruce hates running. No, this is my other friend Rhodey.”

“That’s a weird name. I’m just surprised you have other friends, sir.”

“Well...I guess I just prefer my own company more than anything.” The man gave an odd manic laugh looking away from the teen.

“Maybe you should spend more time with Dr.Banner and Rhodey?”

“Y-yeah maybe. Can’t tomorrow. Bruce blew me off for dinner tomorrow and Rhodey has some training thing in Albany this weekend. So just another lonesome weekend for me.”

“Well…” Peter hated this man. But he looked so pitiful it tugged deep down on the teen.

“You can eat with me tomorrow….As long as you’re not obnoxious or creepy that is.”

Mr.Stark looked surprised at Peter. “Uh yeah, I can do that...promise. Any food requests?”

“No, I think whatever you want sir.” 

“Well great, good. Looking forward to it. I should leave before I say something to ruin this.” The man moved and started to walk out before looking back at Peter. “You’ll uh...you’re a good kid Peter.” And left.

Peter felt strange, he was feeling regret over the offer and wondered if this whole thing was just a tactic on the man’s part. Peter thought about it and decided no one could be that good of an actor to fake being that down. There was still a possibility he would regret the offer but Mr.Stark just seemed so unlike himself. Normally the man was abuzz with arrogance, a level of overconfidence that Peter had never seen in anyone. But today the man just seemed so low that it actually bothered the teen. Peter decided to stop thinking about it and move on.

_September 7th Friday_

Ned and MJ were fidgeting on the same park from the previous care package handoff.

“It's in there right?” MJ harshly whispered to Ned. 

“Yes, I checked it over and over. On Sunday we’ll know where Peter is.”

“Good.”

Both teens flinched visibly when Natasha was seen walking towards them.

“Hello Ned, hello MJ.”

“Hello Dr.Natasha.” the two mumbled. Handing the woman the package.

“Oh wow, another heavy one. You guys really care about Peter.”

“Yes. Say if it’s too heavy we can carry it for you to Peter?” Ned asked.

“No, thank you but I’m driving straight back to my place to drop this off, and then I have to go out somewhere.”

“You are all dressed up. How come?” MJ asked.

“Well. I have a date tonight. And I’m reluctant to say who because based on how Peter reacted I’m certain you two would be just as ecstatic.”

“What it's not like, Doctor Reed Richards. Come on who?”

“Bruce Banner.”

Ned gasped while MJ wrinkled her nose. “The bomb guy?”.  
  


“He’s more than just that MJ! And oh my God Doctor please let me come with you. I have to meet _the_ Dr.Banner!” 

The woman laughed. “Peter acted very similarly when he met him as well. Very fanboyish. But in a good way. It was nice seeing Peter happy for once. Now I might not be American but I’m certain it’s not proper etiquette to bring a teen boy on a date. I’ll see you guys here next week?”

The teens nodded. “Great. I’m certain Peter will be happy to get this. See you guys.”

The two teens stood there.

“Did you catch that?”

“Which part? The part where Peter met Dr.Banner and didn’t tell us or when she said “it was nice seeing Peter happy for once.”?”

“Yes.”

“We have to track Peter down.”

***

“I told you Rhodey I was just under the weather. Okay?” Tony yelled back to the call.

“Sure. Fine. You're not drinking right?”

Tony was becoming more and more pissed. “Is this what you’re going to do every fucking time? I didn’t feel like fucking running. I’m sorry I didn’t call you but fuck Rhodes it’s not the worst thing I’ve done.”

The man scoffed. “Yeah, boy do I know that. Fine. But you know I have to ask. You're not drinking?”

“No. Fuck I’m just cooking.”

“Alright alright. So when can I swing by the penthouse?”

“Uh..”

“What the fuck Tony. What are you hiding? If it’s not drinking then what the fuck is it?”

“It’s nothing! It’s called boundaries. What do I need to do? Take a piss test in front of you?”

“I mean…”

“Oh, fuck you. Next time I’ll give you a sample. Bye Rhodes.”

“Tony-”

“Friday end the call.”

The call disconnected. Tony glared at the pan in front of him stirring the pasta in anger.

Tony was fuming as he gathered plates and utensils. Huffing as he placed the meal on a tray. Looking it over he nodded and exhaled. He needed to calm down. He had made leeway with Peter and tonight would be another step forward. Tony took the trays and walked to Peter.

Tony knocked on the door and walked inside. “Hey, Peter. Hungry?”

“Very.” 

Tony handed the food to the teen and took a seat on the floor. Peter grew suspicious as the man walked in. Unlike the day before Mr.Stark was very happy. Peter started to eat the meal cautiously of the man next to him.

“What is this?” 

“Cacio e Pepe. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. I do. Your chef cooks well.”

“She didn’t make this. I did.”

“Oh, I just thought since you were so _busy_ that you didn’t cook.”

Tony had a flare of anger. He felt the earlier rage from Rhodey bubble up to the surface but swallowed it. “Well, I can cook. I just don’t always have the time. But I know a lot of Italian recipes. So I can make you any of that kind if you want.”

“We’ll see.” 

Tony took it as a victory and smiled down at his food. Peter was getting agitated. Mr.Stark was still very much the same arrogant cocky man he always is. “Hey, your aunt’s Italian, like why can’t she cook?”

Peter had a prickling of rage towards Mr.Stark overlap his previous pity for the man. “She just never really learned, sir. My uncle always cooked. But that was before you were stalking me so I guess you wouldn't know that.”

Tony’s jaw tightened. And had a strained smile at the teen. “Well, I can teach you. So you can teach her.”

“I think we can manage with the date loaf and take out Mr.Stark.”

“Come on Peter, we were doing so well before. What do I need to tell you bad jokes to get you to like me? Like how Luke did?”

Peter's head snapped up glaring at the man. “Don’t. Don't say his name.”

Tony was growing angry. “ _Luke_. The fucking brat that you dated for like twenty seconds is just too special to be said?”

“Yes.”

Tony laughed, his anger growing by the second. “He was a shitty kid who just wanted to use you. He turned tail pretty quick if you didn't notice."

The teen leaped up. Fury on his face. “Get out.”

Tony looked at the teen and dismissed it. “No. I'm having dinner. Sit down Peter and _eat_.” 

Peter scrunched up his face. “No! Go away, Mr.Stark.” The teen pushed at the man’s shoulder. Tony stood up and looked down at the teen. 

“Really? So Luke is really that off-limits?” Peter was trying to back away from the man but Tony would walk forward. 

“M-Mr.Stark -”

“No. I’m talking." Tony was irate. He had been nice, he had been gentile. He had offered Peter anything in the world. But the teen's loyalty to the coward was just the final straw to Tony's patience. "That little Puke was a creep. He was going to use you. And he did. _I_ was the one that had the security cameras installed. _I_ was the one that got you Karen, _I_ was the one that had your rent waved for months.” Tony heard his voice getting louder and angrier but he didn’t care, he didn't notice the teen getting more panicked either. “ _I_ was the fucking one who called the fucking police when Skip sent men to rape you! Not Luke! The fucking coward that did fucking nothing! It was _me_! _I_ did that!” 

Peter looked up at the man. His face breaking out in tears. Tony’s rage left immediately and he realized he had cornered the boy in the small room. 

“Peter-” 

The teen started to shake, he held his down and his hands flew to cover his face. Tony backed away and Peter fell hard to the floor. Shaking hard into his hands. His breathing got worse. 

“Shit, Peter are you having -” 

Friday’s voice chimed in. ‘Mr. Stark my scans indicate Peter is having a panic attack. Should I call Natasha?”

“N-no I can handle this.” Tony leaned down. “Okay, Peter it’s okay just breathe. Just -”

As Tony reached out Peter violently flinched away from the hand. The teen gave the man a fearful look before his face crumpled and with a strangled cry buried his face into his knees. Tony was stunned and speechless. 

“Mr.Stark my scans indicate that Peter is fairing worse. Should I call Natasha?”

“Yes.”

***

Tony heard the elevator doors open. He wearily got up from the couch and made his way to Nat. “Nat I-”

“No. Don’t you say a fucking word Stark. You’re fucking disgusting.” The woman spoke venomously as she walked past the man refusing to look at him. 

Tony stopped and watched as Natasha moved hurriedly towards Peter. Tony exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck moving back to the living room he pulled out his tablet going to the live footage of Peter.

The teen was still curled up and weeping. Natasha entered the room and spoke softly to the teen. “It’s okay Peter. I’m here. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Tony threw the tablet away from him and went to bed. 

  
  


_September 8th Saturday_

Peter awoke to feel already exhausted. His eyes burned, his neck and back hurt from the painful position he had slept in. He shakily sat forward looking around. Not much in the closet was different, someone - Nat most likely had pulled the duvet on top of him and a pillow under his head. Peter flinched when the closet door opened. Nat held her hands up apologetically. 

“I'm sorry Peter. Just checking on you.”

“W-what time is it?”

“9:45 in the morning. I wanted to see if you were okay enough that I could go back to my apartment and grab some things? Or I can stay here with you?”

“N-no I’m fine I can manage for a bit. You can can go. Just you'll be back right?” His pleads were pathetic to his own ears.

Nat nodded. “Yes, I’ll be right back. I’ll grab your care package from your friends too. Want me to get you breakfast as well?”

“I'm not. I’m not feeling very hungry.”

“How about I'll grab it anyway and if you don't want it I'll eat it?” The teen nodded. “Okay, Peter I’ll be right back. Maybe you should go back to sleep. You had a bad night.”

Natasha left the room walking towards the elevator Tony appeared in the hall. She waved a hand at his face still walking towards the lift. 

“No. Don't you dare speak to me.” As the doors opened she made a pointed look at Stark. “Don't you dare speak to Peter today. Or _you_ will regret it.”

***

Peter rubbed his tired bloodshot eyes when the closet door creaked open startling him. Peter scrabbled to the furthest corner as Tony walked into the room. 

“Hey, Peter-”

“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” 

Peter grabbed at anything to throw at the man. Stark dodged and ran out slamming the door behind him. Peter bent forward trying to breathe and failing. 

Friday spoke. “Peter, do you need help? Should I call Natasha?” 

“Yes.” Peter cried out.

***

Tony sat on the couch like a child waiting for his parents to come home and find a bad report card. The elevator doors opened Natasha’s heels running in the hall and slamming the bedroom door open. Tony sat and waited. After some time Natasha entered the room looking completely furious at Tony.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? After I fucking told you? You fucking -”

“Natasha, Peter is requesting you again.” Friday chirped. 

The woman pointed at Tony. “I would fucking kill you right now if I had the time to do it. But unlike you, Peter is a higher priority over my short-term happiness from watching you bleed out.”

Natasha ran out of the room. Tony rubbed his eyes and sat there unmoving.

***

Two panic attacks in one day were hell on Peter’s body and mind. 

“Peter I know you feel better in here but are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed? You would feel better physically.” Natasha asked. 

“N-no. I...I just can't. I just…”

“It’s alright Peter. Would you like it if I slept in the bed then? So if you need me tonight I’ll be near?”

“I would, but don't you need things from your place?”

“How about I give you a mild sleep aid, wait for you to sleep, and get some things from my apartment? Would that be alright?” 

“I...I think so.”

“Good. What would you like to do now?”

“Do you mind if I call my friends?”

“No, Peter, not at all. I’ll go see what’s in the kitchen. Friday can call me if you need me.”

Natasha left the closet and Peter grabbed his laptop and opened a video call to Ned.

Ned’s worried face entered the screen. “Hey, Peter. Me and MJ were getting worried.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Please tell MJ I'm sorry. I should have texted.”

“No, it’s okay. You don't look or sound too good. How are you?”

“It wasn't a good day.”

“Want to tell me about it? You can if you want or we can talk about something else or I can tell you about how mom found those chips you like in the Asian market.”

“I...I can tell you some.”

“I'm here to listen to anything Peter.”

“I-I had a panic attack today and yesterday.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry. What caused that?”

“I-I-I” Peter stammered.

“Hey it’s okay, forget I asked. Are you better now?”

“I guess. Friday called Nat and she’s hanging out with me tonight so that helps.”

“Who’s Friday?”

_Shit_

“Uh...someone who works here.”

“Weird name. But good that Dr.Nat’s there. Did she bring you the package from us?”

“No, sorry. She was about to go get it but I had my second panic attack. She’s getting and bringing it tonight.”

“Good. So want to watch a movie or something? Take your mind off things?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
  


_September 9th Sunday_

Natasha smiled as Peter looked through his package from his friends. She was happy that Peter’s friends cared...but she was not happy about one item she had found in the package. The tracker laid heavy in her purse broken but still a clear indicator of its intention. Peter’s friends know something is wrong. When Natasha had discovered the tracker she had a moment of possibly leaving it. Let Stark’s house of cards be toppled by two teens. But she thought about May and how fucked Peter would be to suddenly be transported into another facility, of how Peter would certainly be on the news as Stark’s captive. She couldn't do that to Peter. 

So with a reluctant hand, she disabled the tracker and brought it with her to Stark’s penthouse. She laid there in “Peter’s” bed thinking about her interactions with MJ and Ned, questioning how she could gain what the teens knew so far. In the morning she found Peter awoke still looking tired for the second morning in a row. 

Nat desperately wanted to take the teen back to the Parker’s apartment, somewhere away from Stark. But she smiled and gave Peter the package and watched as he looked through it.

“How about I go get us something to eat?”

Peter looked away from reading the newest “get well” cards and smiled at her. “Y-yeah that would be nice.”

Nat left the room grabbing her purse, her feet taking her to the owner of the penthouse. Stark was in his lab fiddling with something. He looked exhausted. Nat almost had a fleeting of compassion towards the man when she remembered what her mother would say in times like this “the devil has no sympathy and nor do I.”

“Stark. We need to talk.”

His hands stopped moving but his eyes refused to look at her. 

_Coward_.

“I know. I fucked up.”

“You should title your autobiography that or maybe “Lolita in the 21st century”. But no Humbert, we need to discuss this.” Nat reached into her purse placing the defunct tracker on the lab table. 

Stark curiously picked it up and examined it. “Is this a tracker? Where did you find this?” 

The look of fear at what the object was, was absolutely satisfying after a day and a half of consoling the traumatized teen.

“In Peter’s care package. They're on to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeafOnTheWind read this over for me.  
> Chapter 5 - You'll have to answer To your own pressure
> 
> Merry Xmas.


	5. You'll have to answer to your own pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 aka Tony's Stark's worst week^TM  
> God, I love writing Howard.

_September 10th Monday_

Peter sighed at his tired reflection in the laptop screen as it booted up.

“Peter?” 

He slowly turned his weary head towards the voice.

“Peter, you don’t look too well. Are you sure you’re able to do your school stuff?” Natasha asked with a concerned voice.

“Yeah. I’ll -” Peter yawned. “I’ll be fine. I can pay attention enough.”

“Alright. I...are you sure you want to stay here hunched over like that? Maybe the desk would be better?”

“I...I just can’t. I'd rather be in here. It’s fine. I’m fine with this.”

“Alright, Peter. I’ll leave you be, then.”

“W-wait. Uh, you’ll be, you’ll be near, right?”

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll stay in the penthouse. If you need me, tell Friday and I’ll be right back.”

The teen nodded and went back to his school portal. Natasha walked the penthouse, making her way to Stark’s lab. Entering the room Stark nodded but didn’t look away from whatever thing he was working on at the table.

“You look like shit. Did you sleep at all?”

Tony exhaled, placing the material down he rubbed his eyes. “Why are you here, Nat?”

“I guess I’m checking on you. I see the tracker has rattled you. Are you really that worried about it, Stark?”

“ _Yes_. I have two smart asses trying to find Peter. I have Friday checking his laptop, making sure Ned doesn’t track him that way. And no more care packages. Not after what’s happened.”

“You can’t do that. How would you explain that to Peter? 'Sorry kid, but people care enough about you and I just can’t have that?'”

“Figure it out, Nat. That’s why I pay you. To do shit that I don’t want to do, like explain to Peter that his fucking friends can’t send him God damn packages with trackers in it!” Tony snapped.

“Would you like to discuss what we talked about last week?”

“What?” Tony snapped.

“You alluded to some things...maybe we should-”

“Maybe you should shut the fuck up and go back to Peter and help him. You are not my therapist, you're Peter’s. _Help him_ . Make _him_ better. Don’t forget it was me that helped you when you had that issue with the police.”

Nat rolled her eyes.

“Really? Bringing that up now? I did help you first. Don’t forget that either. If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been killed. Really stupidly too, after you pissed off the Bratva enough that you had to beg to be smuggled out of that nightclub.”

“Yeah, you were really helpful when I asked you. Oh, right, it took throwing cash at you to help me. Which, hey do I need to throw some cash at you now to get you to do what you’re told?”

“I think you should just let MJ and Ned see Peter. Have Peter meet them in the lobby, say it was, I don’t know, Peter had a day pass or some shit.”

“Maybe you can use your old skills to make the problem go away...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Peter can get new friends and, I mean, it’s just two teens, would they really be missed? People go missing all the time…”

“Are you fucking serious?! What the fuck is-”

“Relax. Just a joke. I’m just kidding around.”

“You’re not funny, Stark.”

Tony laughed. “My old man would say the same thing. He would go on about his motto 'good and great are seldom the same man and a smart man knows which it's better to be.'”

Friday chirped. “Natasha, Peter is growing agitated. I recommend that you check on him.”

“Alright, I’m going,” Nat spoke to the AI. As the woman walked out of the lab, she looked back at Tony. “You are neither good nor great, Stark.” 

Tony laughed mirthlessly and went back to work.

  
  


_September 11th Tuesday_

“What do you mean 'no signal?' I thought you said this was foolproof?”

MJ yelled at the video call.

“Look, I was tracking it! Then I looked away and the signal was gone.” Ned spoke back.

“When, where?”

Ned exhaled. "About eight hours after the drop-off. It was standstill in Brooklyn in an apartment building and then, _nothing_.”

“Does that mean…” 

“Natasha disabled it? Yeah, I’d bet money on it.” 

“Shit.” MJ cursed under her breath. 

“I know. Did you notice Peter yesterday at the meeting?” 

“He looked exhausted. He kept fidgeting. And you know, I think I know where he's at. Or, at least, I think I know what kind of room it is.” 

“How? Tell me.”

Ned’s laptop made a ping sound as an image was sent to him. Ned opened and stared at the picture. 

“He kept fidgeting, you know. The laptop camera actually showed some of the room. I took a picture whenever I could see details. It’s just… that looks like a closet, right Ned?”

Ned looked at the screenshot picture. “We have to call May. Something is fucking wrong here.”

***

“I think a movie sounds great. I’ll grab something to prop your laptop up and we can watch it together.”

“Will you be okay? I know it’s hard to sit against the wall after a while,” Peter asked.

“I’ll get some more pillows, then. Get the 'real sleepover' American experience.” Nat smiled at Peter. Peter looked at the screen. “Any requests?”

“No, I’m fine with any movie, Peter. How about you? What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything. Just nothing from the '80s.” Peter said sourly.

Natasha remembered immediately why. _Luke_. But she felt it was better to not bring it up, not now.

“Fine by me. I’ll be right back with some pillows.” As Natasha walked towards the living room, Tony stopped, her handing her pillows. “Thank you. Still watching, are you?” Tony shrugged. Nat sighed. “I need to talk to you later."

“Yeah, looking forward to that.”

“You look like shit. Instead of watching Peter watch a movie, you should go to bed or something, Stark.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Yeah, I should stop trying.”

***

Peter felt so tired. He kept waking up, again and again, every night since Friday. 

Originally, the closet felt somewhat safe to the teen, but ever since the altercation with Mr. Stark on Friday, the small room felt wrong. He felt opened and raw, he was nervous all the time now, humming continuously with an anxious energy that he didn’t know what to do with.

Peter looked around the closet. Natasha had left the penthouse to retrieve things from her own apartment and wouldn’t be back for some time.

He felt… he felt a lot of things. Like rage right now because Mr. Stark was currently knocking on the door to enter. Mr. Stark entered the closet, looking like he too was having sleepless nights. Peter gave no fucks, he hated him. He hated that he was here; he hated that he had been stalked, he hated that his life seemed to be one fucking misery after the next. Peter grabbed at a textbook, holding it ready to be thrown.

“Go away. I’m not telling you again.”

Mr. Stark held his hands up. “Look, Peter, I’m sorry. I -” Peter threw the book, Mr. Stark evaded it. Peter grabbed at another. “I know. I fucked up! I’m sorry. Stop throwing shit!”

“I fucking hate you! Go away!” A textbook landed hard on Tony’s knee. 

“Ow! Fuck, Peter. Fuck this” Tony made a hasty retreat, ducking the items being thrown at him still.

Peter sighed with relief as Mr. Stark left the room. Peter leaned back against the wall, surveyed the mess created, and felt exhausted.

***

Tony laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling while waiting for Nat. She had returned not long ago and the muted tablet nearby showed she was helping Peter gather and put the closet back in order from throwing everything at Tony. Tony rubbed his eyes; he was exhausted. Rhodey had been sending him texts the last two days asking, pleading, begging, and now threatening, to come to the penthouse. He felt attacked on all sides.

Tony heard Nat’s footsteps enter the room, but didn’t bother to look or move. He laid there with an arm thrown over his eyes.

“So, I see you tried to talk to Peter again.”

“Yep. Did you tell him no more care packages from his friends, yet?”

“No, not yet. I wanted to speak to you about your drinking, Stark.”

“What drinking?”

“Aren't you still an alcoholic?” 

Tony surged up and looked directly at Natasha.

“I stopped.” Nat rolled her eyes and Tony gritted his teeth. “No, really. I stopped completely. Haven’t had a drink in almost a month. I don’t give a fuck if you believe me, but it’s the truth. Fuck Nat, look around. You’ve been here before. Noticed the lack of a bar in every room, yet?”

“I noticed. I figured it was moved because of Peter. So, what caused the sudden change?”

“Watching Peter be attacked. I couldn’t… I could’ve. If I hadn’t been… look I’m not drinking, alright, so what else did you want to talk about?”

Nat took a deep breath and released it. “Alright. So, no drinking? No alcohol here in the penthouse, right?”

“Not a fucking drop is in here.”

“Well, that’s good, at least.” Nat stood up, walking back towards Peter’s room. 

“Nat, tell me why I still fucking need you? Why the fuck haven’t I replaced you, yet?”

Nat looked back and laughed. “We both know too many of each other's secrets to leave the other completely. But I think it’s because you know if I left, there’s nothing in the world that would make Peter trust you. And we both know how desperate you are to have him willingly.” She turned and walked away.

As Tony fell back on the couch groaning, his cell buzzed. He knew it was another text from Rhodey. Tony ignored it.

_September 12th Wednesday_

“Open the fucking video call, then.”

“No, Rhodey I’m busy with shit. I don’t want to hold the phone and stop working.”

“Bullshit. Fucking Christ, Tony, what are you hiding?!”

Tony put down the soldering iron, picking up the phone, and opening the video call. 

“See?” Tony showed the camera his lab table. “I’m fucking working, Rhodey!” And then he faced the camera, looking directly at Rhodey.

“Tony, you look like shit.”

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, because I’m working night and day on this. Now, can I get back to working on it, or does me creating things for the betterment of humanity need to be put on hold so you can check on me every other minute?”

“Fine. But I want to see you soon.”

Tony made a disbelieving sound.

“Not because I think you’re drinking, Tony. Because I’ve had a long weekend and I want to see you. Maybe you, me, and Bruce can meet up?”

Tony laughed. “Bruce came by, by the way. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Yeah, he told me. I didn’t know you had an assistant. Bruce seemed really into her, from what he told me. What the fuck is up with you getting an intern?”

“I'll have you know, he begged me to be my intern. Brilliant kid, knew he could learn a lot from my expertise. And me, being the giving man I am, just had to indulge the youth.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I’m not getting off till we nail down a time and place I can see you. So, Friday? Dinner at the usual place and time? Or will you be too busy saving the world alone to make it?”

“Well -” Tony’s phone buzzed. He read the text.

**The Russian psychopath-**

**You need to tell Peter that he can’t receive anything from his friends.** **_Now._ **

“Uh, fuck, Rhodey, I need to go now.”

“Wait, what about -”

Tony ended the call as he rapidly approached Peter’s room. He could hear yelling before opening the door.

“- but they’re my friends! Why can’t I-”

When Tony opened the door, Peter was red-faced with Nat next to him, clearly trying to placate. Both stopped and looked at Tony. Peter, with a knee-jerk reaction, reached for something to throw, but Nat’s hand stopped him.

“No, Peter. I called him. Stark needs to be transparent here and explain to you like an adult about the care packages. 

Tony cleared his throat. “Well...so. No more care packages, kid.”

Peter scrunched up his face and reached back to throw something again, but Nat stopped him. “No, Stark. Explain some more, please.”

“Oh-kay. So, about that last package, you got. There was a little something extra in it and now we,“ Nat glared at Tony, but he continued. “Don’t think it’s a good idea for them to send things. May’s fine. I think. But nothing from MJ and Ned.”

“What was the extra item? A weapon?”

Tony had not considered that a possibility, but now he was thankful that there hadn’t been a few snuck in weapons.

“No, it was a tracker. Your friends are onto the fact that this isn’t a facility. So kudos for having smart friends, but they can’t send anything now.”

Peter’s mind whirled around the sudden information. “What… what if I just tell them?”

“Whoa, hey, let’s not.”

“Peter, I don’t think you can explain this situation to them. Look, we can figure out some solution, but, at this point in time, it’s best to tell them not to get another package ready.” 

Peter wanted to argue and fight more but remembered why he was doing this. He had to do this for May. Peter felt tired but resigned.

“What. I. I want to be left alone. Just leave me alone.”

“Alright, Peter.” Nat motioned to Tony to leave. Peter, now alone, slumped down and pulled the cell out, calling Ned. 

“Hey, Peter, what’s up?”

“You can’t send me anything anymore.”

“What? Why not? Peter, are you okay? You don’t -”

“I’m fine! Just, I don’t want to talk right now. I just needed to tell you that. I’ll, I’ll talk to you and MJ tomorrow.” Peter disconnected the call before it could get worse. He threw the phone away from him and buried his face into his pillow. 

***

“Why did you have me tell him?” 

“Because it was your decision so you should be the one telling it, and a silver lining, I think now I can convince Peter to do therapy again. Start moving towards being able to leave, go outside.”

“That’s… you really are trying to help him, aren't you?”

“Yes, Stark, I am. I want Peter to be better. Before that shit happened, we were making a lot of progress.”

“Well, good. Great.”

“Are you happy? If Peter was able to leave tomorrow, would you be alright with him going out?”

Tony thought about it. “Yes. I’d call someone to bodyguard him, but I would be happy.”

“ _Really_?”

“ _Yes_ , Nat. Believe it or not, I don’t want to cage Peter. I want him to be happy. And I know him being stuck in a small room isn’t good, so yes, for the last time, I want him to be cured and happy.”

Nat’s eyes narrowed on him. “So… why Peter?”

“Why not Peter? You’ve seen him.”

“No, how did you find out about him. What started _this_?”

Tony exhaled. “NA and AA were put together one day. Skip was in it. He started going on about Peter. He had a picture of him. Skip dropped it, I picked it up.” Tony shrugged “What can I say, it brought light back into my world.”

“Skip talked about abusing Peter?”

“A little.”

“And you saw the picture of Skip’s victim and, what? Latched on?”

“What are you getting at, Nat? Shouldn’t you be sneering at me and calling me a creep?”

“Tony, I think after hearing about a teen victim of sexual abuse, you projected and -”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“I looked into some things. I know you got worse after your business partner committed suicide. After what you said last week, I think -”

“You don’t know shit. You think a few wiki pages turns you into a fucking therapist? Last I fucking checked, Romanoff, you’re a fucking ex-mob psycho. You think hiding bodies and trafficking makes you an expert in anything good? Oh, that's right, you working for the mob got your sister trafficked, too! Real expert you fucking are on other people’s pain. I fucking called you to help Peter because, after I read his background check, I knew only one person could hear such sick shit and not puke. So, you stick to helping Peter and fucking leave me the fuck alone.”

Tony stormed out without looking at Natasha. He was so sick and tired of everyone trying to help him. He didn't need help, he was great. It was Peter who needed help and only Peter. Peter just needed some help and then… Tony would be happy. 

He grabbed tools in the lab and started mindlessly working on anything. 

***

“Mr.Stark, you have an incoming call from Pepper Potts. Would you like to accept?”

Tony exhaled and rubbed his eyes. He had been working for hours without realizing it. 

“Yeah, accept. Hello, Ms. P-”

“What time is it, Stark?”

“Pepper, why are -”

“Humor me, please. What time is it?”

“It’s, uh, 9 P.M. Why- _oh fuck_.”

“Yeah, remember now? I had the whole engineering team waiting for you for hours. I had people calling for hours, Stark. I had people sent to the tower and Friday wouldn't let them up. Do you know how important it is that the company meet this deadline? No, of course fucking not. What the fuck is going on? Are you drinking again?”

“No. I’m-”

“Is it drugs again? I remember your little coke habit in your twenties, but Christ, have you switched to something worse? Did you start doing something worse in prison?”

“No. No. No! I am not on drugs! I am not drinking!”

“So, you just don't give a shit about your company, is that it?” She laughed. “I see now. You never fucking change, you just don’t give a fuck about anything or anyone. So, just sit in your fucking tower and play with your toys and I guess leave us mortals to pick up the slack. Goodbye, Stark. I hope we don't talk for another three years, you self-centered asshole.” 

The call ended. Tony picked up what he had been working on for hours and threw it against the nearest wall.

_September 13th Thursday_

“Hello, Ms. Parker. Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?”

“Of course, Ned, I’m free right now. What’s up?”

“It’s about Peter. We’re really worried about him.”

“What, why? Nat called me yesterday saying he was fine.”

“Me and MJ have been video calling him and he looks really exhausted. And it’s just… do you know the name of the place?”

“What do you mean he looked exhausted?”

“He looks like he’s worn down all the time. And it’s not school stuff because nothing hard is due for weeks and me and MJ still can’t find the name of the place.” 

“The name?” May was growing panicked. Realizing how trusting she was of Nat.

“Yeah, places like that all have names. Do you have an address or something? Have you visited Peter yet?”

“Well no, not yet. My job says I can fly out there on the weekends to visit Peter, but I've just been so busy I, I, I haven't been able to make it out there.” May stammered.

“Do you have an address? Peter said you sent him a package.”

“I’m certain I have the address somewhere but I didn't mail it to the facility. I mailed it to Nat.”

“Don't you think that's a little strange? The last place Peter was in let us mail things to him.”

“I… I need to go, Ned. I need to make some calls. Thank you for calling me. Please talk to Peter.”

“Sure thing, Bye.”

Before the teen finished, May had hung up. Panicking, she called the one person she knew that had answers. 

“May? How are y-”

“Where the fuck is Peter, Nat?”

  
  


_September 14th Friday_

Tony groaned as fingers were in his face snapping. “Are you listening to me, Stark? This is bad. We need to figure something out.”

“I know, I know that. Look what did you tell her?”

“I made up a name and told Friday to make up a website for it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony grabbed his tablet “What's the name?”

“The Maria Stark Mental Health Resource Center.”

“You picked _that_?”

“I walk by the library named after her daily, it was the only name I could think of on the spot.”

“Well, at least the site looks pretty legit. Thanks, Friday.” 

“You're welcome.” Friday chirped. 

“So what's next?”

“What's next? Stark, she's going to visit. She told me herself that she was promised she could fly out here soon. What is your plan?”

Tony sighed. “You know what? Don’t worry about it. I have some ideas.”

“Not any ideas where May 'suddenly disappears' ideas?”

“ _No_. I’m just going to call Happy and lay more work on her, make it impossible for her to fly out here. Then I’ll talk to Peter, get him to make everyone back off.”

“Do you think he’ll listen?”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid. He wants it to work out with May, so he’ll listen to reason and figure out what to tell the others.”

“Just be sure to speak to him calmly. He’s been having a lot of issues lately. He’s very jumpy at the moment, the lack of sleep has really impaired him.”

“Oh, poor guy.”

Nat glared at him. “You caused this. You cornered and yelled at a traumatized boy. His pain is 100% on you, Stark.”

“I know, I get it. I feel guilty about it.” 

“Good, you fucking deserve it. I’m practically living here because he’s been having panic attacks almost daily. He should leave, Stark. He needs more help than this. You-”

“No, Peter is staying right here. He is going to get better and everything will be great. Fuck, if Peter didn’t need you so much then I would’ve…”

“What, Stark? What would you do if Peter didn't need me? I'm curious what you're planning.”

“If Peter didn’t need you, I would’ve replaced you with another fucking therapist by now. Someone who’s on my side.”

“Really. You think you can find someone like that?”

“Yes.”

“Well, since I'm so replaceable, I’ll guess I’ll just go say goodbye to Peter then. Let you handle this shit show you created.”

“Wait, no.”

“Calm down, Stark. I'm not leaving. I want to help Peter. And I won't leave unless _you_ make me.”

  
  
  


***

“Has May called you?” Ned asked from the laptop screen.

Peter yawned. “Y-yeah, she’s been trying to video call me since yesterday, but I didn't feel like it, so I told her I was busy. She’s been texting me a lot, like a lot more than normal.”

“What has she been texting?”

“She keeps asking if I'm okay and how I’m feeling. And she’s been talking a lot about flying out here to visit.”

“That’s great on the visit thing. So, will you be able to see her?”

“I...don’t know? Why?”

“Nothing Peter, I just think it’s good for someone to see you.”

“Yeah. Sorry about the care package thing. I know you like making them.”

“I’m sorry you can't get any. Can you tell me why you can't get them now?”

“It’s just… change in policy. Nat wasn't supposed to bring me the packages like that.”

“Oh...kay. So maybe another time we can send you things?”

“I don't know. I don't know what’s going to happen. I need to talk to _someone_ about it and try to get him to change his mind.”

“Who?”

“I...it doesn't matter. I’ll figure something out. Do you and MJ want to do another movie night tomorrow?”

“I asked her earlier. She said if it’s after 7 then she can join.”

“That's fine with me. It's your turn to pick the movie, right?”

“Yeah, but you can pick, Peter. We’re fine with anything you want to watch.”

“Why -”

The door knocked and opened to Natasha. “Peter? What was that sound?”

“Uh, nothing I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Wait, Peter are you saf-”

Peter turned the laptop off before he realized Ned was talking but figured he would ask later.

“Hey, Peter, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I'm just tired.”

“Well, Bruce is out in the living room, keen to talk to you before we go out to dinner. So, if you'd like, you can go talk to him if you’re up for it?”

“Yes!” Peter leaped up. Natasha smiled at the sight. “Thank you!” Peter excitedly followed Nat to the living room. Bruce waved from the couch. 

“Hello sir, Dr. Banner. It’s great to see you again, sir.”

“Please, Peter, it's Bruce. And sit, I figured we could talk for a while. I love hearing from a science-minded teen.”

“That's great, sir.”

“Sure, but hey, Peter, are you alright? You look pretty tired.”

***

Tony sighed in annoyance as he looked away from the screen. Peter was all wide eyes and joy when it came to _Bruce_. Tony felt a stab of jealousy towards his friend. Tony leaned against the lab table.

“Mr. Stark, Happy is calling would you like to accept?”

“Yes. Go ahead. Hey, Happy.”

A loud exhale was heard. “Hey, Stark. I have some info I need to pass on.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts wanted me to inform you that because you are a selfish, adult child and refuse to help anyone, a product from SI had to be delayed. The company’s stock suffered some. And lastly, I quote 'I hope you're happy.'”

Tony groaned. “Alright, I got the message. Anything else, Happy?”

“Yes, the Parker woman. I know you said to convince her to not fly back, but…”

“It's not working?”

“Nope. She’s adamant on flying out soon. She wants to see her son.”

“Tell her if she leaves, she’s fired.”

“ _What_? No, I’m not doing that. She’s a great worker. Why can’t she fly there? May said she’s willing to fly back the same day. So what's the issue?”

“May? So she’s 'May' now? Do you have something to report, Happy?”

“It isn't fair to offer the woman that she could fly back to the city and then rescind it, sir.”

“I don't like your tone.”

“I don't like promising women things and then on a whim changing my mind. I tried to convince her, it didn't work. I am not going to threaten to fire her. That's final.”

“Should I threaten to fire you, then? Fuck, Happy, you work for me.”

“No, I work for Ms. Potts, and Tony, I think we should finish this conversation when you see reason. Goodbye.”

“Hey, I’m -”

A dial tone answered back. Tony saw red and reached for the nearest item and threw it. The item collided with the wall and broke into a million pieces. Panting and angry, Tony was startled when a voice spoke.

“So, something’s wrong.” Tony turned quickly towards the voice. “Tony? What's wrong?” Bruce asked.

Tony scoffed. “Nothing, Bruce. Everything's fine and dandy.” Tony walked away, refusing to look at Bruce, and sat at a lab table. Bruce followed.

“Tony, come on. Tell me what's wrong. I’ll listen.”

“Nothing to talk about, Bruce just had a moment. I’m good.”

“Alright, can you tell me why your intern, Peter, looks so tired? It’s Friday night and you have a teen working. Tony, come on, you can't treat others like this.”

“Treat them like how? Like not visiting their friends for over two years while they were in prison?”

Bruce flinched.

“Tony, I'm sorry. I did ask you if you wanted me to visit. You always said no.”

“Well, you were in fucking India or Tibet or 'the hill has fucking eyes' Kentucky. You wouldn't have come.”

“Yes, I would have. Tony, I would have. You're my friend. And I care about you and I care that you seem unwell. So, please tell me what's wrong.”

“It’s fucking nothing, Bruce. I am just fine. I’m fucking great. So, maybe you should head the fuck out so I can work on my projects.”

Bruce opened and closed his mouth several times and then exhaled.

“Alright, Tony. I’ll leave. If you want to talk, please call me.”

Tony snorted as Bruce left. He scrubbed his face in exhaustion. 

***

“He’s so frustrating when he acts like this,” Bruce spoke as he looked at the menu.

“You mean this isn't him all the time?” 

“No, well, kinda. Tony’s always been a little…”

“Assholish?” Nat asked.

“Well, yeah. But he has moments like this where he’s just worse. Something to do with feeling emotions.”

“I really don't feel any sympathy for him, Bruce.”

“I can understand, but _this_. This behavior is from Howard. He did so much damage to Tony.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about when I met Howard.”

***

Bruce walked the hallway leading to his shared dorm room. He stopped just outside of the room when he heard voices. He cracked the door open and listened.

“You're killing your mother, Anthony. That's what you're doing by not coming home for winter break.”

Tony groaned. “Dad, come on.”

“No, you might as well be stabbing your mother in the heart.”

“Dad, it’s just Christmas, and with all the company parties, would you even notice I wasn't there?”

“I'd notice when my booze lasts longer than when you're there. What the fuck is the problem, Anthony? It’s not your grades, all your professors tell me you’re excelling.”

“They shouldn't be telling you that.”

“I paid for a God damn building for this school to teach their liberal, anti-war, pussy rhetoric to future unemployed history majors. If I want to know my son’s grades, I’d fucking better be given them. So, what is the problem? I'm not asking again.”

“Dad… it's just, I'm really busy with my project and I can't really leave it.”

“A project eh, well, what is it? Come on, share with your old man.”

“It’s…” Tony looked at Bruce. “Oh, Bruce.” Tony waved him over. “Dad, you haven't met Bruce, my roommate. Bruce, this is my father, Howard Stark.”

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I'm Bruce Banner. It’s nice to meet you.”

Howard looked Bruce up and down, growing displeased.

“Roommate? Anthony, I paid for you to have a room alone. So you could focus on your studies.”

“I know, but Bruce is in all the same classes as me, so it works out.”

“Works out eh? Well, just be careful about rumors. Men who choose to live with other men kind of rumors.”

“Dad!”

“No, Anthony. So Mr. Bruce Banner, are you the type of man interested in other men type?”

“Uh no, I’m straight. I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

“Dad, come on. I thought you wanted to see what I'm working on?”

“Yeah, lead the way. I'm curious what my son, who took apart a brand new mustang to see how it works at six, builds at sixteen.”

Tony sighed. 

“Uh, hey, you mind if I join? It’s really something to see, sir.” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, come on roommate Bruce, let's go see. Anthony, lead the way.”

Tony walked the dorm hall towards the science labs, opening the door to Bruce and Tony’s private area. Entering, Tony motioned his father to look at the diagrams and the project sitting in the middle of the room.

“Okay, so dad, this is what I’m working on. It’s a clean energy reactor. Right now, I have a small prototype, but I think -”

“Can it make weapons?”

“Uh. No. It provides energy.”

“Then why the fuck are you building it, son? Have you forgotten what the family business is? It's weapons. Not this faggot, hippy, kumbaya shit. Forget about it.”

“But dad -”

“No, _Anthony_ . I pay for your schooling, I made you and you will listen to me if you want to keep your last name. Throw this away, focus on business. I will not have the Stark name attached to _this_. Are we clear?” Howard stood over Tony, glaring down at his son.

“Y-yeah, dad. I understand.”

“Great, now I expect to see you at the house as soon as the semester is over.”

“Yeah.” Tony looked at the floor, avoiding looking at Bruce or Howard.

“You'll see, it’ll be great, your mother will be happy. We need to get you to talk to my contacts with the military and get those relationships started now.”

Howard lazily walked back to the diagrams, sneering at the blueprints.

“And hey, Obie will be there to keep you company.” Tony violently flinched. Howard, remembering Bruce was there, looked at him.

“Bruce, I don't know about your parents, but it’s important to instill strong values into your sons. Remember, good and great are seldom the same man and a smart man knows which is better to be. If my son was smarter, I wouldn't need to remind him of that so often.”

***

“Jesus,” Natasha spoke. 

“Hmmm, yeah.”

“Wait, you said Stark flinched when his father brought up who? Ovie?”

“Obie. Yeah, never got the bottom of that mystery. He was Howard’s partner in the company. Something like an uncle figure to Tony. Oh, hey, your phone is buzzing, do you want to get that?”

Natasha groaned as she answered. “Hell-”

Friday’s voice spoke. “Hello, Natasha. Peter is having difficulties breathing and I recommend medical attention.” 

***

Tony scrubbed his face in exasperation. “Friday, notify me when Nat and Bruce have left the building completely.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Great. What’s Peter doing right now?”

“Peter is talking to Bruce right now.”

“ _Great_. Fucking great.”

Tony stood up and walked to one of the cabinets, reaching in and looking for a needed tool. Tony paused, pulling a recognizable object from the cabinet. He looked at the long-forgotten bottle of whiskey. 

He had forgotten about this hiding place. Rotating the bottle in his hands, he contemplated opening it up and drinking some. Some wouldn't hurt. He was given some as a child and it never affected him negatively. Tony had control, he knew he had enough willpower to just drink some and pour out the rest. Suddenly, Friday spoke, startling Tony.

“Mr. Stark, Natasha, and Bruce are leaving the front entrance now.”

“Good. Thanks, Friday.”

“Mr. Rhodes is also at the front door and calling you. Would you like to accept?”

Tony nearly dropped the bottle. 

“What? What do you mean at the front door?”

Friday used a nearby screen to show a video feed of an annoyed-looking Rhodey standing in front of the building with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Shit. Yeah, accept the call. Uh, hey, Rhodey.”

“Tony. I know your AI thing sees me. Come on, let me up. It won’t open the door for me.”

Tony looked guiltily at the whiskey bottle in his hand. “I’m… not home. This is an automatic message. I can-”

“Tony, what the fuck is going on? I know you're up there. Just let me up.”

“I can't do that.”

“Why the fuck not? What are you fucking hiding?”

A suddenly found bottle of whiskey, a teen boy, and not a shred of moral decency.

“Rhodes, let me come down. We can go anywhere you want.”

“No, let me come up. I want to check on things. Fuck, Tony, what are you hiding that is so fucking bad I can’t come up?”

“How about you fucking trust me? Is that so hard to fucking ask?”

“Last time I fucking trusted you, you drove drunk into a fucking lamp post and ended up in prison. You lost that trust, Tony. Let me come up now or-”

“Or what?!”

“I’m finished with you.”

“Really? Because I missed running with you and won't let you snoop through my shit? That’s your fucking line?!”

“Yes, because I can’t deal with you spiraling again, Tony. Bruce called me, Pep called me. Everyone thinks you're either drinking or doing something worse.”

Tony scoffed. “Fucking unbelievable. Fucking Judas’s, all of ya. Well, don’t fucking worry about me anymore because I’m fucking finished with all of you. Friday, fucking disconnect the call now.”

Tony was fuming, he looked at the whiskey bottle. He was unsure if he wanted to smash it or drink the entire thing in one gulp. Tony paced, thinking about Rhodey’s words, how everyone was against him. Everyone just wanted him to fail. It wasn't going to happen. 

“Friday, what's Peter doing now?” Tony snapped.

“Peter is reading right now.”

Now was just as good a time as any to get the little talk out of the way about May not flying out. Tony, still angry, started walking towards Peter.

***

  
  


Peter looked up from the novel he had been attempting to read for the last hour. The closet door knocked again. This time Mr. Stark opened it and, without looking or saying anything to Peter, walked in and sat down in front of Peter. The teen could tell from his demeanor that Mr. Stark was angry, and Peter was growing more anxious by the second.

Mr. Stark cleared his throat. “So, we need to talk about May.”

“What about May?”

“It’s just... she really wants to fly out here. And Peter that just can’t happen. You get that right?” Mr. Stark looked directly at Peter. He pushed down his anxiousness and fear and nodded. Mr. Stark exhaled.

“ _Good_. You get it. See, it would've been bad if you didn't. So just, I don't know, explain to her that you don't want her to fly out here. Doesn’t have to be mean, just say you're having too much fun here. She’ll get it. Just you know, make sure it works. It would be really unfortunate if she flew out here and something happened to her. Like that she wouldn't have her position left back in California. You know if she got the ax.”

Peter flinched at the threat. Mr. Stark was threatening May, wasn't he?

Mr. Stark continued on. “I mean, you have to convince her, kid. I don't want to be the bad guy here and make those phone calls, but I will. You convinced your friends, MJ and Ned, right? That they can't show up?”

Peter numbly nodded, now worried about his friends, too. Mr. Stark smiled, it reminded Peter too much of Skip. He had to look away. 

“See, smart guy. Okay, well, I need to go work on some things. But remember to call May, make sure she gets the point. Capisce?”

Peter nodded again, stunned silent. Mr. Stark groaned as he got up and Peter avoided looking at the man. 

His mind was going too fast, all he could think about was that Mr. Stark was powerful, he knew people. He wasn't a good man. What was the life of one woman to a man like him? Peter suddenly realized he couldn't breathe, his chest was too tight. Blood was pounding in his ears.

***

  
  


_One problem down, at least,_ Tony thought as he walked back to his lab. He didn't like telling the kid he would fire May if she flew out, but he just didn't have the patience tonight to explain it any other way. Tony walked inside the lab and instantly remembered the bottle of whiskey.

Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked to the bottle and sat and held it. All desire to drink it was gone. His earlier anger finally cleared enough to reason that it would not be a good idea to drink. But holding it had some odd comfort to it. 

So, Tony sat and just held the bottle in his hands, not thinking.

***

Tony was startled into awareness when the lab doors were thrown open. Tony looked up at an enraged Natasha, fast approaching him with wrath radiating from her. She cornered him and even with their height difference, he felt smaller than her.

“Nat, what-”

“You get off on this shit, Stark? Threatening May? What the fuck is wrong with you? I am so tired of expecting you to act like a human. I’ve had fucking enough. You hear me?” The woman’s eyes fell to the whiskey bottle. Nat scoffed and looked back at Tony. 

“You have to be kidding me. So what? You pound down a few and then go tell Peter that if he doesn't do what you say, May dies? I was able to convince him, by the way, it was all dark jokes and empty threats, but I’m fucking done.”

Tony was growing irate. He shoved the woman back. “I didn't threaten to kill anyone. I told Peter that May would lose her job if she came here. And I didn’t fucking drink. I found the bottle -” The woman laughed. Tony saw red. “You know what? You say you're done? Good riddance, I say.”

“What the fuck did you say!?”

“I said, good fucking riddance. I should have fired you a long time ago. I should have never fucking called you. Peter’s been here for almost a month and he’s worse than ever. You haven't helped him at all! You can't help people! All you know is how to be a fucking criminal!”

“Says a fucking ex-felon!”

“Who says you are shit at helping anyone but your own best interest! You promised you could help him! And look where we fucking are! You didn't help him when he was being raped, you didn't help him when he OD'd, you can't help anyone! You couldn’t fucking keep your own sister from being raped and murdered in a fucking brothel! So good fucking riddance to you!”

Both adults looked at each other, stunned by the words that were exchanged. Tony regretted saying it as he watched Nat’s face crumple. 

“Nat, I’m -”

Before he could say a word, the woman turned and slammed the doors open, and ran out. 

***

Natasha couldn't see as she ran from Stark's lab. She was angry, she wanted to kill Stark in every way possible. She wanted...she wanted to cry. Nat faced Peter’s door and composed herself. She walked in and found Peter nodding off, trying to stave off sleep after such a bad panic attack. The teen and the woman both knew only nightmares would come once he finally slept. 

Peter, with glazed-over eyes, looked at Nat. “Hey, Nat.”

“Hello, Peter.” She attempted to smile at the teen, but she was certain it came across as odd-looking.

“What's wrong?”

Nat exhaled. “So much. But Peter, I have to leave. I’m sorry.”

“That's okay, I'm sorry your date with Dr. Banner was ruined by me.”

“No, Peter. You didn’t ruin anything.” Nat lowered her voice to a very low whisper. 

“Do you have that thing I gave you?” Peter looked like he knew she meant the cellphone. “Good. Peter, you need to keep that on you at all times now. If… when something happens, you use it. You get to a safe place and hide there. There might be another man with me, but he’s nice. We will take you somewhere safe, alright?”

Peter looked at her, confused, but nodded. She knew it would make more sense when he remembered this tomorrow. She smiled one last time at the teen trying to hold back tears and leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“I hope to see you again when you're better Peter. Goodbye for now. Try to get some sleep. Take some of the medication if you have to.” 

Peter nodded and silently watched her as she left. Natasha slowly walked out of the tower, walking numbly as she found Bruce’s car parked nearby. She got into the passenger seat and stared at her hands.

“Hey, so did everything go okay? Emergency diverted?”

Nat couldn't speak. Bruce's hand reached her wrist.

“Nat? What happened?”

Nat looked at Bruce’s concerned face and felt her eyes moistened.

“Did I ever tell you about my sister?” And exploded into tears.

  
  


_September 15th Saturday_

Peter’s eyelids felt heavy as he tried to wake up. He could tell he’d been asleep too long. He was thankful it was Saturday because he was certain it was noon by now. 

After Nat left him, he reluctantly took sleeping medications. The ensuite medicine cabinet only had enough pills for one dose. Peter had been too exhausted to get angry over that fact as he swallowed the pills last night. 

Now awake, Peter was becoming more and more aware of what happened last night. Of Mr. Stark threatening May, his panic attack, Nat telling him goodbye. Did Nat say goodbye as in she wasn’t going to come back? The closet door knocked and Mr. Stark walked in. Peter flinched and huddled away. The man held his hands up.

“I know, I fucked up. Look, I should have worded it diff-”

“No! I don’t care! Go away!”

Mr. Stark sighed and scrubbed his face. “I know, but I need to tell you some things. Look, I know you like Natasha, but she’s not coming back here.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, but hey, I already have been looking into new therapists and figured you should pick.” Mr. Stark handed Peter a tablet opened to several profiles. Peter numbly looked at the screen. 

“Look, see this as something good. We can get you set up with someone better, someone qualified. I wasn’t sure if you wanted a man or woman so I added a mix in the group.”

Peter couldn’t think, it was like he was underwater. The tablet slipped from his hands. 

“Uh, Pete? You alright?” 

Peter couldn’t breathe, he slumped over clutching his chest. He could hear Mr. Stark’s voice but couldn't decipher the words. He could tell Mr. Stark was panicking. The man was running around and trying to speak to Peter. As Peter saw Mr. Stark’s hands come towards him, he cried out and cringed away.

Mr. Stark grabbed the tablet and tapped at it, his hands moving fast. Suddenly the tablet was held in front of Peter’s face. Peter blinked into awareness as he recognized May’s concerned face filling the screen. Peter scabbled to hold the tablet. May was miming breathing in and out and Peter mimicked her. Slowly his hearing came back and he was able to understand May.

“It’s okay, Peter, I’m here. It’s alright.”

***

“What the fuck do you mean, Nat’s gone?!” May screeched over Tony’s phone.

Tony groaned but was thankful that Friday was altering his voice some. “Ms. Parker, she wasn’t working out. Peter needs-”

“Bullshit. He had a panic attack bad enough that I had to be called? Clearly, Peter shouldn’t be there. I’m flying out there. I want to check on Peter and I'll decide if he should even stay.”

“It was just a little hiccup to the change, Peter’s doing just fine -”

“Well, he can tell me that with his own mouth when I see him. I need to go, I need to book a ticket.”

“Wait -”

The call hung up. Tony cursed, everything was coming undone.

***

“May, please, you can’t just leave.” Happy pleaded as May ran around the house grabbing what she needed.

“Yes, I fucking can. Something is wrong. Peter needs me.”

“May, if you leave, you forfeit the program. You-”

“I don’t give a shit! I will happily go back to my shitty job in the city and that small apartment if it means Peter is okay! He’s all I have!” The woman burst into tears.

“I understand, but with the storms in the midwest, there’s no way you’d be able to fly out this weekend. You’re just going to be waiting at the airport for days.”

“Well, what the fuck can I do? I have to…” 

“Look, this is my suggestion. Videocall Peter. See how’s he doing. And when the storms clear in a few days, decide then to fly out or not. If you fly out, I’ll cover for you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes. Look, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I was hoping…”

May leaned in and kiss Happy on the cheek. “Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


_September 16th Sunday_

“I’m really sorry I missed movie night last night, guys,” Peter spoke to MJ and Ned in the laptop video call.

“It’s okay Peter, we understand. May wanted to talk to you. How was that?” MJ asked.

“It was good, it was nice talking to her that long. She walked the beach and showed me everything from her camera. It was pretty nice.”

“That’s great, man. So...Nat’s gone?” Ned spoke.

Peter felt a flare of anger remembering that Mr. Stark had fired Nat. He bitterly spoke. “Yeah, I can still call her, but she can’t treat me anymore in person.”

“Shit, so now you have to get a new therapist?”

“No. I don’t want anyone but Nat. When I leave in five months, then I can have her treat me again.”

“What? Peter that doesn’t make sense at all. What do you mean? You have five months left? Peter are you…?”

“MJ, I think we should just ask him already.”

“Yeah, we should. Peter, are you being held captive or something? Blink twice if -”

The call ended suddenly. Peter blinked in confusion. Friday spoke. “I’m sorry Peter, but I have protocols to end the call if certain things are said.”

“What? Nat was right, you are watching my every move.”

The door opened and Mr. Stark walked in. Peter stood up, glaring at the man. Peter wanted to hit him the moment he walked in.

“Peter, we need to find you a new therapist. Look at who’s available and pick.” Mr. Stark tried to hand the tablet to Peter, but the teen slapped it out of his hand.

“No, fuck off. I don’t want anyone but Nat!”

“Peter!”

“No, we keep doing this over and over. Aren't you tired of it?! I am! I’m fucking sick and tired of seeing you and dealing with you and being in this fucking closet! I hate you and nothing is ever going to change that! Let me go! I'd rather be in my sad, shitty apartment alone, than see you for another second!”

Peter, panting from the enraged screaming, watched Mr. Stark stand there. The man swallowed and looked resigned. “Okay.”

“Okay? Okay, what?” 

“You should go home, you’re not happy here. You’re not getting better.”

“Really?” 

“Y-yeah, get your backpack. Pack up and what you can't take with you, I’ll...I’ll have someone pack it up and send it to you. Let me...I’ll make some phone calls. Leave you alone for a bit. When you’re ready, I’ll be in the hallway.”

Mr. Stark wouldn’t look at Peter as he walked out of the room. Peter stood there for a moment of disbelief and then started grabbing his things, stuffing them into his bag. Peter picked up the overstuffed bag and, with an anxious energy, walked out of the closet and into the hallway.

Mr. Stark was on his phone in the hallway. He looked tired and motioned Peter to follow him to the elevator. “So, I can have a car take you back or…?”

“I...can take the bus or the subway.”

“No, let me give you money for a taxi then. Here.” Mr. Stark pulled his wallet out and handed Peter a wad of bills. 

“No, Mr. Stark, I…”

“Peter, let me do this one last thing for you please?” Peter accepted the money. “So here’s your key back, don’t worry it’s the only one I have. Karen is still in the security system, for now, so the front entrance will let you in without a code. I’ll call Nat. She’ll stay with you till May comes back. Anything else?”

Mr. Stark finally looked at Peter. He looked like a man who had accepted his fate. Peter didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. The elevator doors opened.

Peter looked inside and back to Mr. Stark. 

“It’s not a trick, it’ll take you right down into the lobby. There should be plenty of taxis. I’m sorry... I’m just sorry.”

Peter walked into the lift and looked at Mr. Stark who smiled sadly at the teen and waved as the doors closed. Peter fidgeted as the elevator moved down. He was growing more and more jittery as he approached the lobby.

The doors opened to a cacophony of noises. Peter shrank back into the elevator, unmoving. He felt overwhelmed and couldn’t move until someone cleared their throat. Peter realized people were waiting to get on. 

“Uh, sorry.” Peter jerkily stepped out into the lobby. Peter tried to focus on the goal. He needed to go outside and just get into a taxi and soon be back in the apartment. 

A man collided with Peter. “Hey, watch where you’re going, you little shit!” Peter blanched, he was sweating his breathing was getting hard. The angry man was still glaring at him. Peter looked down and mumbled an apology and started walking towards the exit. Peter felt like everyone was staring at him as he walked the lobby. He reached the doors and pushing back the doors, he was repulsed by the noise. 

The sidewalk was crowded, the noise deafening. His ears were pounding, he couldn’t see straight. He stumbled, trying not to get lost in the crowd. He couldn’t breathe. He spotted an alley and, half-blind walked over to it. In the alley, he hunched over, his breathing was uncontrollable. His vision was getting dark at the edges. He felt like he was drowning. Peter felt weightless as he fell forward and only saw darkness.

***

Tony sat at the lab table and looked at the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He stared at it and made his decision. He picked up the bottle, rotating the familiar weight, and uncapped it, smelling it. No point in getting a glass, Tony had given up. He had no one. He was going to drink and drink and succumb to his destruction. The bottle approaching his lips, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

“Mr. Stark. I believe Peter has fainted outside.”

Tony dropped the bottle, letting it fall to the floor and shatter. “What?”

“Peter has fainted and-”

Before the AI could finish, Tony was out of the lab and running.

***

Peter awoke on soft pillows and too loud chewing sounds. Peter looked around his surroundings, recognizing the closet back in the penthouse. Mr. Stark was sitting nearby eating crackers. He offered the packet to Peter. 

“I was always hungry after I had a panic attack.”

Peter took the packet. “You had panic attacks?” 

“Used to have them all the time. We have… you and I have some painful similarities.”

Peter took out a cracker and ate one. “So, what happens now?”

“I’m going to call Nat, apologize, and make sure you get the care you need so that when May comes back, you can have a normal life.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes, no more me forcing a relationship on you. I just… you need to get better. So how about I leave you alone. If you need anything, I’ll send Dum-E.” Mr. Stark got up and walked out of the closet, pulling his phone out and calling Nat.

“Stark?”

“You won. I’ll tell you anything, just come back and help Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeafOnTheWind read this over  
> Skippyjo94 edited  
> Chapter 6 - "I'll be a better man today" won't be out for some time, this chapter really drained me and I want to work on my BDSM rom-com fic till I feel like writing ch 6.


	6. I'll be a better man today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skippyjo edited, LeafOnTheWind had a look over.

_September 16th Sunday_

“We should go to the police!” 

“And say what? Our friend _might_ be a captive?!” MJ screamed back at the video call with Ned.

“The video cut as soon as you asked! Clearly, he _is_ a captive!”

“Yes, and we have zero ideas where. What are we going to say? He’s somewhere in New York City, in a closet, go knock on doors to search everyone’s closets?”

“We can’t just sit here! He needs help! We need to -”

A video call request popped up on MJ and Ned’s laptops at the same time. Ned looked at MJ. “Are you seeing that too?”

“Yeah, it might be like, the captors. Do you have your video recording ready?”

“Yep. Ready?” MJ nodded and both teens accepted the call. Peter’s showed up on the screen.

“Peter?! Are you alright? What happened?”

“Sorry, my computer, uh, died suddenly and it took me a minute to find the power cable.”

MJ and Ned looked at the screen in disbelief. 

“Peter, are you...are those crackers?”

Peter nodded and spoke as he ate another. “Yef, sorry, I was hungry.”

“Peter, are you okay?” MJ DMed Peter a message asking him to hold up three fingers if he wasn’t safe.

Peter read the message and then looked back to his friends. “Guys, I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Great actually. Nat’s coming back and, yeah, things are going to be better now.”

“Peter, MJ asked you if you were being held captive and your call just shut down completely. Like-”

“I know, I’m sorry for worrying both of you, but it’s fine. I’m just hungry. So don’t worry.”

A knocking could be heard over the call, and Ned and MJ watched as Peter looked away then back to the call. “Hey, I’m sorry, Nat’s here. I’ll call you guys later, okay?”

“Peter, wait -”

The video call ended. Ned and MJ stared at one another in silence. Suddenly Ned spoke. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to cost me like, all my saved up allowance, but it’ll be worth it if it works.”

***

Tony waited by the elevator doors with his head down. He felt tired despite how early it was in the day. The doors opened to an irate Natasha who was walking fast towards him, screaming in Russian. 

“ты гребаная пизда! Я должен был оставить тебя умирать!”

Tony held his hands up. “That sounds very angry and I deserve it.”

“Да, конечно!”

Tony grimaced. “Look, I shouldn’t have brought up Nadja -”

“Don’t you say her name!”

Tony winched from the volume. “I’m sorry. I mean it.”

“For what!? What piss poor apology on the pile of apologies is this one?!”

“For… a lot of things. But right now, for using Nadja against you. For treating you like shit. For this. For all the shit I’ve done with contacting you and what I’ve done with Peter.”

Nat was still looking at Tony sizing the man up. “But, look, only you can help Peter. You helped him before, you can help him now. And I know you can help him. So will you come back? Help Peter?”

Nat stared at Tony. “I’m here to help Peter, fuck your apologies.”

Tony sighed with relief. “Good. Great to have you back. I’ll get out of your way.” Tony turned to leave when Nat stopped him. “Wait, what did you mean, earlier?”

“I… I’m a hindrance to Peter. I’m removing myself from this.”

“You’ve given up? This obsession is finally over with?”

“I know… I know I shouldn’t bother or see him anymore. It’s for the best. And in January, Peter will go back to his old life.”

Tony solemnly walked back to the only place he knew he could be useful. Opening the doors to his lab, he stopped as he heard the crunching under his shoes. Looking down, he suddenly remembered the whiskey bottle. The glass shards littered the floor with a small puddle of the liquor in the center. 

As Tony surveyed the floor and the broken glass he was flooded with how he was about to drink, he was about to fuck it all up again, and what then would’ve happened if he had drunk and Friday couldn’t connect to him? Peter, passed out in an alleyway, for who knows how long. The guilt seized him, he couldn’t look at the mess any longer. Tony turned and hastily moved towards the elevator. 

“Friday, call whoever to clean the mess in my lab. I’m going out.”

Friday’s confirmation was the last he heard as the elevator doors closed.

*** 

"Thought I'd never see you again after you got out. Seemed like you'd be the kind to forget about us degenerates" 

Tony glanced up at the voice, having been lost in thought. Wade took the chair opposite of Tony in the prison visitation room.

Tony gave a weak smile at the other man. “Well, it was difficult to go on without a daily argument.”

“Huh. That so? So, tell me, how’s the outside world been, Starky?”

“I… why don’t you tell me how you’ve been, Wade?”

“Oh shit, you’re really going to pass on an opportunity to talk about yourself? You must really miss me. Well, okay, so after you left, Weasel _tried_ to get the cell phone back from me, but here’s the thing. I’m fucking crazy, so I told him -”

Wade’s words faded out to Tony. It was like being underwater for the man. The full weight of his earlier decision was coming down on him in full force. He… had given up on Peter. He had lost Rhodey again, Happy didn’t want to speak to him, Bruce probably as well. Tony was alone. How was he going to exist now? He loved Peter and now that’s gone. All he could do now was silently watch the teen. Watch him get better and then what? Peter leaves, never to see Tony again. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Fingers were snapping in front of his face.

“Hey? Hey, Stark? You alright there? Look, I know describing this morning's food isn’t, eh, you know, pleasant, but hey, are you alright?”

Tony became more aware of his surroundings, remembering where he was. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and exhaled.

“Yeah, sorry, Wade. Just…”

“Hey, I get it. Hard to be back here and all that.”

“Yeah.” Tony noticed behind Wade, Thor was sitting with another man and was trying to gain Tony’s attention by waving. 

The other man with Thor snapped at him. “Thor, are you listening to me? I’m trying to go over this and I need you to listen.”

Thor chastised, mumbled. “Yes, Loki.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, seeing a big guy like Thor being told off by someone smaller and weaker. Wade followed his eyesight and laughed. 

“Thor said in the last AA meeting that he missed your jokes.”

“Really?”

“Yeppers. Maybe you should come back sometimes. Like a big brother thing. Influence the unfixable of society with your positivity.”

“I don’t know about that. But I can visit you.”

“Ooooo, I’ll wait with baited breath! But enough about me, how’s the ivory tower?”

“It’s… it’s” Tony sighed and rubbed his neck, relieving all the stress and broken whiskey bottle and... Peter. “So, I have… it’s… Peter.”

“Peter? Your uh, nephew, right? The one… Skip…” 

“Yeah. He hasn’t been doing too well lately. And… I don’t know. I just. The therapist came in and I just had to leave.”

“He’s living with you?”

“Yeah and he hates my guts. I don’t know. I think I need to get distance from him to help him.”

“And you came here to distract yourself.”

“Well…”

“It’s fine, well not _fine_ because it means you’re using me and not in the fun way. Why does he hate you? Not enough gifts from Uncle Tony?”

“No… it’s complicated.”

“ _So,_ what are you going to do? You're just going to abandon him like a box of unwanted kittens? Throw money at the problem? Fuck Stark, he’s like a teen, right? So he hates you? Well, all teens hate everyone over 30. Get the fuck over it.”

“It’s more than that… it’s”

“It’s nothing. Look, I’m an expert with kids. Be the responsible adult, woman up and be there and give a shit for him.”

“I’ll… try.”

“Good, and next time you visit, bring me something, alright? I want to show off in the unit I have a rich sugar daddy on the outside.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving before this gets too weird.”

Wade wined. “No, daddy Stark, I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Bye, Wade. See you next week.”

  
  


*** 

“I think that was a good first session, Peter. What do you think?”

“I think so? It’s kinda weird you know having like, a serious session after all this.”

“I know, but if you’re up to it we can have a longer, more in-depth session tomorrow?”

“Will it be like how it was back in the apartment?”

Nat nodded. “We need to get you back to exposure therapy. So, yes. We have to move out into the penthouse. Do some exercises of walking around like before.”

“Uh… yeah.” Nat, sensing the teen’s hesitation. “Stark won’t be interfering. You won’t see him at all during the sessions.”

“Well… okay. And you think I can be… you know, fine again?”

“I think now we can focus on you being able to be outside and living a normal life of a teenager. After all of this is over. Consider this to be a very strange but forgettable part of your life.”

***

Tony awoke with a start. He was tangled in his sheets. He gasped out. “Friday, scan me. I think I’m having a heart attack.”

The AI spoke. “My scans indicate you’re not having a heart attack.”

Tony clutching his chest, trying to breathe out. “The fuck I’m not. What’s wrong with me then?”

“I believe you were having a nightmare and are now experiencing an anxiety attack. Would you like me to call EMS?”

Tony tried to focus. He wasn’t having a heart attack. He was having an anxiety attack. He needed to breathe and to focus on what was he dreaming about? _Oh_. Tony remembered now. The nightmare slowly coming back. Fleeting but pronounced enough to recall enough to know it was an old memory of Obie.

Tony gave a shaking breath out and scrubbed his face. He looked at the time and groaned, seeing how late it was, how impossible sleep was going to be. Tony got up from the bed and walked to his lab to work on something. He knew sleep was not going to come tonight.

_September 17th Monday_

“Sorry, guys. I can’t talk right now. Nat and I are going to have a more in-depth session soon.”

“That’s okay, Peter. It’s great, right? Like, it’ll help you more?” Ned asked from the laptop. 

MJ and Ned were in the auditorium after the decathlon meeting, looking at Ned’s laptop as the teens video called.

Peter nodded. “I think so. I hope so.”

“Good. So we know you can’t have care packages, but what about cards? We have a bunch all ready to give you from Ned’s parents and the club members.” MJ spoke.

“I’ll ask Nat. I think it’ll be alright.”

“Why would you ask Nat? Shouldn’t you ask someone at the facility?”

Peter noticed Ned giving a pointed look at MJ.

“Uh… I mean, I need to ask Nat to see if she can pick them up from you guys.” Peter stuttered out, forgetting that he shouldn’t reveal more about his situation. 

“Yeah, we understand Peter. Hope your session goes well. Talk to you later?” 

“Yeah, Ned. Bye guys.”

Peter exited the video call and sighed. He needed to be better at not letting too much slip. Nat knocked and opened the closet door.

“Peter? The club meeting is over right? So, ready to get moving?”

Peter swallowed and shakily got up. “I’m ready.”

Nat and Peter walked the penthouse little by little. So far, Peter had really only seen the front hallway with the elevators, the living room, a small dining room, and a kitchen. The home felt never-ending. Just massive, room after room, winding hallways leading to more rooms. He knew that he had only explored a portion of the home, but his anxiety was getting the best of him. 

"H-hey, I think that’s enough, uh, for now. I’ve seen enough.” Nat, sensing Peter was at his limit, led him back to the small confines of the closet. Peter leaned against the wall as he slid down it. Nat sat near. 

"So, that was good progress. Would you like to start a talking session?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Now, I think we should go back to the old schedule, daily exposure, a talking session on Mondays and Fridays. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, I think that works. It worked before. Should work again, right?”

“I believe so, but Peter, you need to remember this isn’t a race. We set a pace that is do-able and we go from there.”

“What happens if… when I go back to May’s in January, and I’m still not okay?”

“Then I continue to work with you until you don’t need me.”

“I don’t think I can afford you when I’m back at May’s.”

“Don’t worry about it, Peter. It’s all taken care of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stark has made a trust for your treatment. You will be provided with anything you need, for life.”

“I didn’t ask him. I don’t want a handout. I-”

“Peter? Will that money help you?”

“I guess.”

“And does it look like Stark needs any more wealth?”

“No?”

“Then see it as payment for the misery and shit he put you in.”

“I don’t know…”

“You can always change your mind later, you still have plenty of time. Ready to start the session?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Let’s talk about Skip’s death first.”

*** 

Peter awoke with a start. He rubbed his face, turning to look at the clock. Groaning at the time, Peter sat up, annoyed, maneuvering the twisted blankets from his legs. He was woken up by a painful memory of Skip, the earlier therapy session still on Peter’s mind. Despite the lateness of the hour, Peter knew sleep was not coming. 

***

Tony awoke painfully on the cold, hard lab floor. “Ehugh, fuck.” He had fallen asleep at the table and slipped off the chair onto the floor. Tony looked at the time and rubbed his tired eyes. It was late, late enough to go to bed and wake up past noon. But Tony didn’t want to sleep. Every time he slept would just be another memory, another painful recollection of Howard or… someone else Tony didn’t want to think about. Tony wearily got up and, on shaky legs, walked to his coffee machine, ready to stay up another night to avoid sleep. 

  
  


_September 18th Tuesday_

“Are you okay, Peter?” Ned’s concerned voice spoke through the video call.

Peter yawned. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, hey, tomorrow do you and MJ want to watch a movie after school again?”

“Um, well I’d love to, but tomorrow I have a thing with my family and MJ told me earlier she has to go to the dentist, but, uh hey, raincheck. Totally can on Friday. Is Nat still meeting with me and MJ so we can drop off your cards?”

“Yes, I asked her and she said she can pick them up at the usual time and place on Friday and on Sunday she’ll give them to me.”

“Good. Not to spoil the surprise, but I know some of the cards will have a little extra in it.”

“Extra what?”

“Just when you get it, hold on to it, okay?”

“Uh, sure. Are you okay, Ned?”

“I am, but I’ll be better when you get the cards. You know, because it’s, uh, important that you maintain, uh, relationships and connections to us and your other friends. We care about you, Peter.”

“Oh-kay, thanks in advance then. I care about you guys too. I do have to go, I need to do my exposure exercises.”

“Yeah, get that shit done, you got this!”

Peter laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm. “Thanks, Ned. I’ll see you later.” And closed the laptop.

Peter exhaled and tiredly got up. He slowly walked the same path he and Nat did the day before and that morning. It still felt too much, too big. How does one man live in all this? Well, one man and one teen - kinda.

Peter, feeling anxious, was making his way back to his closet when he noticed, for the first time, a door not far from his bedroom door. Peter, curious, opened it and poked his head inside.

Just like his room, it had large windows. The blinds were closed so the room was dark, Peter strained his eyes to see more of the room as he entered more. He noticed movement and stopped. 

Mr. Stark was tossing and turning in a large bed. The man clearly was in the midst of a nightmare. Peter slowly backed away and closed the door, walking back to the closet, embarrassed to have seen that and having forgotten Mr. Stark did live in the penthouse. 

He just didn’t know the man’s room was next to his. Peter didn’t want to see the man and it seemed like Mr. Stark was avoiding him as well. Ever since Sunday, his meals were brought to him by either Dum-E or by Nat, when she was there. Peter still disliked the man, but seeing him clearly also suffering from similar issues to Peter, whatever those similar issues might be, the teen felt a pang of sympathy. Peter remembered the man’s words last Sunday “ _You and I have some painful similarities._ ”

Peter shook his head, he didn’t want to think about Mr. Stark. Let the man be, Peter needed to get better and never see him again.

  
  


_September 19th Wednesday_

“So, this is the place?” MJ asked.

“Yep, this is the address Nat gave May. I didn’t know what to expect, but this wasn’t it.”

“Well, at least there’s some flowers?”

The teens stood in front of a vacant lot with overgrown weeds and trash. The chain-link fence bordering the lot had an old faded sign that had corners falling in on itself.

“Well, this was a dead end. But we still have the other plan?” 

Ned exhaled. “Yeah, we have that ready to go at least. I just expected like, some kind of smoking gun, like a huge clue, you know?”

“It is what it is, Ned. We came, we saw, we can use this when we see Nat on Friday.”

“Yeah… I know. It’s just…” Ned stopped when he noticed something. The teen walked towards the faded sign.

“What is it?”

Ned brushed and pulled at the sign, pointing at the words to MJ. “This says the lot is owned by 'Stark ind.'”

“So? It’s a big company.”

Ned pulled out his phone, quickly typing away. “I know, I can’t explain it. It’s just, it seems like something big and I’m like, right on the edge of finding it.”

MJ thought for a moment. “You might have a point. Didn’t May suddenly win a brand new Stark tablet right before Peter’s birthday?”

“Yeah, and I can't tell you how much that tablet is too advanced, like _way_ too advanced. It’s just… hold up.” Ned flashed his phone to the other teen. 

Both looked at the words Ned highlighted. 

“ _Friday, an advanced AI developed for the personal use of the creator, Anthony Stark, paved the way for similar AI’s developed by the company_.”

“Peter said Friday worked at the facility. That can’t be a coincidence.”

“No, it can't be. And I think we found how we can get answers from Nat now.”

  
  


_September 20th Thursday_

Peter nodded off sometime in the night. He had another nightmare and had spent the rest of the night sitting up and studying on his laptop. He woke up with a painful crick in his neck from falling asleep against the closet wall. He grabbed at his phone, checking the time and making sure he wasn’t late to sign into his school portal. 

Peter made it just in time to sign in and opened the camera to attend class. Ned and MJ messaged him nearly at the same time.

**Ned**

**You alright there?**

**MJ**

**Hey, did you sleep any?**

**Peter**

**Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.**

**Ned**

**Still gonna ask man.**

**MJ**

**Don’t tell me what to do, I’ll worry about you if I want to.**

Peter laughed at the responses and focused on the class.

***

Peter yawned as he hit the submit key of the exam. He moved the laptop away and rubbed his tired eyes. He had finished the exam early, and it was his last class of the day.

Peter pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, thinking of what he wanted to do with his now available time. His stomach answered him. Peter groaned as he got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen. 

In the last few days, he had gotten better at exploring the wide-open spaces of the penthouse. Nat had been discussing moving more throughout the penthouse. Peter stopped mid-step as he entered the kitchen. Mr. Stark also looked like he had stopped suddenly at seeing Peter. Both looked at each other not moving. The room had an awkward air to it.

Eventually Mr. Stark cleared his throat. “I thought your class didn’t end for another hour?”

“I had an exam, I finished early.”

“Well good, I’ll just get out of your way then.”

Peter noticed what Mr. Stark had been doing. The man was standing in front of an espresso maker. His hands had a slight tremor as he moved his mug. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark? I don’t know much about coffee, but that seems like a lot of caffeine.”

The man laughed. “Yeah, I modified the espresso marker to output enough for an americano mug. I’m trying to replace my blood with coffee. Working well so far.”

Tony looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Have you seen Dr. Banner?”

“Hm? No, we had a bit of a pow-wow last week. And I haven’t spoken to him since.”

“What about your other friend? The one with the weird name that runs?”

“Rhodey? No, he’s… he’s pretty angry with me.”

"What did you do? Did you apologize?"

“I… said. It’s… I don’t think that’s going to cut it, kid.” Tony bit out.

“Why not?”

“Because it just isn’t.”

“Adults apologize all the time, Mr. Stark. You should try to be an adult.”

“It’s just not going to work.”

“So, what? All your friends are just gone now? At least if you apologize then you tried. You’re not even going to try?”

Tony leaned against the counter and exhaled. “I don’t know.”

“Just try it. At least then Dr. Banner will come over maybe.”

“You can use my lab with him. If you like. I’ll leave both of you alone.”

“If you apologize to Dr. Banner then, yes, I’ll take that offer.”

“Alright, then I’ll go do that. Thanks… Peter.” The man left the kitchen walking towards his lab. Instead of drinking his coffee, he pulled out his phone, dialing.

“Tony?”

“Hey, Bruce.”

“Something happened? You don’t sound good.”

“It’s uh, nothing. Just, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about last week.”

Tony braced himself for the inevitable rejection instead.

“Sure, apology accepted. I’m free on Saturday if you want to catch up?”

Tony’s brows scrunched together. “You’re fine? You forgive me?”

“Well, yeah. We’re friends, Tony. But you should call Rhodes. He’s not happy with you.”

Tony winced. “He called you?”

“Yes, why won’t you let him up? I’ve been in the penthouse, nothing's wrong. I told Rhodey that as well. He seems hurt, he thinks you’re hiding something from him.”

“It was just a really bad time for me and -”

“Tell him that. Make-up and we can all come up there this weekend.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Bruce. And hey, you mind coming back here and geeking out with Peter? He really likes you.”

Bruce softly laughed. “Yeah, happy to. He’s a great kid. But seriously, how are you?”

“I’ll… I’ll tell you and Rhodey all about it when I see both of you.”

“Looking forward to it. Bye, Tony. Good to see that you’re trying to be an adult.”

Tony hung up the call dialing another soon after.

“Rhodey, don’t hang up.”

“I need to stop answering your calls.”

“I know I fucked up.”

“Getting really tired of hearing that.”

“I’m sorry. I called to fully apologize and to beg you and Bruce to come by, search all you want on Saturday.”

“I’m sure by then everything incriminating will be swept up.”

“Then come now if you think I’m hiding something.”

The call was silent. “No, I should trust you. I _do_ trust you. I’ll be by with Banner on Saturday.”

“Looking forward to it. And for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about how I’ve been. It’s… been hard.”

“I’m sure. And I’m here to listen when you want to talk, remember that. Bye, Tones.”

The call ended and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. Tony considered going to Peter and telling him that he apologized, that he was trying, that he wasn’t all bad. But he knew he needed to keep away from the teen. Let him have a life. It was just painful for Tony to accept. 

_September 21st Friday_

Ned and MJ were huddled together nervously fiddling with several envelopes.

“You had to put it in the pink envelope?” 

“I wanted to make sure Peter would see it first and open it. I already told him to open mine first.”

“What if Nat or someone opens it?”

“Then we figure out a new plan. Whatever it takes -”

“Hey, guys.”

Both teens were startled as they turned to look at Nat. Nat looked at the teens curiously. 

“So, is all that for Peter?”

Ned nodded as he handed the bunch to the woman.

“Kinda bulky there. I thought it was just cards?”

“Uh, they are, yeah the bulky ones are just the kind that plays music when you open them. We and the team thought Peter might need something like that to brighten his mood.” MJ spoke.

“Y-yeah, music playing cards. It’s alright, right? Like, that’s okay for Peter to have?”

“I think so.”

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t want Peter to get in trouble. At the place, he’s in.”

“You guys are so considerate. I’ll bring these over on Sunday.”

Nat turned to leave when Ned spoke. “It’s just, we know that places like that sometimes won’t allow the music playing cards. Because they bother the other residents.”

“Okay, yeah, I can understand that.”

“But that won’t be an issue since Peter’s the only resident, right?”

Nat turned and looked at the teens. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about. But I _really_ must be going.”

“We know about Friday and Stark. So are you ready to just tell us?”

For a second Nat’s eyes widened and then she carefully schooled her face and spoke.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. But I really should be going. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it back here anytime soon.” Nat turned briskly moving further and further away from the teens.

“Why did you do that?” MJ snapped at Ned.

“I wanted to see how she’d react. I think I have an idea where Peter is now. But on Sunday, we’ll know for certain.”

“Better hope this works.”

  
  


_September 22nd Saturday_

“Peter?”

Peter looked up from the laptop screen. “Yes, Friday?”

“Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that you are free to go anywhere in the penthouse at any time. But he wanted you to be aware that he was having guests tonight and thought you wouldn’t like to be surprised.”

“Oh, well…” Peter was about to say that was considerate of him but stopped himself. 

“Who will be here?”

“Bruce Banner and James Rhodes”

_Oh, the weird name friend._

“Thanks, Friday. Tell… Mr. Stark, I won’t bother him with his friends.”

_Hopefully, he took my advice,_ Peter thought, and went back to his laptop.

***

  
  


“No, it’s fine. Just tell HR to cover everyone’s asses. And don’t fuck it up.”

“I did. Well, May spoke to HR.' 

“Well fine, good. Have fun tonight, don’t get too far with Ms. Parker.”

“ _Tony_.”

“ _Happy_.”

Happy exhaled on the other end of the call. Tony sat up in his lab chair, scratching his chin in thought.

“So, Happy about last week.”

“May says she won’t be leaving for the city anytime soon. Her son told her he’s doing fine and May didn’t want to cause any issues by leaving.”

“Well that’s great, but I mean I shouldn’t have told you to threaten her. That was wrong of me and I’m sorry about how I spoke to you. I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

The call went silent.

“Happy?”

“I’m here… just are you _okay_? Did you hit your head?”

Tony made an offended noise. Friday spoke.

“Mr. Stark, Rhodey, and Bruce are coming up in the elevator.”

“Hey Happy, I have to go, and I didn’t hit my head. I’m just apologizing.”

“Do I need to schedule a CAT scan, sir?”

“Goodbye, Happy. Have fun on your date with May.” 

Tony ended the call and pulled out his tablet. The man smiled when he found Peter laughing at something on his laptop. It was nice to see the teen happy. Tony told himself he had to accept that this was the only relationship he would have with Peter. From a distance. Tony exhaled and made his way to the elevators to greet his friends.

Tony put on a happy face as he approached them. “Hey.”

“Oh, shit. Tony, you okay?” Rhodey looked Tony up and down.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because you look like you haven’t slept in a week?” Bruce offered. 

“I’m fine, come on. Enough standing here.”

Tony led the men to his living room where they took a seat, still looking concerned at Tony.

“No Nat? Thought you two were attached at the hip?”

“I don’t think she wants to see you when she’s off. And she’s having dinner with her married friends, Steve and James. I think.”

“Huh, didn’t think she had friends.”

“ _Tony_.” Bruce admonished.

“I’m kidding.”

“Hey, where’s the intern? I want to meet this kid that wants to be mentored by you of all people.”

Bruce laughed. “Peter’s not here. It’s not like he lives here.”

Tony flinched, glad no one was looking at him. Tony tried to laugh it off. “So, what have you been up to, Bruce?”

“Well, me and Rhodey came straight here from SI. Pep called me. Asked to look at some tech for her. And to complain about a certain layabout.”

Tony winced again and rubbed his neck. “I should call her.”

“No, _really_?”

“Well, since I’m going on this apology tour, might as well. I’m sorry again to the both of you.”

“Tony, come on, you need to tell us what’s going on? You look like shit. And I’m sorry, but it’s true. And why couldn’t I come up last week?”

“Yeah, and why did Nat come back crying? What happened last week?”

Tony exhaled. “So, okay, I’ll tell you. Last week, when you showed up downstairs. I had found a bottle of whiskey that didn’t get picked up during the sweep. _And_ I didn’t drink it, but I didn’t want you to come up and find it and Nat saw it and thought the worst, and I said some things I shouldn’t have to her, which I apologized already to her.”

“Shit. What happened to it?” Rhodey asked.

“Dropped it by accident. Which I should have poured it down the sink as soon as I found it, but it’s… look, it hasn’t been easy alright? I’m sorry.”

“Tony? Hey, we’re here for you, alright? Look, I’m sorry I’ve been a little much on you. But I believe you about you being clean.”

“I am. Look, I think that’s all the sap I can handle for one night.” Tony cleared his throat. “Let’s, uh, head out. I need a steak after that.”

***

Tony spun in his lab chair. It was late, but for some reason, he had a feeling Pep would still be working. Tony dialed her number.

“Hey, Ms. Potts.”

“Stark.” 

“I owe you some apologies and I’m ready to come into the office whenever you need me from now on.” Tony looked at his tablet, watching Peter fretfully sleep. “I have a lot of free time on my hands and I need something to occupy myself with.”

  
  


_September 23rd Sunday_

“I’ll leave you to look at your cards, Peter.”

Peter nodded as Natasha left the closet, not looking up from the pile he was quickly opening and reading. Peter suddenly remembered Ned had told him to open his first and located the envelope with curiosity.

Peter opened the card and was confused. It looked like a music playing card but it wasn’t playing music. Peter examined the card finding the part that played music looked like it had been pulled out and replaced with something else. Peter looked at the small plastic box and looked back at the card reading the inside.

“ **Just hold onto this and don’t let go. Please”**

  * **Ned, MJ**



Peter looked perplexed, but slipped the box into his pocket and went back to looking at the other cards.

***

“They know something, Stark. This isn’t good.”

Tony paced in the lab as Nat was speaking. “I know. You called me and told me like, tens times already. Look, just go over it again. What were the exact words? And don’t say 'they were acting really suspicious' again. I want the exact words.”

“'We know about Friday and Stark.'” 

Tony stopped. “Wait, did they give you anything?”

“Yes, I told you, cards for Peter.”

“Did you _check_ them?”

“No, they’re just cards some have that music box thing.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Friday, scan for any trackers and block any signals detected.”

“Will do. Also, I should inform you there are two teens in the elevator attempting to gain access to the penthouse.”

Tony and Nat gasped as the nearest screen showed Ned and MJ in the elevator, pulling at wires.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so some changes. So this series will be 3 parts now. This fic will be about the first 3 months at the penthouse, part 3 will be about the last 3 months in the penthouse. I'm sorry but the fic is just too big for one part and I rather hate seeing fics over 150k, breaking it up is better.  
> So it goes  
> Part 1 - "Don't ever look back"  
> part 2 - “You try so loud to love me, but I cannot seem to hear”  
> Part 3 - "I shine only with the light you gave me"  
> Chapter title is from "I'll be good" by Jaymes Young  
> The Fic title is from "The unwanted animal" by the amazing devil  
> Sorry that this was not planned at the start but it is what it is.  
> Ch 7 "I still get a little scared of something new" is currently being edited so expect that soon.


	7. I still get a little scared of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's so weird to write a fic about stalking as someone who was stalked.

_September 23th Sunday_

“Are you sure you won't like, electrocute yourself?”

“Nope.” Ned pulled more of the wires in the elevators. “But the tracker is showing Peter is in this building and I suspect he’s in the penthouse. And, by God, we’re getting up there.”

“Is this one of those times where if we get caught, I’m blind, and you're deaf?” MJ asked.

“If we get caught, then -”

“Hello.”

Both teens jumped at the voice, looking around the elevator.  
  


“Hello?”

“I’ve been asked if you would like to be taken up to the penthouse. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes? Are you an AI?” Ned asked.

“Yes, I’m Friday. Nice to meet you. So would you like to go up?”

Ned looked at MJ. “Might as well. Yeah, please take us up.”

The elevator started moving upwards. Both teens faced the doors.

***

“Shit.”

Nat looked at the screen. “Is that MJ and Ned in the elevator?”

“Yes it is and it looks like they've disabled it enough that it’s stopped in between floors. Fuck.” 

“What’s the plan?”

Tony scrubbed his face, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. He was so tired. He had been preparing to leave to visit Wade. Now it seemed like he might be seeing him sooner as an inmate again. Tony exhaled, grabbed a nearby tablet, and walked out of the lab. Nat followed behind. “Stark? Where are you going?”

“To get Peter. We’re going to greet the guests together.”

“What?! Stark, that’s insane.“

Tony knocked on the closet door before entering. Peter stood up alarmed.

“Hey! What’s -”

Tony thrusted a tablet in front of Peter. The screen showed Ned and MJ attempting to hotwire the elevator. Peter looked up, confused. 

“Ned and MJ are in the elevator. Trying to get up here.”

“What? How? I-I, I didn’t tell them anything! I promise. I -”

“Relax, kid. I know you didn’t. Let me guess, you found something odd in one of the cards you just got?”

Peter reached into his pocket and brought out a small plastic box. Tony took it, looking it over. “Wow, sprung for a pricey one this time. They really wanted to see you.”

“I don’t. I didn’t -” Peter stuttered.

“Friday, why don’t you let up the elevator for me?”

“Stark, what are you doing?”

“The jigs up, Nat. Come on, Peter, let’s welcome your friends.” 

The man apathetically walked out and towards the elevators, the teen and the woman following close behind. Tony’s head was pounding, his eyes burned, and he accepted what was inevitably about to happen. 

MJ and Ned would come in, Peter would run into their arms, and the police would be called soon after. He’d have to claim that Nat didn’t know, or at least tell her where the emergency escape was before the police arrived. She shouldn’t be dragged into this anymore. 

Pep was never going to forgive him for this. His lawyer might not even be on his side for this. Tony started calculating his estimated jail time for whatever it is they considered what he’s done. Kidnapping was 10 - 15, captivity he was pretty sure was at least 5, sexually harassing a minor had to be 10. The elevator hummed as it approached the penthouse. 

Tony looked down at the floor, exhaled, and, as he heard the doors open, he looked up.

He was considering saying several things. “I’m sorry.” “I fucked up.” “Welcome to my home,” were all on his mind as possible things to say. However, the first thing he said was, “Unf!” as an AP biology textbook was thrown and collided with Tony’s nose.

Tony flew back on his ass clutching his nose, the thrown projectile at his feet. 

“MJ! What the fuck?!” Through the pain, he could vaguely tell Ned was yelling. 

Nat was leaning over him, trying to move his hands to look at his nose. “Let me see. Don’t be a baby, Stark.” 

Tony reluctantly removed his hands and watched as Ned, MJ, and Peter hurriedly spoke to each other.

“Peter! You are here! I knew it!”

“MJ, why did you do that?!”

“Duh, only a bad guy would live in a place like this and have an AI like that.”

All eyes went to Tony, still on the floor. “Okay, okay, let’s just. Let’s get this all on the table.” Tony stood up with his hands up. “I’m Tony Stark. Uh, this is my place.”

“Why is Peter here!? What are you doing to him!?”

“I -” 

“I’m an intern. I work for Mr. Stark.”

Tony thought he would snap his neck, turning so quickly to look at the teen. Tony looked at Nat, who was also looking bewildered. 

“What? Peter, what are you talking about?” Ned asked.

Peter swallowed. “Y-yeah. Alright, I should explain. So, this isn’t a facility. It’s, um, so when May won Karen, I knew it was too advanced and I took a look at the processing unit and found she wasn’t for public use, but a company tester. So, I called the company about the mistake and… Mr. Stark got in contact with me. He let me keep Karen and he offered me an internship to learn more.”

Tony was stunned, Nat looked to be as well. Ned and MJ looked baffled. “Oh-kay. But still, how did you get here? Why aren’t you in a rehab?” 

“Yeah, how did you end up living with _him_?” MJ pointed to Tony.

“Guys, it’s a long… look, I was in the hospital and the bills were bad. Mr. Stark offered to pay, but May wouldn’t take the money. So Mr. Stark offered her a job, but she wouldn’t take it. So then I told Mr. Stark to offer her training at his company. And that I would come to work for him. Nat has been treating me here. And I’ve been getting better and working as an intern.”

“That’s insane. Peter, why wouldn’t you go to a facility?”

“Ned, you’ve never been to one. Yeah, you visited, but you weren’t there like I was. Mr. Stark had an idea and look, I’m sorry that I lied, but it was the only way to get May something better. I had to.”

“No Peter, you have choices. You -”

“What are my choices then?! My family isn’t like yours, Ned. I don’t have options. It was going back to a facility for 30 days and May working herself to death and then coming back to what?! A fucking apartment I can’t leave! So no, I don’t have _choices_. I had an option where May would go to California and get a good job and be happy, and all I had to do was work for Mr. Stark, so I took the chance. I’m sorry for lying, but I don’t regret it. May is happy!” Peter’s hands flew to his face. Ned and MJ looked hurt from the confession.

“Okay, okay, Peter, it’s alright. Okay, let’s -”

“Hey, I think Peter might feel better if we move to somewhere better, guys,” Nat spoke softly. 

Peter nodded and Nat motioned for the other teens to follow her. As Nat, MJ, and Ned walked towards Peter’s room, Peter stopped. 

“Wait. I… I need a minute to speak to Mr. Stark. I’ll be there soon.” 

Nat nodded and motioned for the teens to follow her. Alone, Peter wouldn’t look at Tony. The teen looked at the floor, indignantly avoiding the older man.

Tony rubbed his still hurt nose. “Kid-”

“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for May. You promised that if I stayed for six months, May would get a better job. I plan to keep my promise.”

Tony was speechless. Peter could’ve put an end to all of this, but he didn’t. Suddenly, the teen looked at Tony, his eyes red but determined. “You will uphold your end, right?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yes, I promise.” Peter didn't say anything as he turned and, Tony presumed, walked back to his room. Tony rubbed his face, disbelieving at the last 10 minutes. He felt light-headed as he shakily walked back to his lab to see what the teens and Nat were saying.

***

 _I can’t believe I did that_. Peter thought, feeling jittery as he walked back to his room. He found Ned, MJ, and Nat all in the closet, tightly packed together. “Peter,” MJ spoke as Peter entered the closet.

He didn’t know what to say so he kept his eyes on the floor, ashamed that his friends were seeing his life reduced to sleeping in a walk-in closet. “Hey Peter, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all know you feel better in smaller places. Okay?” Ned softly spoke. 

Peter wiped at his nose. “Y-yeah, it h-helps.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” MJ spoke as she grabbed Peter's shoulder. 

“It’s pretty tight in here. I should go, let you talk to your friends.” Nat explained as she maneuvered out of the tight closet. 

“Sooo, want to talk? We can tell you how we totally went all 'secret badasses' and found and located you.”

Peter gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah, tell me all about it.”

“Okay, so I just had a feeling something was up. Call it my best friend forever senses. I got MJ to join me and together we found you. And we talked to Nat already and we want to visit you weekly.”

“Are you sure? Manhattan is a pretty long way from Queens.”

“Pfft. Please. To see you? Happy to march right here every Sunday. So how about it?” MJ looked right at Peter and smiled. 

“Well… okay. Yeah, I do miss seeing you guys in person.”

“Of course you miss your best buds. Can we sit? I want to tell you like, how amazing it was finding you.”

The teens all scrunched together and sat on the floor. Peter was soon laughing at the story.

***

Tony looked away from the screen. He still felt lightheaded from the earlier shock. He had to sit at his lab table and think. Nat entered the lab.

“Lucked out there, Stark.”

Tony let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

“ _So_.”

“So what?”

“Is this going to be a problem? Having to share Peter?”

“Nat. I told you, I’m finished chasing Peter like that. I'm done. I just want him to be happy. And seeing his friends will make him happy, so, yes, for the final time, it’s fine, it's good. Hope Peter gets better faster now. What did you tell them?”

“That this was a difficult choice for Peter and that he is getting a lot of treatment while being here. And MJ asked me repeatedly if you can be trusted. Which made me like her more.”

“ _Great_. Another ally for you.”

“You make it sound like it’s an us versus you thing. We’re all on Team Peter. Tony? You don’t look like you’ve been sleeping.”

“And what of it?”

“I know some therapists. My friend Sam can -”

“You know what? I do need your help. I need you, badly, to leave me the fuck alone.” Tony made a sweeping motion and knocked over his coffee mug. The mug fell and crashed onto the hard floor. Tony cursed.

“Tony, you’re falling apart. How long do you think you can keep this up?”

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.” He bit out. 

“Fine? This is _fine_ for you?”

Friday chirped, “Mr. Stark? The guests are asking to see you.”

“What?”

Friday repeated. “The guests are requesting to speak to you, sir.”

Nat looked at Tony. “Oh, I love _this_.”

“Shut it, okay. I’m moving. Where are they?”

“The living room. Peter is still in his room. They wish to speak to you alone.”

“Oh, I love this so much.”

Tony groaned as he walked out and towards the living room.

***

Tony walked into his living room, dreading what’s to come. MJ and Ned were sitting on his couch like they owned the place. MJ pointed to a chair and spoke curtly. “Sit.”

Tony sat without a word.

“Okay, so you’re Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes, what-”

“ _I’m talking_ . So, we love Peter. And Peter seems okay here.” Ned nodded in agreement. “ _But_ we don’t like you. Once again, we love and respect Peter, but you're a little… Ned, what’s the word?”

“It’s creepy that you have Peter living here.”’

Tony felt a flare of anger. “Hey! I -”

“But Nat said you’re some lonely as fuck genius and you don’t have any emotional maturity, so I guess you work well with Peter. But we’re here to make sure and to warn you.”

“Warn me what?”

“Warn you that Peter better be safe here. We’re going to come here weekly and check on him in person.” 

Tony laughed. “Peter is just fine and tell me, what can I fear from two teens?”

“I’ll show you the damage I can do. I barely threw that textbook at you. And Lorena Bobbitt is a personal hero of mine.” MJ glared at Tony. 

Tony squirmed under the teen’s glares in complete disbelief that two kids were making him feel this way. “Message fucking received. I get it. Now, can I leave? I have very important things to get to.”

“Yeah, we should get back to Peter. We miss him a lot. Come on, MJ. Maybe if _someone_ let us visit sooner, then we would be nicer about all the deception. The someone isn’t Peter, btw.”

Tony rubbed his neck, appalled that somehow life in prison was, he felt, more dignified than what he was experiencing now.

“Nice house, by the way. I mean, it’s pretty nice in a 'you’re totally a one-percenter who lives off the hard work of millions struggling to survive who will eventually rise up and guillotine you and the other bourgeoisie' kinda way.” Tony stared at MJ as she smirked and followed Ned. Tony had to leave. 

“Friday I’m going out. Don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency.”

Friday confirmed as Tony entered the elevator and headed towards visiting Wade.

  
  


_September 24th Monday_

Tony stood in front of his closet mirror examining himself. He decided to show up to SI in a casual suit, graphic tee, and trainers. He examined his face, he still looked tired. Something he couldn't help. Tony exhaled and walked out of his room and towards the elevator. 

“Where ya going?”

Tony startled, jumped back. “Fuck, Nat. I- why are you here?”

“Decided to come over a little early. See how Peter is doing. We’re going to have an intense session today and I wanted to make sure he was in the right frame of mind. What about you? Where are you off to?”

“I'm going to SI.”

“That’s great. Bruce was saying last night Pep needed more help.”

“Eugh, don’t talk about what you two do at night. I don't want those images in my head.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Where did you disappear to yesterday?”

“Is that really any of your business?” Tony snapped.

“Yeah, I’d say so. So, where did you go?”

“I visited a friend from prison.”

“ _Really_? Why? Why would you go back to that?”

“Look, I don't expect you to get it. In fact, I don’t give a shit. I visited the guy that helped me with… Skip and, you know, his not being alive.”

“Really? Wait, what? You needed help? Fuck, Stark. Wait, you never told me what happened. How did you do it?”

“Oh, that’s too bad, I have to go, bye Nat. It’s almost lunchtime for Peter, go make him lunch.”

As the doors of the elevator closed, Tony couldn't suppress his smirk at Nat’s glare. 

***

Tony looked around the bustling project floor. Engineers and programmers were busy at work, no one was paying a moment's notice to Tony. _It’s like I'm a ghost in my own company. It’s like my name isn’t on the fucking building_ , Tony grumbled to himself. 

“Hey! Tony, you made it.” Tony looked over at Bruce waving him over to his area.

“Hey, Bruce. So, what are we working on today?”

“Well -”

Sharp clacking on the floor pulled the men’s attention. Pepper had entered the floor space, looking up and down at Tony.

“Stark. I see you’ve made it just before noon. How nice that you managed to stroll out of whatever party you were at and came to assist your own company.”

“Pep-”

“I need to be going. A lot to do to keep this company going.” She turned to Bruce, smiling. “Thank you so much for helping out here, Bruce.” 

“Yeah, always happy to help, Pep.” 

The woman glared once more at Tony and turned to leave. 

Bruce let out a long breath. “Man, she hates you.”

“I know. I deserve it. Just… show me what I can work on.”

***

“This is great work, Mr. Stark. You and Dr. Banner make such a great team.” Some young engineer was smiling and speaking to Tony. Tony, back in the day, would’ve never let any of the employees come near him like this, but he wasn't the same Tony as before. He gave a strained smile at the person and looked over at Bruce, who was talking to Pepper. He couldn't hear the words, but it looked like a pleasant conversation. 

Tony looked at the time. “Hey, so are you going to be working more now that you're back, Mr. Stark?”

“I… yeah, I think so. But I’m _really_ hoping to either keep working alone or with Bruce.” Tony was trying to walk away from the over-enthusiastic employee. He did not need to sleep with another fanboy that worked for him. God knows he learned his lesson with what's his name, Clinton, something Beck, or _something_.

Right when Tony was walking away, the employee stopped him. “It’s so great how you recovered. You can barely tell you've had work done.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Ms. Potts told us a while ago that you were returning after your long hiatus from the botched plastic surgery. But I think you look just fine, sir! Welcome back.” 

Now he had to have words with Pepper. Without another word to the employee, Tony pushed his way towards Bruce and Pepper. 

“Say, Bruce, you mind if I have a moment alone with Ms. Potts?”

Bruce, recognizing an angry Tony, looked back and forth between the two. Ever the peacemaker, Tony thought. “Uh yeah, if that’s fine with you, Pepper?”

Pepper smiled with her eyes, something vicious was behind her mask of that perfect, corporate smile. Tony maintained eye contact with her, refusing to look away.

“Yes, Bruce. I think Stark and I should speak. You can go.”

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, guys. Well don't fight, please. I’ll just go call my girlfriend.”

Tony suddenly snapped his head. “Wait, what?” 

Bruce was making a quick getaway when Pepper’s commanding voice spoke. “What do you want, Tony?”

“What did you tell everyone about where I've been?”

Pepper exhaled exhaustedly. “A lot of things. I needed to save face with everyone. You were in rehab sometimes, a vacation house here, bad Aspen injury there, attacked by a gator in Florida one time. Most recently you've made a full recovery from a bad plastic surgery trying to maintain your vanity. So, congrats on the full recovery.”

“Really? You chose that? Not -”

“Stark. See everyone happy to see you? Do you really think that would have happened if I told them you’ve returned from a stint in prison? Be fucking happy that Elijah got you acquitted and your record sealed. Now, are we finished?”

“Okay, okay. You're right. You can run the company any way you like. It’s why I entrusted it to you. Just, no more telling people I got work done, alright? I haven't, I maintain these good looks.” Tony attempted to give his best dazzling smile to the woman. Pepper maintained a displeased expression. 

“Look, I really need to be going.”

Tony faltered. “R-right, yeah. See you, Ms. Potts.” 

As Tony turned to leave, Pepper spoke. “It was good to have you back today. You and Banner really did well. It helps the company to have you here.”

“I’ll be back. I can swing by weekly.”

Pepper’s eyes narrowed. “Only if you stay out of trouble. No stumbling in here day drunk. I won't make excuses for you anymore, Tony.” She turned and walked away, not looking back.

Tony exhaled, relieved that his first conversation with the woman went better than expected. He was prepared for a lot worse. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark, if you're not too busy can you look at our projects?”

Tony internally groaned and faced the small group of admirers, wishing he could get that reaction from Peter.

***

“How does being stalked make me feel? How do you think I feel?”

Peter scoffed as he looked away from Nat. The two sat in the closet. They had finished the earlier exposure therapy and moved to a talking session. Today’s session, Natasha had decided, would focus on dealing with the stalking. Something that made Peter angry to even think about.

“Peter. You know how this works. Even if it's a difficult subject, we need to discuss it. So, I’ll ask again. How does knowing you were stalked make you feel?”

“I. I feel a lot. I feel enraged. I feel gross. I feel like, how fucking dare you do that to me? And then I remember the other stuff. How Mr. Stark helped me with my classes, how he made me and May’s life easier. How he hired you to help me. I hate him. But because of him, May is happy and I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Feeling conflicted?”

“Yes. And I hate that I do. I shouldn't be conflicted. I should just hate him. I do hate him. But… after a month here it's… he’s so. He’s so sad. And I pity him and I hate that I do. I hate that I’m happy May is happy and that I’m actually happy that Mr. Stark told me he saw his friends. I… I don't know. I’m just angry.”

“Feelings are never wrong. But I have to ask. Where do you think you would be if Stark never came into your life?”

Peter thought about it. He wanted to say he would be better off, but he knew that wasn't true. He remembered his night before the web camera showed up. A lonely cold night staring at a computer screen, hoping for anyone to need tech help. Even a dollar would be celebrated given how stretched thin money was for Peter and May. 

“I… I think I would be like I was before he came… _forced_ himself into my life. I would probably still be stuck in the apartment, only Ned for a friend. May, overworked and still not enough money for anything. He has made our lives better.”

“Life is never simple. You don't have to like Stark, you don't have to hate him either. I'm here to help you accept, not forgive. You can accept what has happened, you don't have to forgive the actions, nor the person behind the actions.”

Peter looked away and thought about how sad Mr. Stark looked every time he saw him, how angry he felt remembering he had been watched. How happy May sounded in California. 

“Okay… what should I do? Just…” Peter trailed off, not sure what to say.

“I think you should just live. Continue seeing your friends. Keep at it here in our sessions. Live each day. Little by little, one travels far. Keep moving forward and the things in the past get a little bit smaller. These six months are strange, but relative to your whole life, it’s a small part.”

Peter considered it. Six months here wasn't much. He would have a life after this. He had the rest of high school left, college, sharing a dorm with Ned. Meeting someone eventually. Moving in and getting married. _This_ wasn't going to be forever.

“Yeah. You're right.”

“And don’t worry, if Stark shows up at your apartment after you leave here. Call me and I’ll take care of it.” Nat winked and Peter snorted. Peter smiled, relaxed finally. “So, before we finish up, are you still experiencing nightmares?”

Peter exhaled a shaky breath. “It’s been… some nights are fine and some nights I just can't go back to sleep. But it has been getting better.”

“Well, good. At least when you have sleeping issues, you get help, unlike _someone_ else here.” Nat laughed softly as she stood up stretching. Peter’s brows knitted together.

“Can… how. How is Mr.Stark doing? He… I saw him drinking the _entire_ coffee pot last night. From the pot in one go.”

“Eugh, really? God, Stark, I'm never drinking coffee here again. Look, Peter, you don't need to worry about him. He needs to care about himself before he’s allowed to have someone else's worry.”

“But…”

“No, focus on you. See Mr. Stark as like, a weird keeper of the tower here. And he’s an adult; if he wants to get better, that's on him to grow up and make that choice.”

“But…”

Nat pulled her phone out. “Oh hey, Bruce is free now. Why don't we have dinner together? In the smaller dining room. Would that be okay with you?”

Yeah, I’d love that. Thanks, Nat.”

“You'll be doing me a favor. Get all the science talk out so he’s not putting me to sleep.”

_September 25th Tuesday_

“Okay, so what part are you working on?” Ned asked MJ in the video call.

“I found and printed like, 30 pages of Stark predatory dating and playboy lifestyle.”

“Good, I found a bunch of drunken intoxication charges and two DUIs.”

“Oof, DUIs too? God, I can't believe Peter is living with this guy.”

“Yeah, I found this link that led to a sealed record, but it’s all locked up tight.”

“Oh? What's the plan then?”

“Freedom of information act. I’m going to fill out the right paperwork and get it unsealed.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

“One, because clearly, something’s wrong here. Two, we need to know the full deets on who Peter is living with. Like, we know how nice Peter is. Like, what if this guy is using Peter and selling all his work on the side? We have to know everything.”

“I will enjoy grilling the fuck out of him when I ask him some things on Sunday.”

“Me too. Like, Peter told me last night, 'I'm helping Mr. Stark.' Uhh, dude, you need help first, not some rich dude in a huge ass mansion in the sky.”

“How long will it take to unseal what you found?”

“I think like a month? Maybe two at the most.”

“Wonder what it could be?”

“Whatever it is, we'll show Peter, show him just who this guy is.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m telling you, every search of this guy is gross. And it's weird, like, two and half years ago everything just _stops_. Like he went off-grid all of a sudden.”

“That's impossible. Like, really nothing?”

“I found some links to articles about him after, but when I click it gives me the 404 error. Somethings wrong, right?”

“Yep, but hey, we’ll find it. Someone has to look out for Peter.”

_September 26th Wednesday_

“I can put some money in your account,” Tony spoke to the phone nearby on his lab table.

“Nuh-uh. Starky, I told you over and over. I am _load-did_. I don't need money. I want you to bring me a chimichanga from Taco El Bronco over on 5th Ave and 38th. Tell them it's for me. And bring that to me on Sunday.”

Tony grimaced. “Wade, the guards have to put it through the x-ray thing. You really want to eat something that's been nuked to Hell and back?”

“Starky, Starky, Starky. _Nothing_ can kill me. I’m indestructible. So, you're really going to show up every week?”

“I'm trying. Do you not want me to visit?”

“As long as you bring me my food, I'm happy. How's the nephew?”

“He’s… he’s doing better. His friends are coming to visit more. And they hate me.”

“I’m sure you deserve it. Alright, Cable is just breathing down my neck to talk on the phone and not in the sexy way that I just love. See you Sunday, don't forget my food!”

Tony hung up the call and returned to the project in front of him.

“Mr. Stark, you've been awake for over 56 hours now. I suggest you go to sleep sometime soon.”

“Nope. Thanks, but I’m fine, Friday. Don’t bother me about that, okay?” 

Tony stood from the lab table and his vision went blurry, he felt light-headed and had to grab the table for balance. He stood there for a moment and decided he needed more coffee. 

He looked over at his kitchenette and saw the pot was empty. Which was fine, because he had another one for just this reason in the main kitchen. Tony steadied himself and made his way to the kitchen. 

As he walked, he suddenly felt dizzy again. He tried to steady himself by grabbing the wall, but there was nothing to hold on to. The man stumbled and everything went dark as he saw the floor coming faster and faster.

***

Peter looked around the hallway. He had been in the middle of his daily exposure sessions when a sudden thunking noise startled him. Peter, now curious, slowly made his way towards the noise. 

He made his way towards a part of the penthouse he had been avoiding. It was what he considered to be Mr. Stark’s section as it led to the man’s lab. The teen stopped short when he found the older man face down on the floor. 

Peter rushed to his side, panicking as he moved the unconscious man to his back.

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, are you okay?!”

Friday chimed on. “Mr. Stark fell unconscious due to exhaustion.”

“What? Uh, what do I do? Did he hurt his head?”

“My scans indicate that he is not injured and his breathing is fine. I suggest if you want him to wake up, use of drastic methods of smelling salts, cold water, or to induce pain.”

“Uh, okay, y-yeah, I can do that.” 

Peter reared his hand back and, with as much force as he could, brought it to the older man’s face. Mr. Stark’s eyes opened. Peter, still panicking, brought his hand up again to slap him on his other side. 

“Hey, fuck, stop. I’m awake, I'm awake.”

Peter moved back as Tony sat up, rubbing his hurt face. 

“What happened?”

“I found you passed out here. Friday said you fainted.”

Tony looked around, thinking about what had happened, then looked at Peter’s upset face. 

“Shit, sorry about this.” Tony started to get up on unsteady legs. Peter’s hands instinctively reached out to steady the man. 

“Mr. Stark, I don't think you should be getting up.”

“I’m fine, kid, I got -” Tony started sliding back down, his vision darkened on the edges again. He felt Peter’s hands come back and prevent him from falling again.

Peter made an annoyed sound. “You can just ask for help. Can you do that?”

Tony groaned. “Fine, fine. Help me to the sofa, then.” Peter started at Tony, unmoving. Tony gave an exhausted sigh and spoke with an edge of irritation. “ _Please,_ help me to the living room, _please_.” Peter started to move with the older man. The two slowly hobbled to the living room. Tony fell on the sofa with a moan. He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” After a moment, Tony peaked and saw Peter was just standing there.

“Kid, I'm fine. Go back to whatever you were doing.”

“You don't look fine.”

“Well, I am.”

“People who are fine don’t pass out from exhaustion.”

“Are you really going to judge what's fine and not fine?” Tony snapped.

Peter’s mouth audibly snapped closed. Regret filled Tony immediately. “Look, shit, I'm sorry _again_. Thanks for helping me. But I’m fine. Really.”

Peter nodded. “Alright, sir. Have it your way.”

Tony listened as the teen’s footsteps faded away.

***

“I've never had Morrocan.” May surveyed the food spread out on the dining room table.

“I can get something else if you don't like it? I, I just, I -”

“Relax, Happy. I said I've never had it, not 'I hate it.' Come sit, let's eat.”

The pair sat and ate, the atmosphere cheerful.

“So, how has Peter been?”

“Great! I know it wasn’t too long ago that I was ready to yank him out of there, but I'm so happy I didn't. He seems really happy and doing well. His friends are visiting him weekly and his therapist has been calling more about his progress.”

“Well, that's just great. I’m glad it worked out.”

May hummed and pulled her phone out. 

“Nat sent me a really nice video of helping Peter with his therapy. Here see.”

May handed the man her phone, a video was playing of a teen and a red-haired woman walking down a hallway. Happy smiled as the two smiled and waved and said hello to May. But his eyes narrowed as Happy noticed something. He paused the video and zoomed in. The hallway was familiar, too familiar. He recognized the artwork as well. He had been there when Tony bought it, he had been the one to arrange for the transport and the one that oversaw it being hung. 

“Uh, Happy? Something wrong?”

Happy schooled his face and smiled, handing the phone back. “No, sorry. I thought I saw something. That’s great about Peter. I’m happy that he’s doing better. But, hey, I’m… I’m really sorry, but I have to fly back to the city soon.”

May’s face fell. “Oh, that's too bad, for how long?”

“Not long at all, a few days at most. I just have to check on my boss and I’ll fly right back.”

“That’s great then, at least. Hey, you can swing by Peter’s facility, check out the building.”

“I… I think I’ll do just that.”

_September 27th Thursday_

“What’s next?” 

“Now we just slide them into the boiling water. Wait for them to float and add the sauce.” Nat smiled as she spoke.

Peter nodded as he handed the Russian dumplings for Nat to place in the boiling water. Nat wanted to show Peter a Russian recipe and so the pair were in the penthouse kitchen, cooking. Tony entered and craned his head to look. 

“What’s this?”

“Nat found the Russian market and bought Pelmenis. She’s showing me how to make them.”

Tony scoffed. “Still can’t cook, Nat? You're just heating up food that someone already made.”

“It’s more cooking than I've ever seen you do, Stark. What's on your menu tonight? More coffee?”

Tony glared at the woman. It didn't help that he had entered the kitchen to refill his mug.

“Mr. Stark did make me a pasta thing some time ago, Nat.”

“Yeah, Nat. I can cook, I'll have you know.”

“Wonderful, so glad to hear about it. Peter, spoon them out now.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Peter looked over at Mr. Stark who was yawning wide and long as he refilled his coffee mug. The pitiful sight pulled at Peter. “Uh, Nat? Is there enough for another plate?”

Both adults looked at the teen. “Yes? There’s enough for another plate. Why? Bruce isn't coming over.”

“I thought Mr. Stark might want to join us.”

Tony looked surprised at Nat's bitterness. Nat leaned in to whisper to the teen. “Peter, he's an adult, you don't have to take care of him.”

“I know, but he doesn't look very good, don't you think? I think it would be nice to -”

“I accept. Thank you, Peter. I’d love to eat with you.” 

Tony broke into a smirk as Nat glared at him. The group grabbed their plates and moved into the smaller dining room. The air got strangely awkward almost immediately. Tony regretted accepting the invitation after a few minutes of eating. He yawned again.

“Can’t sleep, Stark? You know, maybe if you went to help your issues -”

“So, are you really dating Bruce?”

“Yes. _Why_?”

“It’s just shocking someone like him seeing a girl like you.”

“Woman.” Nat corrected. “And what does that mean, Stark? Maybe we should talk about the kind of man you are-”

“Uh, guys? Let’s not?” 

Both adults stopped arguing and went silent. The meal almost finished, a buzzing sound went off in Nat’s pocket. She pulled her phone out. “Sorry, I need to take this call.” Nat got up from the table, glaring at Tony as she answered the call as she left the room. “Hey, Buck, what’s -” Her voice faded as she walked away.

Tony poked at his half-eaten food, not feeling hungry.

“So, how was school?” 

“It was good, how was your whatever…”

“I've been working on some projects that SI gave me. And it’s been good so far.”

“That’s good.”

The room went into an uneasy silence. “So, has the therapy been going better?”

Peter nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m not making as fast progress as last time, but it’s been going fine. Nat thinks we’ll make the first step outside the building next month.”

“That's great. So now that you're getting better, you're out of the closet and into sleeping in the bed?”

Peter flinched. “Uh, no. I tried, I have, but the room, it’s too big. I hate it. I just can't sleep.”

Tony thought about it. “There’s other rooms here. Smaller ones. You can move into any of them.”

“Are you sure? Would it bother you if I wasn’t next door to your room?”

Tony exhaled. “Yeah, fine by me. I’ll give you a tour tomorrow. Unless you want Friday to? Take any room you want.”

“Well, yeah, you can show me. That’ll be great, actually, to have a smaller room. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony wished he wished he could record this moment and relive it over and over.

  
  


_September 28th Friday_

“It’s too big. Why do you have so many rooms that are the size of an apartment, Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighed. “Look, kid, it’s really not that big.”

“I can fit like, half of the apartment in this room. It’s too big.”

“Fine, Goldilocks, let’s just go to the next one.”

Both males were growing irritated as Tony showed room after room to Peter, all of which were quickly rejected for being too spacious.

“Alright, I think the only room left is this one.”

Tony opened the door to what was appointed to be a live-in maid’s room. Tony grimaced looking at it. It was small, with a full-sized bed pushed into the corner and a desk and narrow dresser. The closet had only one rod in it. It was right next to a laundry room and the only window had a terrible view of an alley. The attached bathroom had a basic shower, bathtub combo with a toilet and small sink. No, this just simply wouldn't do for Peter. Tony figured he could just convert one of the other rooms, put up a wall, or maybe -

“This is perfect.” Tony was pulled away from his pondering by Peter's cheerful voice.

“Excuse me?”

“This is perfect, I want this room.” Peter sat on the bed and bounced a little.

“Uh, no. Peter, this isn't -”

“Isn't what? And you said I can have any room. I want this one.”

“ _Peter_.”

“ _Mr. Stark_.”

Both glared at the other. “Peter, this room isn't good enough for you.”

“That doesn't make any sense. It's a room. I like it. It reminds me of my room back at the apartment. It even has its own bathroom, which is better than the apartment. So what's the problem?”

Tony exhaled. “It’s a maid’s room.”

“Do you have a maid?”

“No, but-”

“Then it’s available. Are you backing out now?”

“No -”

“This is the room I want.” Peter crossed his arms and glared at the man. Tony accepted the defeat and exhaled, rubbing his neck in annoyance. 

“Fine, fuck it. It’s yours. Don’t complain to me when it turns out to be all drafty or haunted.”

Tony turned, not wanting to look at the pathetic room ~~his~~ Peter wanted. Peter followed Tony close behind. The man curiously watched as Peter walked into his bedroom and left the door open. Tony poked his head in and found Peter grabbing and bunching his things in his arms.

“Whoa, hey, you're moving now?”

“Yeah. I'm tired of sleeping on the floor.”

And so Tony, genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, found himself with an armful of clothing walking down to his former maid’s room, now Peter’s. Tony suppressed his displeasure of the events when he noticed something slip from the clothes pile. He quickly grabbed at it before the item collided onto the floor. 

Tony turned the item in his hand; it was a cellphone. Confused as to how Peter had a hidden cell phone from him, he almost dropped it when Peter spoke, startling him.

“Mr. Stark, are you coming?” Peter called out, Tony slipped the cell into his pocket. He’d deal with it later.

“Yeah, sorry Peter.”

***

Peter smiled as he pulled on the duvet on the bed, righting it just so. He surveyed the room, happy to see it tidy and everything in its place, his laptop open and placed on the desk. He was excited to show off the room when he video called his friends later. 

“Knock, Knock.” Peter turned and smiled at Nat standing in the doorway to his room.

“How does it look?”

“Well, you look happy, so it’s great. I found Stark grumbling about you deserving a bigger room.”

“Yeah, he wasn't happy that I picked this one, but he let it happen so…”

“Well, I think it’s a good step forward. Ready to start a session?”

“Yep.”

***

Tony was not liking what he was looking at. In front of him on the lab, table was the found cell phone. He had opened it and found a message. Nat, some time ago, had slipped it to Peter in case something, _no,_ in case Tony did something to Peter. Tony was enraged as he read the message, he wanted to destroy it, but he’d settled for just allowing Friday access to it. Tony made up his mind and grabbed his tools to open the casing and modify it. 

As the tool slipped into the slit, he remembered Peter smiling at him. He had to stop. He sat back and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He groaned as he removed the tools and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Tony walked the penthouse with a nagging feeling of dread from doing the right thing.

Tony softly opened the ~~maid’s~~ Peter’s bedroom door. Peter was asleep and with a reluctant hand, Tony took the cell and placed it in the jacket pocket hanging on the other side of the door. Tony took one last look at Peter's sleeping face before closing the door and going back to his lab.

  
  


_September 29th Saturday_

“That was great. I loved the ending.” Peter spoke to the video call with MJ and Ned. The credits of the movie they had been watching were scrolling on-screen.

“It was definitely better than the first one.” Ned nodded as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

“It was pretty long; it's almost midnight,” MJ spoke.

“Fuck, I kinda want to marathon the rest of the series.” 

“Well, I’m wide awake. Is everyone else still awake too?” 

Friday chirped. “Everyone in the penthouse is awake Peter.”

Peter looked away from the laptop.

“Was that Friday? It’s so freaky how she’s listening to all your convos, Peter.” MJ spoke.

“Did it just say Mr. Stark was awake too?” Ned asked.

“Uh, yeah. So, do you guys want to watch the 3rd movie now? And tomorrow we can watch the 4th on my laptop when you guys come over?”

“I’m game.” Ned cheerfully spoke.

“Sounds good to me. I just want to grab a soda first.” MJ already leaving the screen.

“Yeah, I need a quick break as well. Ned, can you set up the stream?”

“Already on it, my guy.”

Peter nodded and got up from the desk, making his way to the kitchen for a drink. Grabbing a drink from the fridge he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the direction of Mr. Stark’s lab. Peter worried that the man had fainted again so he briskly moved towards the lab.

***

Tony cursed, looking at the destroyed, fallen object at his feet. His hands shook from either the caffeine or the tiredness and he had dropped another delicate part. Tony exhaled and reached for his mug when a noise behind him stopped his movements. 

Peter was there. 

“Peter? What are you -” Tony, suddenly self-conscious of the mess of his lab, started moving around, gathering long-abandoned empty mugs, trying to shield the amount with his body. This was the teen’s first time seeing the lab and it was filled with old mugs and brokenness. “Hey, buddy, uh, why are you here?”

Peter looked the man up and down and then at the fallen broken material. 

“It’s pretty late, Mr. Stark.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess it is.”

Peter noticed Tony’s hand’s tremor despite how hard the man was trying to hide it.

“I sometimes have issues sleeping too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, Peter.”

“It’s just, going to therapy helped a lot you know? Before Nat, just, nothing helped and when what, you know, happened and when I wasn't going to sessions, my sleeping issues came back.”

“Oh-kay?”

“Mr. Stark, I think you need help.”

“Pfft. No, I’m fine.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Alright. Well, I’m just saying, therapy helps. Maybe it can help you. But it’s your life. I just really don't feel like finding you again if you faint. Goodnight, sir.” Peter walked out of the lab and back to his room and sat in front of the laptop.

“Hey there, we were getting worried about you. Ready to start?”

“Yeah, sorry, guys, just checking on someone. Let's start the movie.”

  
  
  


_September 30th Sunday_

“So like, do you remember what you were doing when JFK was assassinated?”

_This is his life. Being mocked by two sixteen-year-olds in his own home_. Tony had been in the kitchen when the teens visiting Peter had cornered him.

“No, MJ. I’m not that old.”

“Could've fooled me,” Ned mumbled.

_I will not kill these kids_. Tony repeated to himself. Thankfully, Peter walked in.

“Guys? I have the popcorn all ready? What are you doing?”

“Oh, just asking Mr. Stark history questions. You know since he was alive during a huge chunk of U.S history.”

_I will not kill these kids._

Tony could hear the elevator doors opening, so he danced around the teens and walked towards the elevator just as Nat was walking out. 

“Why did you call me to come so early? Peter wants to spend most of today with his friends.

“I know, follow me.”

“Why?”

“Follow me, _please_.”

“Fine, Stark.”

Tony led the woman to his room and pointed to the two chairs in the corner of the room. Tony sat and avoided looking at Nat. Nat, with a huff, sat in the opposite chair.

“Well, Stark?” 

“Okay, let’s try this.”

“Try _what_?”

“Let’s try a therapy session.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkippyJo94 edited, LeafOnTheWind beta'ed  
> The chapter title is from Devil town by cavetown  
> Ch 8 level of concern is short so I'm hoping to post that soon, really excited to get to ch 9 and 10 seeing how we see Howard and Beck.


	8. Level of concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "level of concern" by 21 pilots

_ September 30th Sunday _

“What?”

“Don’t look at me like that. You have been on me for how long to go to therapy? Well, let’s do this. Come on, therapize me.”

“Tony? You know I’m not an actual therapist, right?”

“I know _ that _ . Just do it like how you do with Peter. Like, it’ll work on me, so just do that.”

“What do you plan to gain in therapy?”

Tony scoffed. “To be less... well, I’m perfect, but I have some less than perfect issues right now, so help with that.”

“So, what are these 'less than perfect issues' you're having?”

Tony exhaled, annoyed. “Just... I don't know, just do what you do with Peter.”

“Oh-kay. Can you tell me about your parents?”

“That’s some low hanging fruit.”

“Should I leave? Do you actually want help?”

“ _ No, _ just skip that, what's next?”

“Who is Obie?”

Tony jumped from the chair pointing at Nat.

“Nope, no,  _ noooo _ . Skip that, too. Second, how do you know that name?”

Nat held her hands up. “It doesn’t matter. Just sit back down.” Tony sat on the edge of the chair, clearly agitated. “What… fuck, Stark. What can I ask you? Are you willing to talk about Skip?”

Tony shook his head. Nat rubbed her eyes in exasperation. “Stark. Tony, what the fuck do you think is the point if you don’t talk?”

“You know what? Great session. A+, I feel cured already. Uh, so I’m just going to head out and see Wade.” As Tony stood up to leave, Nat grabbed his wrist. 

“Wade? Are you going to the prison? Why?”

“Oh well, Wade’s my prison bitch. Miss him dearly. Gotta go. Great session, Nat. So, just hang out here till Peter’s friends leave. Great, thanks.” As Tony wrenched his wrist away from Nat, he called out to her, “Don’t go through my shit. Hang out anywhere but my bedroom.”

Tony was stopped short in his tracks as he nearly collided with MJ and Ned, seemingly waiting for the man in the hallway. 

Tony walked around them as they followed right behind.

“Where are you going, Mr. Stark?”

“Just out, places to be. Why aren’t you with Peter?”

“He’s setting up the movie and getting pillows for his bed. So, how’s your drinking issue?”

Tony flinched and looked at the teens. “How did you know about that?”

“Google. So, still an alcoholic?”

“I’m in recovery.”

“Is it safe for Peter to be here?”

“I said I’m in recovery, and judgy much?”

“Uh, drink enough that you have 2 DUIs much?”

“I don’t drink anymore. Kids, I have to go.”

“Okay, when you get back, we have some questions about your past.” Ned spoke.

“What?” Tony laughed. “How many-” And his eyes fell to a thick manila folder filled with paper. MJ opened the folder and read. 

"So, on the 5th of April, 3 years ago, you went out with a pop star who is 21 years younger than you. That’s an example of predatory relationships and we would like to ask more questions about your past behaviors.”

Tony groaned as the elevator doors closed. 

***

“I fucking love you, Stark.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m sure after putting it through the scanner, it has ten different kinds of cancer.” Tony grimaced, watching the other man scarf down the food.

“So, how was your week, honey?”

“Don’t call me that, Wade. It was fine. I went back to the office.”

“Oooooooo, didjah build me something nice? Something useful in removing life points from people?”

“No, just worked on a lot of smaller projects. And my company doesn’t do weapons anymore. It was good to be back. I’ve been working so much alone in my lab, I forgot that it’s somewhat nice to have my legion of fans all drooling over my expertise.”

“Well, I’ll try not to get  _ too _ jealous, dear.” 

A noise from the next table startled the men. Tony looked over and saw Thor and his visitor were standing up. The visitor was visibly angry that his soda had spilled onto his suit. 

“Thor. Don’t be so clumsy!”

“Sorry, Lo,” Thor mumbled. 

“I need to wash my hands.” A prison guard was walking in as Thor’s prissy visitor was leaving. The guard pointed at Wade who stuffed the food faster into his mouth. 

“Ruh-roh Stark, looks like I’ve been caught. Eh, probably won’t see you next week. I kinda suspect they found my emotional support weapons 2.0”

The guard was fast approaching Tony and Wade. 

“Wilson! We searched your cell. Visitation is over for you.”

Wade got up with his hands up. “Alright, alright, I’m going. You’d think this was a prison or something with how I’m being punished. Bye Starky, hope to see you next week, but eh, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to.”

Wade was led away and Tony exhaled. He didn’t want to go back to the penthouse. He stood up and immediately ran into a very solid torso. 

“Sorry there, Stark.”

Tony rubbed his nose. “It’s alright, pointbreak. You okay there, Thor?”

Thor nodded. “I noticed Wade was taken away, shame I will miss him in AA. He’s very funny.”

“Eh, I guess. How are you, buddy? Hanging in there?”

“Loki, my brother is a bit stressed. I’m getting out soon and he wants to take over everything.”

“Oof, sucks. When are you getting out?”

“October 25th.”

“Wow, not long at all. What were you in for again?”

“Insider trading.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Tony looked the man up and down. He had thought Thor was in for assault from a drunken fight, but a white-collar crime?

“I was framed.”

“Alright, well.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Good to see you, buddy. Good luck.” Tony and Thor looked at a clearly still annoyed Loki walking back into the room. “With that.” 

“Goodbye, Stark. I’ve missed you as well in the meetings.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I loved hearing your jokes and quips.”

“You’re the only one, pal.”

“Thor! What are you doing? Leave people alone!” Thor looked back at Loki. 

Tony took his cue and left the visitation room and headed back to the penthouse. As soon as he left the elevator, MJ leapt out and spoke. 

“Natasha told us that you threw up on yourself at the SI opening in Moscow.” 

Tony sighed and turned around and walked back into the elevator, taking his phone out. 

“Rhodey, hey, want to do something? Running, rock climbing, staring at the sun? Anything on earth that’s outside of the penthouse.”

  
  


_ October 1st Monday _

“Stark.” 

Tony flinched. He had thought he could avoid Nat. Tony exhaled and looked at the woman tiredly. “What?”

“Sneaking out pretty early? And you came back pretty late. I was hoping to talk to you more, maybe try another session or at least get you to talk to someone else-”

“You know what? I hate to say it, but your session just about cured all my issues and problems. I think I’ve made a full recovery. So, I’m going to go celebrate by being a productive member of society.”

“Where are you off to?”

“SI, going to work on some things. Don’t wait up, I’ll be back late. And stop telling MJ and Ned embarrassing shit I did. I don’t need the experience of being bullied by teens.”

Tony entered the elevator, Nat looking at him with such pity that it irked the man to no end.

*** 

“What are you doing here?” Pepper stood at her office doorway, looking at the intruder poking at her office plants.

Tony made an offended noise. “I did tell you I would be more involved here, Pep.”

“Yeah, but it’s you saying that. I figured you would show up once and then fuck off somewhere else.” The woman spoke as she took a seat at her desk.

“Well, I’m here to work. Or should I just fuck off?”

“No, just surprised. I’ll put you to work.” Pepper typed at her keyboard, looking for a project that would welcome Tony’s expertise. 

“Great, just don’t put me around any fanboys or girls.”

Pep laughed. “Yeah, no, believe me, I remember the freak out eight years ago. How does it feel to wreck an engineer into having a public meltdown because you rejected him after a one night stand?”

“Eugh, not great. I was an  _ ass _ to him.”

“No,  _ really _ ? You being an ass? Unheard of. Alright, there’s a project that’s up for grabs down in the R&D lab. Go to A4. It’s a secluded area, so none of your adoring fans can drool over your work.”

“Thanks, Pep.”

“You can thank me by doing a good job and not making trouble in my company.”

***

“How was your session, hon?” 

Peter was sitting comfortably at his desk in his room. In front of him was his laptop, video calling May. Since moving into the room, the teen had become more and more cheerful, his grades were getting better, he looked forward to seeing MJ and Ned every week. His therapy had been going excellent. 

“It was good, hard, but I made a lot of progress today.”

“That’s so great! And I love your new room. I’m so happy you finally gave me a tour. I was getting worried about how you would always video call me in that corner.”

“I… I just. I wasn’t comfortable yet.”

“And that’s just fine; it’s about your comfort.” The woman wasn’t as animated as she usually was, Peter noticed.

“Are you alright, May? You seem a little sad.”

“I’m sorry, Peter. I am a little sad. Happy told me he’s going to fly out for a few days, back to the city, and I’ll miss him.”

“You really like him don’t you?”

“Peter, I-”

“No, it’s alright, May. You know, Ben would want you happy, right? He wouldn’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life.”

“Peter, I’m not alone, I have you. And it’s just, I didn’t know how you would feel about it. I don’t want you to think I’m replacing Ben.”

“There’s nothing to replace. I want you to be happy, too. And If Happy makes you happy, then great.”

“That makes me feel so much better, Peter. And I hope whenever you meet Happy, that you like him. How is it with that other resident you were telling me about? The annoying one that you dislike?”

_ Mr. Stark. _

“Eh… it’s been better. I don’t know how to explain it. He’s… I don’t hate him anymore.”

“Well, that’s good. I can’t imagine you hating anyone. But he did sound like an ass, from what you told me. I’m sorry, but I have to go back to work. I’m so happy you’re doing better. I’ll send you some gifts soon. I love you.”

“Love you too, May.”

***

**The Russian**

**So you’re just going to avoid the penthouse now?**

Tony exhaled at the phone screen. It was late and he had been at SI all day, avoiding Nat, as the text said. He knew Peter didn’t want to see him, Nat was bothering him to see someone for therapy, and it was easier to hide at SI where no one could bother him and where he wasn’t hurting Peter more.

Tony put away his phone and went back to work.

_ October 2nd Tuesday _

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah, Bruce?”

“Have you been here all night?”

“Yep.”

***

“Tones?”

“Yeah?”

“Hey, want to go do something? Maybe get dinner?”

“Did Bruce call you?”

“Man, like, multiple people called me.”

“I’m just fine here.”

“Alright.”

***

“Tony! Go the fuck home. The night custodians want to clean and you’re making it hard for them. Whatever the fuck you’re avoiding at the penthouse, just man up and deal with it.”

“I thought you wanted me here more, Pep?”

“Not every hour of the day. Go home. It’s nearly midnight.”

_ October 3rd Wednesday _

“I’m really sorry I can't help you with this, Peter.”

“It’s alright, Ned, you haven’t taken the class yet.” Peter was hunched over his textbook, his brows knitted together in slight frustration over the confusing problems assigned for his homework. His laptop was set up in front of him. He had called Ned over the teacher for help because the teacher for this particular class wasn’t very helpful, Peter had found.

“Oh hey, what about Dr. Banner? He could totally help you. He’s like a super genius. You said he comes over often.”

“Nat did tell me he’s visiting Mr. Stark today. But I don’t know if I can ask him for help on my homework.”

“Man, you have to tell me when Dr. Banner is there next time. I totally want to meet him.”

“I’ll… I’ll ask him if that’s okay. He’s kinda easily nervous, I’ve noticed.”

“I am just so jelly of you. Like _ the  _ Dr.Banner. So cool man.”

Peter’s bedroom door was knocked on. Natasha entered. “Hey Peter, Bruce is off with Stark in the lab and I thought I would see how you’re doing. “

“Is that Nat? Hello, Dr. Nat. Peter needs help with his homework and he’s afraid to ask Dr. Banner!” Ned yelled from the video call.

Peter looked back at the screen. “Ned!” Ned shrugged.

“Bruce can help you. He said last night that he was excited to see you today.”

“Well… if he doesn't mind?”

“I'm sure he’ll be ecstatic to help you.” 

“Well, okay. Bye, Ned.”

“So luckyyyyyyy.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he closed the laptop and grabbed his notebook and books and followed Nat to Mr. Stark’s lab.

***

“Tony, you had to be dragged out of SI last night. And you’re still working?”

“What can I say, I’m on a real-” Tony yawned. “Roll here.”

Bruce exhaled. “Tony, enough. What’s going on? Just tell me. I won’t judge, I won’t hate you. Just tell me why you’re choosing to work yourself to death?”

“I -” Tony and Bruce turned as the lab doors opened and Peter and Nat entered.

“Hey, Peter, nice to see you.” Bruce smiled and spoke.

“Peter has something to ask you.” 

“Oh? What’s up?”

The teen fidgeted standing there, looking away from everyone. “Well uh, Dr. Banner. I was hoping, if you’re not too busy, you could help me with my classwork?”

“I can. Tony, are you alright if -”

“Fine with it, I’ll, uh, leave. Give you the lab to work.”

“No, Tony, help. Two minds helping Peter is better than one.”

Tony looked at Peter, who clearly did not like that idea. 

“Nah, Bruce, all yours. I’ll just get out of your way.” Tony walked by Peter, who looked grateful that Tony was leaving.

As Tony left the lab, Nat grabbed his wrist firmly. “So let’s have a session. Since you’re now free.”

***

“Thank you so much, Dr. Banner. You’re a really great teacher.”

“Happy to help, Peter. So, anything else?”

“Uh well, my friend, Ned, really wants to meet you, sir. He asked me if it was alright if he can come over and meet you.”

“Another fan? I don't know what I’ve done to garner so many fans, but sounds great to me. Hey, why don’t you, your friend, me, Nat and Tony all go out to dinner? That’ll be great, right?”

Peter flinched, quickly panicking on how to explain to the doctor that he couldn’t actually leave the penthouse. “Uh, I’m, I’m sorry Dr. Banner but, uh, I, I, I-”

“Hey, just breathe, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I forgot. Nat mentioned being in public is hard on you. I’m sorry to bring it up. But I’m happy to see your friend. I’ll come over soon, on the weekend.”

Peter exhaled with relief. “Thank you. Ned will be so happy.”

“Looking forward to it. It’s nice to have some fans. I'm no Tony Stark, but it’s still nice.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “I've been meaning to ask you something else, too.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you know Mr. Stark?”

“Well, so I was a scholarship kid at MIT. Only my dorm plans fell through for a semester. So, I was living kinda rough. All my stuff was in my backpack and I would sleep in the library.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s fine. So I met Tony, and he was this fifteen-year-old in all these advanced classes, really cocky, but I knew he was afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Yeah, he was nervous. I could tell. He was a teen in this college, surrounded by adults. Scary times. We had a lot of classes together and we became friends fast. And well, Tony figured out my situation. He told me that his dad paid for a room for just himself and invited me to live with him. I knew part of why he did it was he was lonely. After that semester, he invited me to stay till we both graduated. It was great, and over twenty years later, we’re still friends.”

Peter mulled over the words. He acknowledged, reluctantly, that Mr. Stark wasn’t always terrible. But to hear that kind of story put the man in a different light. 

“I… thank you, Dr. Banner, for telling me.”

“Sure thing. Now, let’s go find Nat. We can all have dinner together. Try and get Tony to eat something other than coffee.”

***

“Look, there’s nothing to really talk about.”

“Really? Nothing? You’ve been avoiding being here because you don’t want to talk. You came to me asking for a session and left after two minutes. Sounds like you have a lot to say, you're just being a baby about it.”

Tony sat down on the sofa with a huff. He looked around the living room, avoiding looking at Natasha. “Alright, but easy stuff. No cats and cradle and all those questions.”

“Alright, how would you describe yourself?”

Tony shrugged.“I’m a regular guy, just a genius, billionaire, regular guy with a giant dick.”

Nat rolled her eyes and glared at the man. “Would it kill you to take something seriously?”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, why risk it?”

“Stark, I have other therapists you can see. Why me?” Nat was growing irritated by this whole thing. Peter’s therapy was a dream compared to this man. It enraged her to think, despite all of Peter’s issues and history and Stark’s self created issues, that the adult man was a nightmare to deal with.

“Peter said you helped him a lot, so help me.”

Nat narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when Stark spoke to the teen one bit.“When did Peter tell you that?”

“Saturday night.”

“So, Peter tells you to go to therapy and you do it? Fuck, Stark, should I just get him to come here and tell you to  _ try _ ?”

“ _ No _ , just help me.”

“I, fuck Stark, you’re not making this easy. Why are you working so much?”

“Clearly I put my heart and soul into my work and I have lost my mind in the process.”

“Oh, you’ve lost your fucking mind. Tell me some of your recent issues.”

“I can’t sleep lately. And before, whenever I had this issue I would drink, but now I can’t drink.”

“What happens when you sleep?”

“Nightmares.”

“About?”

“Ah, we’re getting into a no-go area. “

“Stark, -”

Both looked towards approaching footsteps. Bruce came forward more into the living room. “Hey, so it’s getting late, I thought it would be nice if we have dinner, all together?”

“I don’t think Stark wants to eat with us, Bruce,” Nat spoke.

“Nat, come on, it’ll be nice. Oh!” Bruce turned to Peter. “Peter, I’m sorry, don’t you need to head home and eat with your family?” 

Nat and Tony both had panicked looks on them from Bruce’s question.

“Uh, no, Bruce. Peter has a late curfew. I’ll drive him home.” 

“Really? Not one of your drivers? That’s nice of you, Tony.”

Tony noticed Peter and Nat rolling their eyes.

“Yeah, that’s me, Mr. Nice Guy.”

***

The three adults and one teen sat in the smaller dining room, having an awkward meal where Bruce was oblivious towards the awkwardness.

“So Tony, since you’ve been out of there, have you considered dating?”

Tony started choking on his food. Nat was forcefully hitting his back, with Peter leaning over to Bruce whispering. 

“Out of where?”

Tony nearly yelled. “You know, Bruce, not all of us want to be in a relationship.”

“Aw, Tony, that's so sad to hear. You’re really not interested in anyone?”

“I know I want to be loved for my money and fame and not who I am.”

Nat scoffed. “Bruce, it’s getting late. We should leave and let Stark here take Peter home.”

“Oh, well, let’s take the elevator down with them.”

“Uh.”

“I forgot my textbook in the lab. Uh, so Dr. Banner ,you and Nat should just head out.”

“Y-yeah, Bruce. I’ll see you this week at SI. Come on, Peter. I'll help you get your books.”

Tony and Peter walked to the lab. Tony grabbed a tablet, switching to the cameras and sighing with relief as he watched Bruce and Nat leave the penthouse.

“What did Dr. Banner mean by 'since you’ve been out?'”

“Nothing Peter, just… it’s nothing. They’re gone, so you can go back to your room.” Tony was growing agitated. Nat bothering him, Peter and Bruce getting close to the truth several times. And him not sleeping still. He was at the end of his rope.

“I think I’m owed some truth, Mr. Stark. What did Dr. Banner mean?” Peter was growing angry.

“It’s  _ nothing _ . Drop it, kid.”

“It’s not 'nothing.' Otherwise, you’d just say it. So, what is it?”

“I’m not telling you, so just go, Peter. Respect my privacy.”

Peter scoffed in disbelief. “Respect your privacy? Oh, that’s funny. Like how you fucking stalked me for over a month? Oh, but you want your privacy?  _ Fine _ .” The teen glared at the adult and stormed out of the lab.

_ October 4th Thursday _

Peter was pacing in his room, waiting for Friday’s signal. Finally, after waiting for what felt like forever, the AI spoke. 

“Peter, Mr. Stark has come out of his lab and is currently in the kitchen.”

Peter practically ran to the kitchen, finding the man re-filling his coffee mug.

“What did Dr. Banner mean last night?”

Tony refused to look at Peter and the avoidance was angering him.

Tony exhaled. “It’s nothing, kid. Leave it and go back to your class.”

“ _ No _ . Tell me.”

The man tiredly rubbed his eyes and, instead of walking back to his lab, was heading towards the elevator. Peter closely followed. 

“I want to know Mr. Stark. Just tell me.”

The elevator opened and Mr. Stark entered.

“Where are you going, Mr. Stark?!”

“Out.”

“Because I can't?!  _ Coward _ .”

Tony avoided Peter’s glare as the doors closed. Peter kicked the elevator.

_ October 5th Friday _

“It was a great session. Do you feel okay with going outside next week?”

Natasha sat on Peter’s bed as Peter lazily spun in his desk chair. 

“I think so?”

“Is there something bothering you, Peter?”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Yes, he is bothersome. So, what now?”

“I’ve been asking Mr. Stark whenever I can about something Dr. Banner said and he just will walk right past me and says it’s nothing. And it’s pissing me off seeing him keeping things from me and him just running away like that. He knows I can’t leave the penthouse. And he runs right out anytime I find him.”

“I can imagine that would feel insulting, seeing someone use your agoraphobia to avoid answering you.”

Peter nodded and looked directly at Nat. “What did Dr. Banner mean by 'since you’ve been out?' I don’t like feeling like I’m still being lied to. Do you know?”

Natasha knew something like this was inevitable. She had been considering several answers of various truths for weeks. She exhaled and decided to pick a half-truth.

“Yes.”

“Tell me. I think I deserve to know.”

“Mr. Stark, to put it frankly, fucked up. He went somewhere to clean up. He had a drinking issue and now he doesn’t drink.”

“Oh. Well…” Peter remembered all the past history Ned and MJ had shown him. “That makes sense. MJ and Ned showed me all this drunken party stuff. But why wouldn’t he just tell me?”

“I think because it’s a major sign of weakness, he… Stark still wants your approval.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“I don’t know. I do know he came to me asking for help. He wanted therapy. Something I’ve tried to push on him for months and a few words from you had him suddenly changed his tune.” 

“That’s… surprising.”

“Look, Peter, don't think about him.You need to put yourself first. Now, Bruce said he’d be happy to see Ned and MJ this weekend. Are you excited about that?”

“Yeah, Ned’s really psyched for it.”

***

“Hey, Mr. Stark, it’s getting pretty late. Maybe you should go home?”

Tony didn’t bother to look up from the lab table.

“I think I know where I want to be.”

  
  


_ October 6th Saturday _

“We still have an hour before movie night with Peter, so what did you find? Your text didn’t make much sense.”

“MJ! So, okay, it’s crazy, it’s so fucking insane, we have to show Peter these videos tomorrow!” Ned excitedly spoke into the video call.

“What videos?”

“So I looked at Mr. Stark's background, found out his dad ran the company and I went to Youtube and typed in 'Stark.' And just went down this rabbit hole of videos. You won’t believe what I found!”

“What?”

“Let me send you some. I don’t want to repeat what this guy says.”

  
  


_ October 7th Sunday _

Peter was waiting by the elevator in the penthouse for his friends to come up. Also, he wanted to confront Mr. Stark before the man had an opportunity to avoid the teen. As the hum of the lift entered, Peter opened his mouth to say “hello.” However, before he could speak, MJ and Ned had practically pounced on him, speaking over each other.

“You have to see it!”

“Like, oh my god, it’s like the most prejudiced competition.”

“Guys, guys, what are you saying?”

“Peter, come on, you need to see this.” MJ took Peter’s hand and dragged him towards Peter’s room.

“MJ? Come on, what’s going on?”

“It’s… it’s hard to explain, Peter. Like, just watch.” Ned spoke. The three stood in front of the desk with MJ clicking on Peter’s laptop and pulling up Youtube.

Peter read out loud what MJ had typed. “Howard Stark? Who’s that?”

“Mr. Stark’s dad. You have to see these videos we found of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skippyjo94 and LeafOnTheWind edited and beta'ed.  
> Chapter 9 Hello my old heart is almost finished writing. It's a 10k+ chapter.


	9. Hello my old heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 12k chapter.

_October 7th Sunday_

Natasha walked through the penthouse, careful to not make any noise. She reached Peter’s room enough to tell that Peter was conversing with his friends. Nat made her way towards Stark’s lab. In her pocket lay a bottle with several sleeping tablets. She was going to slip it in the man’s coffee. Bruce had told her about Stark having to be removed from SI.

She didn’t care about Stark like she cared about Peter, but she knew the man was succumbing to his insomnia and needed- Nat stopped in her tracks, deeply surprised. _Stark was in the lab_.

“Stark? I thought you would be out by now.”

Stark yawned. “No, not yet. I will go somewhere soon. Just to avoid the wonder twins bullying me.”

Nat laughed and Tony’s head snapped up to look at her. “Really, Nat?”

“Yes, _really_. You're a grown man avoiding mean teens. So, when are you heading out?”

“I don’t know, soon. Can’t visit Wade. He lost privileges for the next two weeks. Rhodey’s busy today, Happy’s still in California, Bruce said he’s volunteering at the public hospital, I’ve been banned from SI for 48 hours. So I don’t know, might go catch a movie or something.” Tony yawned again.

“Peter told me about you avoiding him, refusing to tell him you were in prison.”

Tony rubbed his eyes. “I know. I don’t know what to tell him.”

“I took care of it.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, I made it sound like you were in rehab, gave him half-truths. But you should apologize. It was a dick move to remind him he can’t leave here still.”

“I know. I know. I will apologize. Just… _later_. When they’re not here.”

Nat eyed the half-drunk water on the lab table. She fingered the pill bottle of sleeping tablets in her pocket.

“So, since you’re free right now, let’s talk, have a session.”

The man groaned. “I’m getting up. I’ll go apologize to Peter. Wait, hey Friday, call Peter to come here a sec.”

After a few seconds, the AI spoke.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, Peter said he’s busy right now.”

“Just go to him and apologize.” Nat snapped at him. All her patience was gone.

Tony groaned again. “Fine… I’ll go do that.”

Tony walked towards Peter’s room, weary of having to tolerate the other two teens bullying the adult man. Tony stood in front of the door, about to knock, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice he hadn’t heard in nearly 30 years.

***

Peter looked at the laptop screen and then back to MJ. “So, what about Howard Stark?”

“It’s just... fuck, Peter you won’t believe this guy. MJ pull up that one you sent me. The one where he's like, walking around the office.” 

“This one.” MJ clicked a video and sat down on the bed with the two boys. “Just watch this, Peter.”

Peter focused on the screen. The video was titled “ **Outtakes of SI promos 1978** ”

The video was grainy and showed a man in a suit walking around an office. The words in the corner of the screen stated, “ **Howard Stark CEO of Stark Ind**.”

“So, what the fuck is this? You’re just going to follow me around?”

“We need to get some shots of the day to day activity of the SI workplace.” A voice off-screen spoke.

“Fine, fine.” A man handed Howard some papers. “Hey, Oliver, you see that traffic backed up for miles because of that, uh, what are they calling it, the big queer pride parade thing. I’m telling you, I don’t know why people are prideful over being perverts. When’s the pedophile pride parade going to happen?”

Peter reared back. “ _Wow_.” 

MJ shushed him. “It gets _so_ much worse.”

The video showed Howard moving throughout the office, the man reading over some papers opened a door labeled his office. The camera, a few feet back recorded the man’s outcry. 

“What the fuck is this? Why is he here?” Howard yelled inside the room.

The camera moved into the office, showing a young child pulling at Howard’s leg. Howard was attempting to shake the child off. 

“Anthony, get off me. Why did his nanny bring him here?” Howard turned to the other man. “This is why you don’t hire a Mexican. I wanted a Swed, but Maria wanted someone to teach Anthony Spanish. Why the fuck does he need to know Spanish? So he could speak to the gardener?”

Peter cringed at the words. He looked over at MJ and Ned who were also repulsed by it.

The video showed Howard forcefully pulling the child away from him. 

“Anthony, go sit down and don’t mess with anything. And say goodbye to Consuela, she's getting fired today.” 

Anthony toddled away and sat on the nearby couch in the office. Howard looked back to someone the camera didn’t show. 

“I fucking hate kids. Never wanted any. But Maria, being a fucking wop, just had to have one and you know I have to indulge her. Sad that the little fucker being born made it impossible for her to have a litter.” Howard turned back to the camera and harshly spoke. “Look, go film something else; you’ve got more than enough of me.” The video ended. 

Peter didn’t know what to say. “That…”

MJ nodded. “I found this other one that was fucked up too. Watch this.”

Peter didn’t want to watch anymore. He felt like he was intruding on Mr. Stark’s life. MJ clicked another video and sat back down. This video was a lot more recent. The title was “ **SI father and son team 1990** ”

The video opened to an older Howard Stark sitting at an office table. He looked tired and agitated. Next to him was a smiling, chubby faced teen.

“Mr. Stark, your son is back from MIT; how does it feel to have him work alongside you in your company?” An off-camera voice asked. 

Howard scrubbed his face and reached for a glass in front of him. He threw it back, taking a large gulp of it. Howard slid the glass towards the teen. 

“Ant, fill this up for your old man.” Howard looked back at the camera as his son got up. “What is it like to have my smart ass, know-it-all son work for me? It’s just fucking _peachy_ .” The glass, now filled, was placed in front of Howard. The man reached and drank from it. “But I _will_ say, he makes a great drink. Probably because he’s been stealing my booze for the last ten years, but…” Howard made a swatting motion and spoke tiredly. “Go ask the boy questions, don’t bother me.”

The camera shifted towards the teen. Peter was shocked to realize it was Mr. Stark. He was so _young_. The video listed him as the same age as Peter now. 

Ned leaned in and whispered. “Mr. Stark was kinda cute when he was young.”

Peter blushed. “Uh… yeah.”

“Shush guys. Watch.”

“So Anthony, what are you working on here at SI?”

The teen smiled and became animated. “So much! It’s great to really have full access to things here. I’ve been mainly involved in the R&D department. We’ve been working on new tech to transport dad’s weapons over larger areas at quicker speeds. And working on a lightweight armor that’s stronger and better than before. And I’m really excited about -”

“Jesus, son, put a cork in it. They don’t need to know all that. Fuck, what’ll happen if the competition watched this and underbid us. Think for once, boy.” Howard snapped.

The teen shrank back, closing his mouth audibly and looking down at the table. The camera backed up and showed both in frame. Howard gulped down more of the amber liquor and looked off-screen, motioning someone to come over. 

“They have me doing stupid interview shit again. I thought, as my second in command, you would keep me from having to do these things.”

Part of a tall figure was in frame. 

Friday spoke, "Peter, you're-" 

“Not now, Friday. We're busy.”

Howard pointed at Anthony. “Hey, Obie, can I send Antony back to your place? He always comes back from yours quiet and behaved.” 

The two men laughed. Peter watched the teen violently flinch and shake. He couldn’t look away from watching the young Mr. Stark. Howard, not looking at his son or not caring, continued talking and laughing with the other man.

“I just don’t know how a man without kids just knows how to get Ant here in line like you do. You’ve got the magic touch.”

The other man began talking. “You know, Howie, it’s just a firm hand and tough lov-”

The laptop screen slammed shut. The teens startled and all jumped back. Peter followed the hand covering the laptop up to Mr. Stark. His eyes were moving all over the place, he was shaking. Peter slowly moved forward and reached out. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

As soon as Peter’s hand touched the man’s bicep, the man jumped. Tony looked around the room, remembering where he was, and ran out. He couldn’t breathe, his chest felt too tight. It was like there was too much weight on his chest, pulling his heart out. 

He ran past Nat, her worried words distant and far off. He ran into his room and slammed the door closed, yelling at Friday to not let anyone in. Tony slid against the door, clutching his chest. He was aware enough to know that he was experiencing a panic attack, that he was not actually dying, it just felt like it. 

***

“Whoa.” 

The teens looked at each other, not sure of what to say. Nat entered the door frame. 

“Guys, what happened?”

“Uh.” Peter looked from the laptop to MJ and Ned.

“We were watching Mr. Stark’s dad win the title for most prejudiced and Mr. Stark totally freaked out,” MJ spoke.

“ _What?_ Videos on _what?_ ”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck growing uncomfortable. “Guys, I want to check something. Tell Nat what happened.”

Peter got up and MJ started. “So Ned and I found videos on Mr. Stark’s dad, and it’s like ‘wow, I bet he can't be more offensive’ and he then is. And so -”

The voices faded away as Peter made his way through the penthouse. “Friday? Is Mr. Stark in the lab?”

“No, Mr. Stark is in his room.”

Peter felt that was somehow worse. The teen found himself in front of the man’s bedroom door and knocked. “Mr. Stark? I’m… I’m sorry. I, I, I would like to apologize to you.” There was silence. Peter knocked louder, raising his voice. “Mr. Stark?”

Peter could hear some movements and strained his ears to listen. He knocked again and then Friday spoke. “Mr. Stark wants me to inform you that he is fine and wishes to be left alone.”

“Um, are you sure? Like, is he _fine_?”

Friday was silent for a moment and then spoke. “Yes. Please leave this wing now.”

Peter took one last look at the door and reluctantly walked back towards his room. He knew why to some degree. He knew what he had seen on the video. Over and over the words Mr. Stark had spoken to him weeks before were on repeat in his mind.

_you and I have some painful similarities_

_you and I have some painful similarities_

_you and I have some painful similarities_

MJ’s voice became clearer as he walked closer to his room. 

“We found others, like, not as fucked up that we showed Peter, but still like, fucked up.”

“I see… why don’t we close this for now,” Nat spoke.

Peter walked into the room and saw MJ and Nat leaning over his laptop, looking at what, Peter guessed, were all the available videos of Howard Stark. All eyes were on him as he entered the room. Peter didn’t like them looking at the videos, prying more into what should be private history.

Peter cleared his throat. “Hey, guys. I’m sorry, but I think, uh, I think maybe we should cut it early today. I’m really sorry.”

“Well, okay Peter, that’s fine. We understand, right, MJ?”

“Um, yeah sure, man. I need to… work on some stuff with my mom. Don’t worry about it.”

“I can call the SI car service for you two. Get home quicker and more comfortably?” Nat offered. 

“Oh yeah, totally. Please, Ms. Nat.” 

Natasha looked at Peter, understanding the teen wanted to be alone. The teens gave a quick goodbye and Nat herded the two out and down the elevator. Peter laid on his bed and covered his eyes, trying to force the videos and visions of the tremors and flinching out of his mind and failing terribly at it.

Later, Nat entered the room and Peter looked at her concerned face. “Peter, are you alright?”

Peter didn’t know what to say. “I think Mr. Stark is really upset.”

The woman scoffed. “Because you saw some of his old videos? He’ll get over it.”

Peter sat up. “No, Nat it’s… did you watch them?”

“Not yet, plan to later. But come on, he’s probably just hurt you saw him pimple faced and awkward.”

“No, it’s… it’s. Look, I, I just think…”

“Peter, don’t worry about him. He’s an adult, he’ll be fine. Now, are you alright? Do you want to talk?”

“Uh no, I’m fine. I just want to be left alone.”

“Okay Peter, I’ll head out then. Call me anytime you need me alright? I’ll be by after your club meeting tomorrow for a session.”

Peter listened to the woman’s fading footsteps and the hum of the elevator. Peter turned on the bed, trying to forget again.

***

Natasha rode the elevator down from the penthouse. She pulled her phone out, quickly searching for the videos MJ had told her to watch. Pulling her headphones out and clicking on the video, she quickly blanched at hearing Howard Stark’s voice lament over, “Only bad kike is a unionized one.”

***

Pepper, not looking away from her computer screen, answered her phone on speaker. 

“Tony, I told you already that I’m not letting you back till Bruce takes a look at you. So -”

“Pep, I’m not calling about that.” 

Tony’s voice was gravelly and sickly sounding. It took Pepper by complete surprise. She stopped working completely. “Tony? You sick or something?”

“ _No_. Just, have you seen the older SI videos?” 

“No. Well not in some time. Why?”

“Just… go to youtube and type ‘Howard Stark.’”

“Why-”

“Just do it.” Tony snapped.

Pepper exhaled and typed into the browser. She clicked on the first video and watched. Her eyes widened in horror after 12 secs. Pausing the video, she quickly brought up her email, writing out what needed to be done to get all those videos removed.

“Alright Stark, they’re coming down.”

“How soon?”

“Depends on how fast the media team works. I'm guessing in the next few days. God knows SI doesn’t need that kind of thing floating around on the internet.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just get them off the internet.”

Pepper didn't know what to say to the man. She had a pull of concern tugging at her to speak to him. 

“So, ready to come back to SI?”

“I don’t know. I need a few days.”

“Tony, are you -”

The call ended abruptly. Pep, not sure what was wrong with him, but feeling a need to help him in some way, went back to her email, writing it as a priority that the videos be taken down as soon as possible. 

_October 8th Monday_

Peter rubbed his tired eyes. 

“Uh hey, you alright?” Ned asked. Peter didn’t want to look at the screen. He hadn't been paying attention all through the decathlon meeting and it was noticed by several members. 

“Peter, you've been out of it all day. Something happen?” MJ pushed Ned out of the way to look at the camera.

“I’m…”

Peter had been out of focus. He had woken up early to try and see Mr. Stark before he ran off to SI, only the man didn’t leave. He also wasn’t in his lab. The man stayed in his room. Peter would knock and call out to him every few hours, but the older man stayed silent.

It had… Peter didn’t know what to feel. He kept remembering the videos from the day before. Peter grimaced now, thinking about it.

“Peter?”

Peter looked at the screen finally. “I’m okay. I’m just worried about Mr. Stark.”

Ned scoffed. “Uh, dude, worry about yourself, not some rich ass guy in a sky mansion.”

Peter felt a flare of irritation. “I got to go, sorry. Nat’s here for my session.”

“Sure, ha-”

Peter closed the laptop forcefully. In truth, Nat wasn’t going to be at the penthouse for another 30 minutes. With time to kill and an uneasy energy to him, Peter got up and walked the penthouse. He did not intend to go anywhere specific but still found himself standing in front of Mr. Stark’s door.

Peter decided to knock. “Mr. Stark? Would you like to show me your lab?”

Still nothing. Peter didn’t know what to do. Things from the video and things Mr. Stark had said to him were connecting in his mind. Before he did not want to be near the man, but now he wanted answers. He knocked again, louder this time. 

Friday chirped. “Is there something I can help you with, Peter?”

Peter exhaled. “No, Friday. I’ll go.”

As he turned to leave, he could hear the hum of the elevator coming up to the penthouse. Peter walked over right as the doors opened. Nat had a surprised look as the doors opened to Peter.

“Good afternoon. The club got out early?”

“No, just… I kinda left early.”

“Oh? Why? Something happened?”

“No… I just. I left early to check on Mr. Stark and-”

“Where is he? In the lab?”

“No, he’s in his room. I don’t think he’s left since yesterday. I’ve been knocking and -”

“Peter, don’t worry about Stark.”

Peter felt a renewed flair of rage come up. “He hasn’t left since yesterday, and that’s something to not worry about?” He snapped.

“ _Peter_ , it’s great that you are a caring, thoughtful person, but _this_ is just the man having a tantrum. He’ll break out of it soon.”

“I guess.” Peter was not convinced.

“I’ve known Stark for years. His cup of being annoying has long overflown. So, ready to start the session?”

***

“Let’s end it early,” Nat spoke with a slight edge of irritation. 

“I'm sorry,” Peter mumbled. 

“It’s fine; not all sessions can be picture perfect. Today’s not a good day, so we’ll pick it back up next week and see how you are then. Do you still feel okay about going outside this month?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just not this week.”

Peter looked up when Nat placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled sweetly at the teen.

“I know you’re rattled by the videos. Something like that _is_ upsetting.”

“You watched them?”

“Last night and… I can see how something like that would be upsetting and with Stark having a tantrum over you seeing that. Well...” Nat stood up, stretching. 

“Nat, I noticed something watching them.”

“Oh?” The woman wasn't looking at Peter as she started typing on her phone.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark, he… flinched. I think -”

“Peter, it’s nothing. Stop thinking about something that upsets you.”

“But-” Natasha wasn’t looking at him, her attention was on her phone.

“No, you’re finding meaning in the meaningless. Stark is having a tantrum and isolating himself.”

“You told me isolation is bad. I still remember that creepy story about isolation and the monkeys. That -”

“Bad for you, _his_ choice for him. It’s his life to live and you shouldn't worry. Now, do you want me to stay for dinner?”

Peter abandoned trying to explain it. It was pointless to talk to her.

“No, Friday told me the private chef was coming tonight. I’ll be fine eating alone.”

Nat nodded. “Good, I’m heading out then. Peter, please forget about the video, and about Mr. Stark too. It’ll be best to pretend he’s not here.”

Nat walked out and heading toward the elevator.

***

“Peter? Deanna says the meal is ready.”

“Thanks, Friday.” Peter closed his textbook and got up from the desk. Entering the kitchen, the private chef nodded in his direction as he grabbed one of the two trays laden with food on the counter.

Peter pointed to the other tray. “Is that for Mr. Stark?”

The chef turned and smiled at him. “Yes, the AI told me to place it outside his room.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Peter took the tray and walked to Mr. Stark’s bedroom. Knocking, he called out.

“Mr. Stark? Dinner’s ready.” Silence. Peter knocked louder and raised his voice. 

“Mr. Stark, it’ll be better to eat it now. It’s ratatouille. It smells really good.”

Still no movement or sound. Peter sighed and put the tray down in front of the door.

“Friday? Uh… Mr. Stark is like alive right?”

“Yes, Peter, my scans indicate he’s alive and awake right now.”

“Huh. Alright, thanks Friday.”

Peter walked back to the kitchen just as the chef was leaving. Peter thanked them and took his tray, moving into the smaller dining room.

***

_Panic attacks are fucking awful._

_Feeling is awful._

_Being awake is awful._

_Nightmares are awful._

_Existing is awful._

Tony stared at the ceiling. The window shades hadn’t closed completely, so the sliver from the windows gave him some idea what time it was whenever he woke up. He exhaled and sat up in bed. It was late afternoon, based on the window silver. He wasn’t going to check his phone.

The man was exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping, but rather in a twilight state of awake. Not aware, just existing. He vaguely recalled Peter knocking on his door over and over all day. Or had it been days? Tony wasn’t sure. Panic attacks always fucked up his functioning. 

Tony got up from the bed and wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to do anything. His mind, which was typically abuzz with ideas and a need to create, was numb and tired.

“Mr. Stark, there’s a food tray right outside your door,” Friday spoke. 

He started to move towards the door but stopped. He didn’t have the energy to eat, nor the desire. Tony turned and went back to bed. When he woke up, he’d maybe try to eat whatever was on the tray.

***

It was getting late, but Peter knew Mr. Stark liked to be awake late at night. Peter was hoping that he’d find the older man drinking coffee in his lab. He was afraid to ask Friday. The teen walked towards the lab but didn’t bother to walk all the way. He could see the lights were off. Peter turned and walked towards the bedroom. In front of the door was the tray he had left hours before. The only difference from when he left it was the meal was missing a few small bites.

The sight was desolate to the teen. Peter picked up the tray and placed it back in the kitchen. The teen fell asleep wishing he hadn’t seen the plate.

_October 9th Tuesday_

“Peter? Peter? Peter!”

Peter startled into awareness. He had been lost in thought and had lost focus during the video call with May. Peter looked at May’s concerned face.

“Uh, sorry, May. Really.”

“Oh honey, it’s alright. I was just talking your ear off. Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind, if you’d like?”

“It’s just…” 

_I’m really worried about the adult weirdo I kinda live with, who I hurt by watching a video of someone who did something to him._

Peter exhaled and suddenly remembered something. “Hey, May, do you have Ben's recipe? The secret special soup one? I really miss eating that.”

The woman paused and then started laughing. “Oh, hon, that was just canned soup he’d heat up on the stove.”

Peter deflated, feeling foolish. “ _Oh_.”

“I’m sorry to spoil the, you know, _magic,_ but it wasn’t special. Well, it _was_ special because he made it and you know food is always better when it’s made with _love_.”

Peter thought about how happy he was whenever he was sad and Ben would place a bowl of the “super-secret recipe soup” in front of him. Suddenly, an idea he felt oddly hopeful about spring in his mind. He smiled wide.

“Something happened? You look like you just got good news.”

“I just… I had an idea.”

***

“Peter, your groceries are coming up the elevator now.”

“Thanks, Friday.” 

Peter headed towards the lift, accepting the bag of goods from the delivery person. It had been strange using Friday for the first time to order something, but he had combed through the kitchen for what he needed and, despite the massive kitchen with all its storage, it did not have what he needed. And Mr. Stark had told him repeatedly that he could order anything, at any time.

He placed the bag on the kitchen counter and dug through it, finding the ordered cans of soup. 

***

The knocking at the door stirred Tony into awareness. It was something o’clock, he didn’t really care what time it was. Without thinking, he started getting up to answer the door but he stopped suddenly when a voice spoke.

“Mr. Stark? I have something for you.”

Tony didn’t move, he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to see Peter, he couldn’t see him after Peter had seen _that_. Tony’s chest was tight; he was panicking. Peter’s voice was strangely clear, despite how the man was feeling.

“Uh, so my uncle would make this, like, super special family recipe anytime I wasn’t feeling good and since you’re… not feeling well, I figured I’d call May and get the recipe. It’s uh, really good sir. So I hope you like it, sir. I’ll… I’ll just leave it here for you, okay?”

Tony listened for the footsteps fading away and waited a little longer. With a shaky hand, he opened the door a touch and saw a bowl of what looked like soup on a tray with utensils. Tony picked it up, bringing it to the table he used to use for paperwork, now allocated for his half-eaten meals.

Tony sat and looked at the bowl. He was hungry…. he thinks, not even sure when the last time he ate was. He thought about just pouring the bowl out later to not hurt the teen’s feelings, but he did say he made this. So Tony should just eat it. Tony picked up the utensil and took a sip, confused at the very familiar taste.

“Friday, what’s in this bowl?”

“It’s Campbell’s chicken noodle soup.”

The man couldn’t help but laugh. _Family recipe my ass_. Tony chuckled as he ate, thinking about Peter having to order it because, as a billionaire, why the fuck would he have canned soup in his kitchen? And then it goes to why did Peter do this for him? Clearly, this was some kind of comfort food to the Parker’s and Peter made it for him.

Before he knew it, the man had eaten the whole bowl. Surprised because it was the most he’d eaten in, well, some time. He hadn't been taking very good care of himself; he knew that. He just… nothing was going well for the man. Tony left the bowl and decided to go back to bed.

_October 10th Wednesday_

Peter pounded on the door harder, growing frustrated. “Mr. Stark! Come on, it's been days!” 

No sound or movement still. The silence frustrated Peter more. Looking at the time, he knocked one more time and accepted defeat. Sitting back at his desk, the teen scrubbed his face in exasperation. 

“You alright?”

Peter looked at the laptop, it was lunch period and Ned had his own laptop open in the cafeteria eating his food. Peter felt a wave of remorse. He had left Ned to have lunch alone while he had yelled and pleaded with an adult man to come out of his bedroom.

“Yeah, I'm sorry, Ned, for leaving you almost the entire time.”

“It’s alright. So what's going on?”

“Mr. Stark.”

“He _still_ won't leave his room?”

“Nope.”

“Oh shit, it's been like days, right? Is he… alive?”

“Friday said he is, but…”

“Sounds like you need a welfare check.”

“A what?”

“Welfare check. It's where, if you're worried about someone, the police goes over and checks on them. Well, you can't call the police because it becomes a whole ‘why is there an underage kid living in a sky mansion.’”

Peter thought about it, he had an idea. “You know… thanks, Ned.”

“For what?”

“I’m going to call someone to do a welfare check.”

***

Peter closed the laptop after his final class ended. Pulling his phone out, he scrolled through his contracts till he found Dr. Banner. The doctor had given Peter his number in case he needed more help with his class. Peter steeled himself and called the number.

“Hello, this is Dr. Banner and I’m not available at the moment. Please-”

Peter let out a frustrated sound. Not wanting to leave a voicemail, he exited the call.

He could try to convince Nat again, but he felt with the animosity the woman felt for Mr. Stark that it would be impossible to convince her to check on him. Peter suddenly remembered there was one other person he could call.

“Uh Friday, can you give me the contact info for Rhodey?”

The AI was silent for a moment and then spoke. “Yes, I’ll send you the information to your phone now.”

Peter looked at the screen at the new contact information and press call. After a moment a man answered.

“Hello?”

“Um... hello is this Mr. Rhodey?”

“Rhodes, and who is this?”

“Uh, hi, I’m Peter. I’m an intern for Mr. Stark?”

The man exhaled on the line. “What has Tony done now?”

“Well, uh, this is hard to explain, but he’s well. I'm worried about him and I think he needs to be checked on.”

“What? I’m leaving now, tell me what’s going on?”

***

Tony wasn't sure what day it was, he just knew Peter was knocking on the door. Tony exhaled. Eventually, the kid would give up and leave him be, which was just fine for him. He didn't need to bring anyone else down with him.

***

Now Friday was bothering him.

“Mr. Stark, Peter would like-”

“Give him whatever he wants, Friday. It's fine.” 

The AI went silent and Tony flipped over. It’s not like Peter wanted anything really and even if he did Tony couldn't give a shit. Even if the teen wanted his company; he'd sign it over now, as long as he was left alone.

***

Peter paced anxiously in front of the elevator. He was worried about how this was going to go. He’d never met “Rhodey” and now he was asking the man a favor. The doors hummed as the elevator entered the penthouse. Peter flinched as the doors opened. A man was rushing forward clearly worried.

“Uh, Mr. Rodey?”

“Whoa, you are young, Bruce was right.” The man spoke as he looked the teen up and down. “So, where is he?” 

“In his room, I, I can lead you there.” Peter blushed and stuttered under the scrutiny.  
  


“No need, I know the way.” The man started walking briskly towards the room. Peter followed close behind. Rhodey looked back as he walked. “You shouldn't have to deal with this, you should go home, wait for Tony to… not be like this.”

“Uh… I’d like to check on him, sir, as well, if that's alright with you?”

The two stood in front of the door. The man exhaled. “I don't think you'll want to see this, to be honest.” The man knocked loud on the door and called out. “Hey, Tony! I’m here, so why don't you come out!”

Peter strained his ears to listen for any movements. Rhodey pounded on the door harder and attempted to open the locked door. “I know you're in there! Do I need to come back with an ax?!” 

Peter reared back in panic at the notion of breaking down the door. There were some movements behind the door but, still, the man on the other side did not speak. Rhodey motioned to walk away. “Alright, Tony, if you want to play it that way! I’m getting something to bust this door down.” As Rhodey took a step away the door opened up a crack. 

Peter and Rhodey turned to look. Tony’s voice was scratchy with disuse. “Who called you?”

Rhodey placed his hand on the door and tried to push it further but it didn't budge. 

“Tony? It’s alright, we just wanted to check on you.”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

Peter realized that Mr. Stark couldn't see the teen through the crack. He wasn't sure what to do. 

“It’s just me and your intern here. Look, why don't you open the door and we can talk?”

Tony was staring at the floor. “I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Tony, it’s okay. No judgment here. I know there’s no shame in having this issue right? You know I help a lot of guys on base in getting help, right? So let’s just talk.”

Tony didn't want to be here. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to see Rhodey, he didn't want Peter to see him, wherever he was in the penthouse. He needed to get Rhodey to leave. 

Tony cleared his throat. “I don't want to, just… just leave Rhodes.”

“Come on Tones, you’re worrying me, you've worried Peter, here.” Rhodey motioned away from him. Tony opened the door a touch more and saw Peter. It felt like his heart stopped beating. He knew how he looked - like shit. And now Peter was seeing this? Tony was having another panic attack. 

“Just go away.” And Tony closed the door. Rhodey reached to open it as soon as the lock sounded. 

The man scrubbed his face and exhaled. Rubbing his neck, Rhodey was walking towards the elevator. 

“Um, sir? Uh, what now?”

Rhodey looked at Peter. “Thank you so much for calling me, but this… this is something above your pay grade.”

“Uh, what are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to call Bruce and give him the bad news that Tony’s having a depressive episode. Which is just fucking great to pull him out of another one.”

“Uh, wait, what? He’s had these before?”

“Yep, 2 big ones. 1st after his parents died, when he had Obie to pull him out and the 2nd one after… Look Peter, just go home. I’m sure whenever he’s better he’ll call you to come back, so just don’t worry about it. Want to come down with me?”

The man held the elevator doors open. 

“Uh, thanks, but I need to get my stuff, I’ll leave soon.”

The man nodded. “Thanks again for calling me. You're a good kid. Tony’s lucky to have you as an intern.”

The doors closed and Peter didn't know how to feel. He stood there just staring at his reflection in the doors, trying not to think about how Mr. Stark looked when he saw him.

***

Nat was sitting up in Bruce’s bed, waiting for the man to join her. In front of her, She watched him pause getting ready for bed to answer his phone. After a few moments it was clear Bruce was talking to Rhodey about Tony. _Of fucking course. The universe revolves around the man._ _Stark, having a tantrum that his lusted child bride, seeing some teen version of himself, rattled him into having his friends worry._

_Pathetic_.

Nat sighed as she listened to the worry and panic Bruce’s tone had taken as he spoke about Tony. She wished she had watched both videos Peter had seen, but after MJ sent her the link the video had been taken down. But she knew based on what the teen girl had said it was just Stark’s shitty father saying shitty things. Not exactly warranted to create a tantrum this long and _this_ dramatic but…

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. We’re try to work out a plan. God, it’s awful that Peter had to call you.” Nat’s ears perked up hearing Peter mentioned.

Bruce ended the call and exhaled. Getting into the bed, he seemed more exhausted from the call than he had been from his long shift volunteering at the free clinic. 

“What happened?” She asked.

Bruce exhaled again. “So, Rhodey checked on Tony. Peter had called him, worried about him. Which Rhodey said Peter looked shook up from seeing Tony like _that._ So... _great_.”

Nat was growing enraged but schooled her voice and face before she spoke. “So Tony’s having a tantrum and hurting people for attention? How -”

The man turned to face her. “Nat? Tony’s having a depressive episode. And Rhodey says it's worse than the other two big ones.”

The woman scoffed. 

“No, Nat, I'm serious. Tony… Tony had a bad episode after Howard and Maria died, and again after Stane's death. The first one was bad, really bad. But at least Obadiah was there to drag him out of it. The second time, Tony just… we tried but…”

“That's when his drinking got worse, wasn't it?”

Bruce nodded. “Personally, I don't know how he can drink. After what happened to his parents, I thought… I thought he would stop.”

“What happened? I read his parents died in a car accident?”

Bruce rubbed his eyes. “Yes and… no. Look, really only me, Rhodey, Tony, and Stane know this. You can't tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

“What?”

“Howard was driving drunk and crashed the car, killing himself and Maria. Obadiah didn't think it would reflect well on the company and made sure it was changed to an auto accident. Tony was told the truth, and he, half-drunk, told me and Rhodey after the funeral. And after Stane died, it was bad. Really bad. I mean, 3 DUIs bad.”

“How… how did he die?”

Bruce exhaled again. “Suicide. Tony never told me the full story, but he told me some and told Rhodey some and we combined the information. You have to understand that Obadiah was something like an uncle to Tony, and after Howard died the man helped to keep Tony from going full spiral. But I don't know what happened exactly. 

I know he and Tony were talking about weapons contracts in the middle east and… he had been selling company secrets to other companies. Tony found out, fired him, and the next day Stane jumped from the hotel. Tony came back just… broken. And, I hate to say, I should have tried harder. 

But I won't back down now. Me and Rhodey are meeting up tomorrow and getting a plan going. Then we will do whatever possible to get Tony to tell us _everything_. No detail too small. Rhodey wants to know and he’s not backing down till we know what caused this episode. Well, I’m so tired. Goodnight.” 

Bruce kissed Nat’s cheek and rolled over in the bed. Nat was wide awake and had to plan.

  
  


_October 11th Thursday_

_Why am I awake?_

Tony considered forcing himself to sleep. He didn't feel tired but he didn’t feel awake either. He’s been existing in a shitty twilight of being exhausted and not being able to sleep for whatever day it was today. He thinks it's too far into the afternoon now, he vaguely remembered there was a tray of soup in front of the door earlier that he ate some of. But maybe that was yesterday. His chest started to hurt thinking about what he was pretty sure was yesterday.

Rhodey being there. Peter seeing him like _this_. He wanted to bury himself and never come back up. There was a sudden pounding on the door alerting him that someone was bothering him again. Tony threw his arm over his eyes, ignoring the sound. Peter would give up after a few minutes again. And soon, he’d stop bothering. 

“Stark, open the fucking door!”

That was not Peter. That was a certain red-headed psychopathic Russian that hated his guts. He chose to ignore her yelling. 

“Stark, open the fucking door! I need to talk to you! Bruce and Rhodey are coming and they're not going to leave until they have answers! Do you want that!? Telling them what you did in prison and about Peter being here!? Everything is going to come out into the fucking open unless you talk to me!”

Tony was moving faster than he had in days wenching the door open. Nat looked him up and down. “Fuck, Stark. you look like shit.”

“What about Bruce and Rhodey?”

Nat pushed her way in, her nose wrinkling at the stench of the room. Tony closed the door and followed her, repeating. “What did you say about Bruce and Rhodey?”

The woman exhaled. “Well, guess what? You really fucked up now. They know something is wrong and they're determined to find out what. So as I see it, we have limited options. Either you pretend to be hunky-dory or…”

“Or what?”

“Go into treatment. It’ll give you time to get better and think up a lie to tell them when you get out.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Tony, you're having an episode and you're going to take everyone down if you don't do something.”

Tony thought about the options. He was not going to leave. He didn't think he had it in him to lie well enough to convince his friends. But…

“Okay, we go with lying. What… do I need to do?”

“Expect them to do an intervention this weekend. We need to get you cleaned up and looking like you're not having a crisis. Air out this hovel, take a shower, and eat something. And then I suggest you either get some fucking help or call Bruce and Rhodey, pretending you’re on vacation somewhere far away.”

Tony nodded weakly. Nat made an exhausted sound. “Tony? Look just… I know something is wrong. I promise to stop... voicing my hatred if you tell me what happened.”

“I… I don't know.”

“I know it has something to do with the videos. Hot or cold?”

“Hot.”

“Okay, so it's about your father, right? Does seeing him remind you of his death?”

“Some hot, some cold.”

“What? What… okay, so seeing him?”

“Hot.”

“And seeing Obadiah Stane?”

Tony flinched. “Okay, so hot again. So, alright. I… Tony. Peter has been worried about you. He told me that he noticed something in the video and I don't want to ask him before talking to you first. But do you want me to just ask him what he saw?”

“I… I look I’m going to shower. You do what you want. Go… go check on Peter and leave. I’ll clean up, I promise. I won't fuck up this.”

Tony moved to the ensuite and avoided looking at himself.

***

Peter looked up from the book he’d been reading and over to the bedroom door. Nat was walking in. Peter sat up on the bed. “Nat? Hey, what’s up?”

Nat took a seat at his desk, looking at him. “So, I checked on Stark and spoke to him about some… things.”

“Is he… is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s just… look Peter, I'm sorry that I've been so dismissive of your concerns. But I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Peter, you’ve been telling me that you noticed something in the videos. Please tell me what you noticed.”

“I… I don’t know, I think. I don’t think Mr. Stark would want me to tell you that.”

“Stark said I could ask you. Please, I want to understand so I can help him.”

“Can… I want to ask him first. And then I… I’ll tell you after I ask him something.”

“Alright Peter, I guess that’s fine. Stark is busy right now but I’ll tell him you want to speak to him.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

***

Tony stared out the window. He had shaved, he’d changed his clothes, and he still looked like shit. He exhaled and leaned his head against the glass. Footsteps entered the room. Nat spoke towards him. “Peter wants to talk to you.”

“Not now.”

“Stark, he-”

“Not now, later. I just, I need to focus on not… I just need some time.”

“Well, Bruce texted me. Expect the intervention Saturday, noon. You have till then to clean up and convince them you’re okay. So do that.”

“I will. Just tell Peter… I need some time, but I promise I’ll talk to him.”

_October 12th Friday_

Tony sat down in his chair with a huff. He had showered, shaved, called the staff to give his room a deep clean to get rid of the depression stench, but…

He looked at hims reflection in the large windows. He still looked sad, maybe because he was. But he needed to look not so dour. He only had 24 hours till the great big intervention from Rhodey and Bruce. Tony exhaled and rubbed his eyes, exhausted as always. 

He didn’t have much of a plan for when they’d show up; he knew he needed to basically smile, nod, agree, and then do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. Which was… He thought about it. What does he want now?

_Peter_.

Tony mentally swatted at the thought and moved more into the chair, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his life. 

Continue working at SI? Yes

Keep seeing Bruce and Rhodey? Yes

Drink? No, never again. 

~~Peter.~~

~~Peter.~~

**~~Peter.~~ **

**Stop**.

Tony gritted his teeth, frustrated that he kept thinking like that. He needed to stop. And to stop avoiding Peter. He knew the teen wanted to talk to him, he had told him he would talk to him, but Tony still avoided him. 

_Coward_. 

He knew reasonably he needed to talk to Peter before Rhodey and Bruce came. With a deep reluctance, the man got up and walked towards the former maid’s room. Nat had told him the day before that today was a teacher’s planning day and that Peter would be available to talk all day. As Tony walked closer towards the room he stopped when he heard the hum of the elevator coming up.

Curious, he walked over. “Friday, who’s coming up?”

“Mr. Hoga-”

“ **TONY!”**

*******

Peter took off his earbuds, curious at the sudden noises. Straining his ears, he could faintly hear something going on in the penthouse. He quietly walked towards the sounds. It was becoming more and more apparent a man was screaming. Peter stopped before he was in the room, pressing himself to the wall as much as he could.

“Of all the shit I’ve seen you do. This, Tony, is by far the fucking worst. How fucking dare you?!”

Peter looked at the man screaming, recognizing him as Happy. The teen looked over at Mr. Stark who Happy was yelling at. The man was pathetic looking, sad, weak, his eyes were on the floor as the man yelled. 

“You had me move a woman across country so you could have access to a child?! What the fuck, Tony!? Of all the heinous shit. Well I’m fucking done, I’m going back to May, and you better hope to God she calls the police and doesn’t come for you first.”

Peter looked back at Mr. Stark who was turning to leave. Happy called out, angry. 

“Hey! Did you forget I have full access here?! You can’t run away or hide when I can bypass all that!”

Happy grabbed Tony’s shoulder and spun him. “Do you have anything to say! Tony. you’re -”

Peter had enough. Without thinking he stepped forward and spoke.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? The lab is ready for you?”

Both men spun around to see Peter.

Peter walked closer. “I didn’t know you had a guest. Hello, I’m Peter Parker. I’m Mr. Stark’s intern.”

Happy turned to face Peter. “Intern?”

“Y-yeah, Mr. Stark hired me as his intern while my aunt worked across the country, sir.”

Tony was speechless as he watched Happy move towards Peter. “Uh, hello. I’m Happy Hogan.”

“Oh! May told me about you. Hello Mr. Hogan.”

“Peter, do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Sure.”

“Do you live here?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, see.” The teen led Happy back towards the maid’s room. Tony couldn’t help but follow. Peter opened the door and pointed. “Uh, it works out pretty well. Whenever Mr. Stark needs me, I’m right here. Well, not all the time, Mr. Stark knows not to bother me when my therapist is here.”

Tony couldn’t believe his ears. Once again the kid had saved him. 

Happy turned to Tony and whispered. “I need to speak to you.” And turned back to Peter. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Peter. Nice to have met you.”

“Nice to meet you as well Mr. Hogan. Mr. Stark, do you need me for anything?”

Tony, taken aback that the kid still was maintaining the ruse. “Uh, no, Peter. Why don’t you take the day off? I need to talk to Happy.”

“Alright, Mr. Stark, but I still need to talk to you about that very important _thing_ later.”

Tony nodded and took Happy’s shoulder leading him away.

It wasn’t long before Happy was back on him. “Tony, from the fucking start. Tell me what’s going on?”

Tony exhaled and sat down on the couch. “Alright, I’ll tell you.”

***

 _I can’t believe I did that_.

But unlike the last time, Peter lied for Mr. Stark, this time he lied, not for May, but because he needed answers from the man. And with the way Happy was yelling, Peter wouldn’t get his answers if Mr. Stark was dead or in cuffs.

Peter needed answers and he’d get them from the source.

***

“So, this whole elaborate... thing is to help some kid genius?”

Tony had not actually told the whole truth. How could he? He had lied again, but there was some truth to it. He had convinced Happy that he had found a talented teen genius that needed help and Tony, desperate to do some good in this life, had contacted and mentored him. When life got bad… Tony had provided a way that the teen could still be mentored and get help.

Happy seemed to believe it. Of course, Tony was certain some of that was because Peter had lied and shown him the bedroom. Tony couldn’t be more thankful that Peter had moved into that maid’s room now. 

“Okay, so anything else?” Tony asked.

“No, this is just… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Look, I know how this looks, Happy. So I thought to just keep it under wraps. And don’t tell May. Peter doesn’t want her to know about this. He’s learning, he’s getting help, and she gets to be across country. Everyone wins.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t tell her.”

“Great. So when are you heading back?”

“Tonight, I guess. I thought… well, I thought-”

“The worst of me? That I’ve been sleeping with a mentally ill teen for months?” 

“Well… yeah. But I see now. So, if everything’s fine, I'm heading out. Bye, Tony.”

Tony waved the man off, refusing to move until he could control his heart rate. As the elevator hummed going down, Tony heard footsteps approaching. Tony, still a coward, wasn't ready to face the teen. He got up quickly, moving before the teen could confront him.

***

_Coward._

Peter thought, as once again, Mr. Stark refused to speak to him.

_Even when I saved his skin again._

Peter sat at his desk, angry at the frustrating man for a countless time.

“Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you tell me if Mr. Stark leaves his room and not tell him that I'm asking?”

“Yes, Peter. I will inform you.”

Peter, satisfied, opened his laptop and began thinking about how he was going to talk to Mr. Stark.

***

_12 hours to go._

Tony exhaled as he looked at the time. In less than 12 hours, Rhodey and Bruce were going to be here and he needed to convince them of so much. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to do it. Tony, tired of staring at the ceiling, got up from the bed and walked towards his living room, sitting down and staring out at the city skyline.

_Maybe he could tell them he had been experimenting on a new sleep aid and he’d been using himself as a guinea pig. Wait, Bruce would just drug test him. He could tell them he had the flu?_

Tony sunk further into the couch, feeling hopeless. He was distracted, tired, depressed; he didn’t even hear the soft footsteps entering the living room. He flinched when Peter sat down, only a few feet of space between them. Peter didn’t say anything. The two sat and looked out at the millions of lights covering the city. Tony struggled with what to say. 

_Hey, thanks for saving me again._

_Sorry that you saw my old man say that shit._

_Sorry that you saw Obie._

_Just sorry._

_Sorry._

_Sorry._

_I’m so fucking sorry._

_I-_

“Ben was really good at making french toast.”

_What?_

Peter spoke on. “That had to be one of my favorite things he’d make. He taught me how to make it too. He… he wasn’t my dad, but he might as well have been. He did all the dad stuff. And he taught me how to make french toast.” Peter turned and looked at Tony. “So, about your dad?”

Tony looked down and cleared his throat. “He was cold, calculating. Never told me he loved me, never even told me he liked me” Tony rubbed his eyes. His voice had a slight hysterical edge to it as he continued.

"I used to have this dream that I’m hitting my dad, just over and over. He’s on the floor, bleeding out, and I think it has more to do with me killing him than ever protecting myself.”

Peter didn’t respond and Tony went back to looking at the skyline. After a time, Peter spoke. His words had an edge of hatred to them.

“Why? Why did you stalk me? Why was _I_ picked?”

Tony swallowed and shakily spoke.

“I… you exist and things happen. Unfair things. And when those things happen to you, it’s like something is taken from you. More and more is taken from you. And it’s just _gone_. And you keep thinking you’ll get it back, that you’ll find those parts unfairly taken from you and you can be who you’re meant to be again. I thought… I saw someone similar to me and I thought I could… I could prevent any more unfair things from happening. And I thought I could get that those parts back as well.”

“I saw… I noticed things in the video. You said we have ‘painful similarities.’”

Tony nodded. He did not want to be here. He didn’t want to hear what was spoken.

“I… think I understand. I won’t ask again about it.” Peter spoke as he looked at Tony.

Tony was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak when Peter stopped him.

“Look at the city. You have a great view. Let’s... just watch.”

The two sat and watched the city. Not moving or speaking as the city lights and sky changed in front of them.

_October 13th Saturday_

Tony yawned wide as he pulled the T-shirt on. He’d gotten a few hours of sleep in the early morning. He was exhausted, but in a different kind of tired than he had been for weeks. He felt… not completely fine, but he felt things would be better now. He examined his face in the mirror. He wanted to be wide awake when Bruce and Rhodey showed up. He yawned again as he moved towards the kitchen for the coffee pot. He stopped suddenly as he entered. 

Peter noticed him and turned from the stove, pointing with a spatula. “Ready to eat? I know this is like, brunch now…”

Tony's eyes followed and fell on a stack of french toast.

“Uh, sure.”

***

Tony sat at the small table with Peter. He had planned to eat one, but the teen glared at him. Tony relented and grabbed more for his plate. Having eaten more in the last few days than he had in weeks, he actually felt pretty good. Full, _very full,_ but his head felt better than it had been.

“So… are you going to your company today?” Peter asked around a mouthful of french toast.

“No, I’m staying here today. Why?”

“I thought, well, I figured you could show me your lab?”

Tony reared back, Peter noticed. “I mean, if you want to. I-”

“No, no. Happy to. Finished?” Peter nodded. “Let’s go.”

Tony and Peter walked down to the lab and opened the doors. Tony gave a wide berth to allow the teen to look around without breathing down his neck.

Peter curiously walked the lab, looking at the materials and tools. Helooked at some of the diagrams projected. “This is really cool, Mr. Stark.”

The man hummed. “It's a real beauty, made sure that I had everything I needed and more.”

“It’s really neat.” Peter was examining a holographic projection. His eyes, wide in wonder at it. It made Tony’s heart swell. The teen, with surprising agility and finesse, was working the interface, figuring how to work it quickly. The man cleared his throat. He didn’t want to fuck this up by saying or doing something stupid.

“Hey, I can head out and you can play around, enjoy the space alone.”

Peter looked at him. “You can stay. I… want to work on something. What can I work on?”

Tony was surprised, but secretly elated.

“Well, I’ve been working on nanotech. Would you be interested in that?”

“Yeah! Show me!”

***

The kid was a prodigy. It didn't take long for Peter to understand anything Tony put in front of him. Soon he was making suggestions, asking questions. Tony was shocked. He knew Peter would love the lab, but the teen looked like a kid at Disney.

“So, you really just work on stuff in here all the time?”

“Yeah, it’s what I love doing.”

“I… I can kinda see why you're here all the time.”

Tony smiled. “Want to get addicted to coffee and work on stuff 24/7?”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Coffee tastes gross.”

Tony couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was all ridiculous. He had Peter in his lab, happy and excited, and his earlier depression felt like it was miles away from him. Tony turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bruce and Rhodey were both looking at him in astonishment. Still laughing a little. 

“Hey. I see my AI system just lets anyone in now.”

Peter walked up excitedly to Bruce. “Hello Dr. Banner, hello Mr. Rhodes.”

“Hello Peter. Working hard?” Bruce asked. 

Rhodey looked at Tony while asking Peter. “Tony’s not working you too hard, right?”

“No, he’s not. Mr. Rhodes.”

“Yeah, Rhodey I'm not. So why are, uh, both of you here?” Tony tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible. He knew exactly why the two were there.

“So Peter, mind if we steal Tony for a bit? We really need to speak with him.”

Bruce spoke.

“Yeah, sure. Mr. Stark, are you alright if I stay and work on stuff in here?”

“No problem. Enjoy the lab.”

***

The three men sat on the couch. “So, what’s up?”

Rhodey and Bruce looked at each other.

“We came to check on you. Because Rhodey called me about what happened earlier this week.”

“Yeah?”

“Jesus, Tones. You were… fuck, you looked like death last I saw you. And now, what the fuck man? Are you okay?”

“I'm just great. And I know I looked bad before, okay. I'm sorry, but I'm okay now.”

“Are you? Things like that don't go away forever.” Bruce spoke.

Tony rubbed his eyes. “I know that. Look, what do you want to do about it?”

“Well, we had a plan but you being, well, fine kinda put the ax to it. So…”

Rhodey looked to Bruce. “We need a check-in system. “

“Really? I'm an adult, I think -”

“We need to have this. Tony, look, it's important to me and I'm staying in the city permanently, so I’ll see you weekly, either here or at SI, but you need to promise us that if things get as bad as they were this week or after Ob-”

“Stop.”

“Alright. Alight, I know. Just promise us to call?”

“Yeah, promise. I don't want a freaked out teen calling me again.”

“That's right, Peter called you.”

“Yeah, he did. By the way, how the fuck did you get an intern like that?”

“What does that mean?”

“Rhodey’s just saying you're you and Peter’s -”

“He’s too nice to work for someone like you.”

Tony made an offended noise. “I treat all my employees-”

“Pretty badly, I hate to say. You caused that one to have a nervous breakdown.”

“No, his dick caused him to have a nervous breakdown. Which, remember what I told you? Don’t fuck people who work for you and don’t fuck crazy. And especially don't fuck both.”

“Well, I’m glad this heart to heart broke down into my sex life. So, message received. I’ll… I’ll call if that kind of thing happens again, alright?”

Bruce and Rhodey looked at each other and shrugged. “I had thought this was going to take a lot longer. So, I’m free for the day. You, Rhodey?”

“I'm free too. How about let's go get lunch?”

Tony exhaled. “Great, let's head out. Wait, I, uh, I’ll be back. I’ll let Peter go.”

“Hey, do you pay him?” Rhodey asked.

“Are you saying learning under my mentorship isn't payment enough?”

“Oh, Hell no, Tones, you're a bill-”

“Im joking. _Yes,_ I pay him.”

“In money and not some shitty Starkbucks, right?”

“Bla bla bla, it’s not polite to talk money,” Tony said as he walked away and moved towards the lab. Opening the doors, Peter’s excitedly walked towards Tony. 

“You didn't tell me you had so much robotics stuff!” The teen was animated and happy. Tony loved seeing it but controlled his features. 

“Uh, yeah. So, I have to head out.” The teen visibly deflated.

“Oh… yeah, I’ll just put up what I was doing and leave.”

“No, keep working in here. It’s fine. You can be in here any time.”

“Really? It’s okay?”

“Run wild, run free, just don't set anything on fire.” Peter was back to looking around the lab excitedly.

Tony turned to leave, but as he got to the door he stopped. “We’re going out to eat. I can… you want something?”

“I love alfredo?”

“Coming right up, kid. I mean it about the fire. Dum-E, get the extinguisher.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark. I promise!” The teen called out as he went back to the tool laden lab table. 

Tony took one last look, smiling at the teen before walking away.

***

Hours later Tony found himself in the lab alone. Peter was off eating and Tony wanted to look at what the kid had been working on. Examining the start of several projects, the man couldn't help but be surprised at Peter’s talent.

“Mr. Stark, you have an incoming call from Ms. Potts.”

Tony, not looking away from Peter’s work, spoke. “Accept. Ms. Potts, what do I owe you for the call?”

“Tony? Are you alright?”

“Last I checked.”

“Are you coming back to SI?”

“I plan to come back on Monday.”

The woman exhaled on the line. “Look, I hate to ask, but can you come in tomorrow? There’s an issue with one of the projects and the consultant that was brought in isn't showing as much progress as was promised.”

“It sounds like you're asking me for a favor. Which I've been told that I'm a selfish, as-”

“It’s your company, Stark. If you really c-”

“I'm just busting your ba- well I won’t say it because I'm a gentleman. But yeah, I’ll swing by tomorrow.”

“Great. Bruce called me. Said you were doing okay. You are doing okay, right?”

“Last I checked.”

“Tony, please, I… I do care about you. For some reason. Just… the old SI videos are gone. So you’re welcome about that and thank you for coming in tomorrow.”

“Thanks for that… I…. thanks, Pep.” 

The doors to the lab opened. Tony turned to see Peter walking in.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Thanks again for the -”

“Tony? Who is that? Is that a ki-”

“Gotta go, Pep, see you tomorrow. Hang up the call.”

Tony turned to Peter. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you for the food and, uh, I was hoping I could work more in here? With you?”

Tony’s brows knitted together. He looked at the time. Typically Peter would watch movies with Ned and MJ on Saturdays. 

“What about -” Tony closed his mouth, forgetting he knew that little tidbit from, well, _stalking_. Wouldn't help to share that with Peter right now. Tony cleared his throat. “Don't you have other plans?”

Peter shook his head. “Not for another hour. But I figured maybe you can show me some more stuff?”

“Happy to.”

_October 14th Sunday_

“So, you’re fine now?”

Tony didn't stop walking towards the elevator. “Yes, Nat. I’m fine. Just had an episode, but I’m fine now.”

_“Really_?”

Tony exhaled, turning to look at her as the elevator moved up. “Leave it, Nat.” The doors opened and to more of Tony’s misfortunate, Ned and MJ were in the cabin.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” The two greeted in a sickly sweet bullshit tone that Tony knew so well. The man's shoulders slumped as the teens refused to move out of the way.

“Hello, kids. I really need to be going.”

Tony could tell Nat was smiling from ear to ear behind him. “Peter was late to movie night last night because he said he was working with you. Do you overwork Peter?” MJ spoke.

“No, I-”

Ned interrupted. “There’s labor laws for teens. You can't have Peter-”

“Guys stop it, Mr. Stark wasn't overworking me.” Tony turned to look at Peter and then back at the mulish expression of the two other teens who were finally moving out of the way and towards Peter. 

“Sorry Peter, you know we care about you,” MJ whispered to Peter.

“I know. Just lay off Mr. Stark, alright?”

Tony couldn't help but smile at Nat. “Hey, kids. Nat here knows how to throw knives. Maybe you should ask her to show you.”

All the teens excitedly looked at Natasha. 

“That's so cool!” 

“Show me, show me!” 

“How do you know how to do that?” 

All the voices overlapping together. Tony smirked as the elevator doors closed and Nat gave him a death glare.

***

Tony strolled into the nearly empty SI offices, still chuckling over Nat’s glare. Bruce waved him over to one of the lab tables in the R&D department. 

“You seem cheerful. Something happen?” 

“Like you wouldn't believe. So, what are we looking at?”

Bruce pointed to the prototype on the table. Tony immediately picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Bruce was looking over the paperwork about it.

“Pep just told me that it's not progressing as needed. It’s called the ‘Augmented Retro framing.’” 

Tony made an offended noise, growing louder as Pepper walked up to the table. 

“You re-named ‘B.A.R.F.?’ How could you?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You and your stupid anagrams.” She turned to look at Bruce. 

“Bruce, thanks for coming in on a Sunday.”

“Sure, Pep. Happy to do you a favor.”

She turned to look at Tony. “So you think you can get this progressed faster?”

“Tch. Of course, I can. I’m betting I can expedite this and cut your projected release date in half.”

“I doubt that.”

“Well, Pep, it's like that quote, uh, how does it go? Ignite yourself on fire and something." 

“Light yourself on fire with pass-" 

“No, Bruce, Tony's right. Light yourself on fire, _please_ ”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Is the consultant you wasted money on hiring coming in by chance?”

“He should be coming in just now. He had an issue with his badge letting him up here.”

At that moment a tall man was walking towards the group. His new SI badge facing front had the freshly printed name - **Q.Beck**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeafOnTheWind beta'ed  
> Skippyjo94 edited  
> Chapter title from "Hello my old heart" by the Oh Hellos  
> Ch 10 "I’ll keep all my emotions right here, and one day I’ll die." up next


	10. I’ll keep all my emotions right here, and one day I’ll die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was expected to be 6k, nope it's nearly 10k. Watch me put my clown mask on.

_October 14th Sunday_

“As long as you pour bleach throughout the process and it’s connected to city sewage, you’ll be successful. _And_ that’s how you can get rid of a human body inside a home with standard home tools.”

Nat sat back on Stark’s living room couch and looked at the three teens looking back at her, awestruck. 

“That’s really cool, but why does a therapist know something like that?” Ned asked.

_Shit._ Nat cursed at herself. The teens had been so enthralled with her knife-throwing abilities she had accidentally shared more and more of her skills and stories from her old life with the teens. _Fuck you, Stark_. “Uh...I read a lot of mafia crime novels, but hey, it’s lunch and I think I should order a pizza. How about it?”

The teens agreed excitedly as Nat pulled her phone out to order. 

“Should we get some for Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Nat paused. She had noticed the teen’s feelings towards the man had greatly changed in the last few days. Now the teen seemed to enjoy Stark’s company, a fact she despised to her very core. Nat schooled her face and spoke. 

“Stark will probably stay late at the company. Also, a man his age shouldn’t be eating things like pizza.”

“But…”

“Come on, Peter, let’s go back to your room. Nat, you’ll call us when the pizza’s here right?” MJ called over. Peter closed his mouth, got up, and followed his friends back to his room. 

“Why do you care about Stark so much?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged. “He had a bad week this week...I don’t know I just thought it would be nice.”

“You’re too nice, Peter. Especially to someone like him.” MJ scoffed. 

“Hey, you don’t know everything about Mr. Stark. Yeah, his dad was a jerk and he’s made mistakes, but I…”

“I'm just saying, that guy’s closet holds a cemetery of skeletons. No doubt about it.”

***

“Look, I'm really too busy to micromanage around here all day. So, Tony, the consultant should be getting here soon. Play nice or get out. I have a company to run, I can’t babysit you.” Pepper smiled at Tony as she turned and left. 

Tony laughed and spoke towards her. “You have your company, and me, I have my charming personality and genius mind.” 

“Are you charming?” Tony and Bruce’s head snapped toward the voice. Tony’s eyes widened upon recognizing the man who spoke. “Hello, Stark. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Bruce looked at the two men back and forth. “Uh, hello? I’m Bruce.” 

The man didn’t look at Bruce as he spoke. “Hello, Bruce. So Stark, do you remember my name?”

Tony tried to look at the name tag attached but the man had covered it with his hand. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s…Jack? Jake? Bill? Clinton! Yeah, Clinton!_ Tony thought triumphantly as he smirked. “Yes, I do _Clinton_.”

“It’s _Quentin_.” His brows furrowed in agitation. 

_Fuck_. 

“Well, it’s been a long time and now that we have all our names out in the open, why don’t we get to why we’re here on a Sunday morning,” Tony said curtly, motioning to the prototype on the table. 

“Is missing Sunday service really such a loss, Stark? Or is this cutting into your drinking time?” 

“I don’t drink anymore. But I see rather than working on this, you’ve been spending company time on witty retorts.”

“You stopped drinking? Did your liver die or was it a court order?”

“This has been just so great and I'm glad this is an environment where you feel free to fail, but I believe you promised SI to be further ahead with this project than it is at this time. So what’s the holdup?”

The two men glared at each other, standing on opposite sides of the table. Bruce looked back and forth between the two.

“Uh, guys can we just start working on this? I really want to leave early to see my girlfriend.” 

Tony exhaled and looked away. Tony reminded himself that back at the penthouse, Peter was happy in his lab. Tony held his hands up.

“Alright, alright, why don’t you go over the schematics and we’ll work from there. We can try and get out of here sooner than later.”

“Fine, I wouldn’t want to cut more into your very valuable time, Stark.”

***

“I, uh, think that’s enough for today. Right, Tony?” Bruce looked up from his phone at Tony.

“Yeah, thanks, Bruce, for coming in today. It’s always nice to be able to rely on someone for good quality work.” Tony glared at Beck as he spoke.

“Uh...yeah. And Nat texted me, she told me to tell you her and the ‘mean teens’ are leaving? I don’t know. Bye, Tony. I’ll see you next week.” Bruce looked to Beck. “It was nice meeting and working with you today, Quinten.”

Beck, refusing to look away from Tony’s glare, did not look at him as he spoke. “Same, Bruce. It was good working with you.”

“Uh…” Bruce radiated a nervous energy and decided to run away instead. Now alone the two men continued to glare.

“Mean teens? Sleeping with a new batch of barely legal teens again?”

“Why? Jealous?” 

“My sincerest sympathies towards them.”

“Well, this has just been great. So glad to catch up with an old ex-employee.” Tony got up from the table and started to head out when Beck grabbed his sleeve. 

“Are you still doing that? Sleeping with fans?”

Tony wrenched his sleeve away from Beck. “You were an adult, and it happened over eight years ago. Get over it.”

Tony didn’t look back as Beck yelled after him. “You hurt everyone and everything around you, Stark! Like a poison!”

Tony briskly walked towards Pepper’s office, not bothering to knock as he entered. The woman loudly complained as Tony barged in. 

“Did you do that on purpose, Pep? Did you hire him just to fuck with me?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Beck! The consultant?”

“What? You really think I have the time to hire everyone here? My assistant hired the consultant. What’s the problem?”

“It’s _Beck._ You hired fucking Beck.”

Pepper paused for a moment thinking and then recognizing the name, she scrubbed her face. “Oh my fucking God, _that_ Beck.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Well, what would you have me do? Can’t fire him now.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because that’s called a sexual harassment lawsuit in the making. Look, screw it. Work on something else.”

“No, I want to finish the project. I won’t be pushed out of this.” 

“Then get over working with him. Christ, Stark, it’s been what? Nearly eight years since his meltdown? Grow up, and meet the deadline. Or go work on something else. Alright?”

“ _Fine_.”

“So glad that my job title now includes babysitting adults who stupidly slept together. And _shock,_ it went badly? With _you_ ? _No_ , who could have foreseen that?”

“I get it, okay. I’ll-” Tony exhaled feeling a headache coming on. “I’ll work through it. I want to see this project through.”

“Well, I’ll be right here, working eighty-hour weeks on bated breath. Now go away so I can get back to work.”

  
  


*** 

Tony entered the penthouse still annoyed about SI. He walked, cursing under his breath, towards his lab and stopped short as he entered. Peter was sitting at one of the tables looking back at Tony as he entered.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Is it alright if I work in here?”

All his anger dissipated as he walked closer to the teen. “Sure, the lab’s yours anytime you want it.”

“Thanks. Oh, Nat ordered us pizza; I saved you some.” Peter pointed to the fridge in the lab’s kitchenette. “I figured, you know, you might be hungry when you got back”

“That’s great, thanks, Peter.”

Tony grabbed the box and brought it over to the lab table, sitting across from the teen. 

“Nat ordered it, but don’t worry, it’s not poisoned.”

Tony felt a flair of rage at the word poison, remembering Beck’s words from earlier. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark? Are you alright? Don’t like the pizza?” 

Tony snapped out of the memory and looked at Peter’s concerned face.

“Everything’s fine. Why don’t you tell me what you’re working on?” 

The teen’s face broke into a wide grin and became animated, going into the details of his project. Tony nodded along, eating as Peter talked. Internally he thought, _see? He’s happy when I'm here. I’m not poison._

_I’m not._

  
  


_October 22nd Monday_

Peter scrolled through his phone as he ate his breakfast at the kitchen bar. It was early and quiet in the penthouse like it normally was. Peter, being a morning person and becoming more used to the penthouse, enjoyed the quiet mornings before school.

A loud yawn brought his attention up as Mr. Stark entered the kitchen yawning and stretching. The man walked straight to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug. 

Peter stopped eating and asked. “Mr. Stark, why are you up so early?”

The man yawned again before speaking. “Heading a project at SI, need to-” Mr. Stark gave a wide, open-mouthed yawn. “Get there early. Just not looking forward to it.” He took a long drink of the coffee.

“Why not?” 

“I have to work with someone who’s just not...eugh doesn’t matter.” Tony leaned over the bar to look at what Peter was eating. “What is that, a bowl of sugar? No wonder you’re wide awake. You know the private chef is always on call. You don’t have to eat that.”

“I like cereal. When do you have to leave? ” 

Tony pulled his phone out. “Shit. I’m five minutes late. It’s fine, I’d rather talk to you. You see Nat today, right?”

“Yeah, after my club meeting. Uh, thanks again for helping me with lab stuff. Do you think you can help me again today? I mean, if you can?”

“Happy to. See ya, kid. Have fun at school.” Tony called as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Peter called back. “Thanks! Hope it goes well with the company.”

***

Tony yawned as he walked onto the R&D floor, Pepper walking in step with him. “You’re late.”

“I’m here. Who cares if I’m a little late.”

“Great attitude. So, Beck is still lead to this project. That’s not a problem, right? Please tell me you both can handle this like adults?”

Tony exhaled. “Yes, Pep, it’s fine. How many are on the project?”

“With you, it’s a baker’s dozen now. And do I need to remind you, please, for the love of God, don’t sleep with another employee again.”

Tony scoffed. “You really think I would do that again? Even with Beck being here?”

The two stood in front of the entrance to the project work area. 

“You never learn your lesson, Stark. Thought you needed another reminder. I have wasted so much time waiting to warn you against doing it again. Go play nice with the team.”

Pepper turned and strolled away. Tony looked at the door, exhaled, and reached for the doorknob, opening up to a room full of SI engineers.

Entering, all eyes turned to him. Tony looked around at the now excited, happy looking engineers and a displeased looking Beck. One of the employees spoke. “Hello, Mr. Stark. It’s great to hear you’re working with us.”

Another spoke. “Yeah, sir. Hopefully, now we can get back on schedule. We’re off-”

“Thank you, Stark, for finally arriving. Are we ready to get back to the project at hand?” 

Beck spoke in a commanding, icy tone, his glare never leaving Tony. Tony strolled over to the table and addressed the group. “I’m ready, so let’s start.”

***

“So, you start with going outside next week, right?” Ned asked. 

Peter nodded at the computer screen at Ned and MJ staring back. On Ned and MJ’s side, the room was emptying from the club meeting. 

“That’s great, Peter,” MJ spoke. 

“Yeah, Nat thinks it’s time to start moving more outside and I’m worried but I’m looking forward to it. I, I, I think it’ll go well.”

“Hope so too, dude. So Stark isn’t like, working you too hard right?” 

“No, Ned. Mr. Stark actually helped me a lot on that web fluid I’ve been developing. The stuff I think would be a useful adhesive in construction.”

“Huh, that’s nice, but…”

“But what?”

“Well, just make sure Stark doesn’t like, steal what you invent, alright?”

“Mr. Stark wouldn’t do that.”

“You’re an intern for SI, right? I mean, isn’t that what companies do? They like, own everything their employees create?”

“I mean, yeah, kinda. But Mr. Stark wouldn’t do that with what I make.”

“You sure about that? Maybe you need to get that in writing.” MJ asked.

“I’m certain. But if it makes you guys feel better, I’ll ask Mr. Stark later. But I'm telling you, he would never steal ideas.” Behind Peter, the bedroom door opened and he turned around and then looked back to the camera. “Hey sorry, Nat’s here for my session, guys.”

“No worries, Peter. Have a good session. Hey Natasa!” Ned waved at the camera as the woman entered the room. Nat waved back. 

“Bye, Peter. Talk later,” MJ spoke as the call disconnected. 

Ned closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. “Do you think he would steal Peter’s ideas?”

“He’s rich, isn’t he? Seems like a rich guy thing to do. Steal shit.”

Both teens got up and gathered their bags, walking towards the exit. 

“I...you noticed Peter seems to like Stark now, right?”

MJ nodded. “I have and I still don’t trust Stark. Any headway with the sealed records?”

“I checked earlier, and it says my estimated date is still weeks away. I’m happy that Peter seems better, but like, I agree with you. I still don’t trust Stark. I keep thinking about the whole intern thing and like, Peter said he spoke to Stark not long after he got the tablet. But he never once mentioned it to me? I’m his _BFF_. And he didn’t tell me that he’s been speaking to a big tech company guy? It's just not Peter.” 

MJ hummed in agreement. “I didn’t know Peter then, but yeah, Peter isn’t the type to withhold things like that.”

“Maybe we should hang out with Peter more. Like, random checkups.”

“Yeah, I like that. Hey, maybe we can have a sleepover or something.”

Ned nodded. “We gotta look after Peter. He needs all the help he can get.”

***

Tony rubbed his eyes, still tired and now with a headache coming on. He had thought SI hired better than _this_. He had spent the day hand-holding over every tiny idea. And Beck, for being the project leader, was content letting Tony handle everything. Every small detail he had to coax out of the team. 

How the Hell did they manage without him when he was away? Tony stretched, glad the day was over, and headed back to the penthouse. His mood grew better as he thought about helping Peter more in the lab. It was great to help him. The teen was nervous at first, asking questions and showing him what he was working on in the lab, but at least he got over it quickly enough. Hell, Peter would be better to work at SI than -

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark. It was great working with you today, sir.” One of the engineers spoke to him, smiling up at him. 

Tony plastered on his charming smile. “Yeah, sure.” The employee giggled as they walked away. 

“You get off on that, don’t you?” Tony rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at Beck.

Beck continued. “You just love being gushed over and praised. Well, you won't ever hear that shit from me again. That whole ‘ _You're the greatest, Mr. Stark._ ’“ Beck sneered at the last part. 

Tony exhaled, reconsidering working with Beck. He started to walk towards the exits with Beck following quickly behind. “I like this team, so just be sure not to sleep with any of them. I would ask to not use all the ideas from today and present them as your own, but I doubt I could ever stop you from putting your esteemed name on everyone else’s work.” Tony stayed silent, moving closer and closer to the elevators and getting far from this shit as Beck spoke. Beck, growing irritated, grabbed Tony’s shoulder.

“What nothing to say, Stark?”

Tony wrenched the hand off and stared directly at the taller man. 

“Beck? Fuck off.”

Tony turned to enter the elevator, growing furious as he noticed Beck’s smirk. 

***

Tony walked into the penthouse with the ghost of Beck’s words haunting the back of his mind, nagging at him over and over. 

_“You get off on that don’t you?”_

_“gushed over and praised”_

_“You're the greatest Mr.Stark”_

Tony was blindly making his way through the penthouse when a sound stopped him.

He was startled into awareness at Peter’s worried-sounding voice.

Tony forced all the shit from Beck back down and looked at Peter. “Hey there, what’s up?”

“You just looked like you were about to hit something.”

“Uh, well. I’m not. But what are you doing?”

“I heard the elevator coming up. I figured you’d want to eat coming back. There’s a plate for you in the kitchen.”

“Oh right, thanks.”

Instead of moving away, Peter stood there. “You're going to eat right?”

“Yeah, plan to.”

Peter shifted on his feet. “It's just if you're going to eat in your lab, mind if I go over some ideas with you?” Peter looked down at his feet, something that Tony found immeasurably cute. 

“Fine by me. You're better company than anyone I worked with today.”

The teen’s face lit up. He grinned up at Tony and spoke. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

A sudden pang of remembrance of Beck’s words reverberated back into Tony’s mind. The acidic poison of Beck’s mocking came up and replaced his joy with bitterness. 

It must have shown on his face because Peter's expression became worried. “I won't be bothering you, right?”

Tony chastised himself and pushed the words back down. “You can’t bother me. Go on to the lab. I'll grab the food.”

The teen, happy once again, bounced back as he made his way back towards the lab. Tony waited for him to be out of earshot and exhaled. He grabbed the food and as he walked towards the lab he pushed back all thoughts about Beck. 

He found Peter at one of the tables with papers and schematics, excitedly looking over and arranging everything. Tony sat down in front of him and took a bite of his meal. 

“Alright, you talk away, I’ll listen.” The teen animatedly went over his ideas with Tony nodding along every so often. He was amazed at the kid’s mind. Sixteen and could easily be as successful as most of the SI engineers. 

“So that’s what I have so far with some of my ideas.”

“And it's great, you have a real talent with this kind of thing. Can’t imagine what you’ll do after a few years of college.”

The teen blushed and stuttered. “T-thanks, sir. I’m still not sure which college I want to attend. I mean I, I, I hope, I hope I'm better by then.” Peter looked down at his hands. He was always embarrassed at acknowledging his issues, his problems, and his inability to go outside still. 

Tony waved him off. “Hey, look at it this way: you're getting access to the finest lab imaginable and you're getting better every week right?”

Peter nodded. “Y-yeah, Nat says we’re going to start m-moving more towards outside next week.”

“Good. Soon you'll be able to go out more and more.” 

“You think so?”

“Know it, you're a strong kid, Peter.” _Better than me._ Tony pushed down the thought.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. How was SI today?”

Tony waved him off. “No point in talking about that place. Go on, talk about school and your friends and all that.”

Peter enthusiastically talked about his classes, about the club meeting, and his friends. Tony listened and continued to eat. 

“And then MJ was like ‘Watch out for Mr. Stark stealing your ideas,’ But don't worry, sir, I told them off. No way you would do that. MJ even told me to get it in writing, but I’m not worried.” Peter laughed.

Tony’s fork clattered as he dropped it on the plate. The words from earlier repeating in his head. 

_your esteemed name on everyone else’s work_

_your esteemed name on everyone else’s work_

_your esteemed name on everyone else’s work_

Over and over the words played in his mind. Peter spoke. “Uh, Mr. Stark? You alright?”

Tony tried to push the words down but was failing miserably. He looked at Peter and spoke. “I think I’m just about finished here. I’m heading off.” 

Peter’s face looked at him curiously. “Uh, sure Mr. Stark. Thanks again for helping me.” 

Tony couldn't look at the teen, not with the words echoing in his head. Tony avoided looking at Peter as he left the lab and headed to his bedroom. 

Tony’s head was a swirl of Beck’s contamination. The words from earlier and the day before repeated over and over in his mind. 

“Alright, just stop,” Tony yelled to no one. And the words stopped, except for one sentence. 

_You hurt everyone and everything around you, Stark!_

_October 16th Tuesday_

“No, I think it’s a great idea. It’s just shocking to hear something like that from you.”

Tony scoffed. “What are you trying to say, Pep?”

“It isn't your style, that's all. Scouting for SI talent in community colleges and high schools and providing financial aid? I think Howard would roll in his grave at the thought.”

“So, not going to happen?” 

“Are you kidding me? I love it, I’ll start a team on it today. It’s kinda brilliant, Tony. What gave you the idea?”

“Just thought seeing the quantity of current SI employees, figured we should look more outward. There’s some talented kids out there without the financial resources.”

“Well, frankly, I love it. Hate that it’s from you, but I love it. I have to go. I have a late lunch meeting. Bye, Tony. I'll be happy to hear from you if it's more of that.”

The woman smiled at him and walked away in the crowded SI hallway of employees coming back from lunch breaks. 

Tony stood there for a moment, happy, knowing that there were others like Peter that were intelligent but lacked resources to learn in the best environment. His good mood dissipated as he felt someone stand next to him.

“Poaching them younger and younger are we?” 

Tony frowned, his eyebrows knitted together with irritation. Beck had been trying to get under his skin for days and Tony refused to let the man get to him.

“I figured, given the team you've given me, that maybe some high schoolers and community college kids would be an upgrade, Beck.”

Beck frowned as Tony smirked up at him. Tony moved back towards the office to get back to the project.

***

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark, for helping us on this. It’s so great that you helped another project when you have your hands full.” The employee gushed adoringly up at Tony. He had been walking out to go home when he had been dragged in to assist some other teams. 

“It is my company; I think I can handle helping whenever I can.” 

The employee beamed. “That's so great, sir.” 

Tony stopped smiling. Beck’s sheering words echoed in his mind. He rubbed his eyes, waving the employee off. 

“Always happy to help, but I really need to be going.” 

The employee’s face fell, which Tony did not care about in the slightest. He needed to get out of here. He really wanted to see Peter. Tony entered the lift and exhaled in relief until the doors reopened. Beck strolled in and Tony repressed a groan. Tony’s face seemed to show enough of his irritation because Beck smirked like he had won already. 

“So, are you staying late? Was that to garner adoration because you need to be praised or is it just your usual manipulation tactic, Stark?”

Tony exhaled. It was late and he was exhausted. “Can I just fire you?”

Beck smirked. “Only with cause. And I don't think crying to Potts will win you any points or sympathy.”

“Look, just shut the fuck up, Beck, just shut up. If not forever, at least till I get to the first floor.”

The elevator was silent for a moment before Beck spoke once again. “I'm just curious. I’ve heard Howard slept with just about every female employee under forty back in the day. Are you gunning for that record too?”

Tony rolled his eyes, thank for the doors opened to the bottom floor. 

“Well, this has been fun.” 

“I was just curious who’s your next target. Who are you going to entrap and fuck and abandon next?” Beck called out.

*** 

Peter listened to the hum of the elevator as it moved up into the penthouse. Shutting off the laptop, Peter excitedly made his way through the penthouse. He stopped suddenly when he heard loud stomping. Cautiously, Peter walked forward towards the noise. He stopped being cautious when he found Mr. Stark stomping in the living room, sitting down on the couch with a huff. The teen, still excited, approached and sat down on a nearby chair. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.”

The man didn't speak. Peter figured he was waiting for Peter to speak. 

“So today was great for me. I made an almost perfect score on my exam. And then after school, I did well on some of the therapy exercises and Nat thinks it’ll mean next week will be great progress outside and I had this idea for -” Peter noticed Mr. Stark cradling his right hand. “Mr. Stark? Is your hand okay? It looks injured?”

Mr. Stark didn't speak for a moment, he was just staring out into space. Peter was growing worried and got up, moving closer. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” 

The man stood up suddenly, startling Peter. “It’s nothing. Just bruised from hitting something. I’m fine, I'm going to my lab.” Stark turned to leave and started walking out, Peter stood up and followed. The man turned and spoke coldly. “No, kid. I need to work alone tonight.”

Peter deflated. “Oh uh, yeah. Sorry, sir. Mr. Stark.” 

“Stop. Don’t, just.” Stark made a frustrated noise. “Stop calling me Mr. Stark. Just call me Tony. Alright? I’m not your boss, kid.” Stark snapped. He quickly turned and briskly walked away down the hall.

Peter looked down at his feet, feeling rejected and hurt.

_October 17th Wednesday_

“Peter? You okay? You look so sad.” 

Peter weakly smiled at the laptop camera. “I’m sorry, May. Just...I’m fine.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. If you feel sad, it's alright.”

“Y-yeah, you're right. I, um, I am a little sad.” 

Peter chastised himself. Mr. Stark probably had a bad day yesterday at his company. He shouldn't be mopping like this over someone having a bad moment. Which is what he told himself, but then he remembered this morning when Mr. Stark ran past him to the elevator, ignoring him. 

Did he do something wrong? He had thought- he wasn't sure what he thought. What if Mr. Stark was having another episode like last week? Should he call someone?

“Hey, how did you like Happy? He’s back by the way. And be honest. I want to know how you feel about him.”

“I like him. He was nice. It was great of him to bringing me your gift.” Peter looked over at the fancy camera sitting on the desk corner. “It’s really too much, May.”

“Oh, please, Peter. I'm making good money now and it’s to celebrate your progress. And when you start going out, I want you to take all the pictures for me. Show me the world as you explore it.”

Peter sadly laughed. “I don’t...I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, May.”

“When it does happen then. I want pictures.”

“Alright, May. Thanks again for it.”

***

Peter walked the penthouse, bored. Mr. Stark wasn’t back yet and he wanted...he just wanted to make sure he was alright, that he wasn't sick again. He didn't feel like working in the lab, he didn't want to talk to MJ or Ned. He just wanted to be sure the day before was just a bad day, nothing more. Peter exhaled and looked out at the large windows in the living room. It was proving to be an early winter, he thought as he watched the snow flurries float and cascade outside. It didn't feel like winter inside. The penthouse was kept at a comfortable temperature since his very first day. 

“Peter? I have an incoming call from Bruce Banner. Would you like to answer it?” Friday spoke. 

Peter, amazed by his luck, excitedly spoke. “Uh, yeah, accept please, Friday.”

Bruce spoke as soon as the call connected. “Hey, Tony. I have a question about this formula you wrote. Is it -”

“Dr. Banner?”

“Peter? Where’s Tony?”

“He’s not here.”

“Oh weird. I saw him storm off earlier. I thought he would have headed back to the penthouse. Why are you there? Working in the lab?”

“Uh, yeah, that's right. But Dr. Banner, I have to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“It’s just, I'm worried about Mr. Stark. I’m worried he’s...sick again.”

“Really? I saw him a few hours ago. He was laughing and joking with me. Seemed pretty happy.”

“Oh.” Peter was feeling an overwhelming sense of disappointment.

“But hey, I’ll take a look at him next time I see him. Anything else?”

“Uh no, thanks, sir. I’ll, I’ll let you go. Thanks again.”

“Bye, Peter. Hope to see you soon.”

_So if Mr. Stark isn't having an episode, what was wrong?_

_October 18th Thursday_

Tony made a frustrated, pained sound. He had knocked his still injured hand against the lab table. Tony cradled the injury to him, cursing over the stupidity of punching the elevator door two days earlier. He wasn't thinking. Beck had said that stupid shit about him entrapping, fucking, and abandoning someone. And all Tony could think was Peter. As soon as the elevator closed, Tony stupidly punched the door. He was in a mad daze of pain and rage coming back to the penthouse. 

Beck was getting under his skin. Not even that, he wasn't _getting_ under his skin. He _had gotten_ under his skin. Ever since the entrapment comment, Beck had latched onto something and now daily fucked with Tony. Rehashing it all and negging Tony. 

Tony made another frustrated sound. His anger grew thinking about how he ran out of SI early after Beck had cornered him and asked him if he already had someone locked away. 

_Peter._

**No No No** . Peter was not locked away. He did not bring Peter here to be locked away. He was _helping_ the teen. He loved Peter. And Peter was getting better. He wasn’t the same person he was when he slept with Beck. Even then Tony wouldn't lock someone away. 

Tony exhaled; he hated this. He hated that Beck had made him avoid Peter. And he had been avoiding Peter. He just kept remembering Beck’s toxic words every single time he saw the sweet faced teen. He couldn't help but feel Beck was right on some things. Maybe Tony was toxic, maybe being around Peter was bad for Peter. 

Tony exhaled again, frustrated and angry still. He had tiptoed into the penthouse carefully, avoiding the teen. It was early still, earlier than he usually came back from SI. He was hoping to avoid the teen a little longer, figure something out. Remove himself from Peter’s life? 

Maybe.

At least for now. After storming out of SI he messaged Pep, asking how much longer Beck was under contract. She still hadn't gotten back to him. He knew he may have to explain how difficult it was to work with the man. Something he knew she would hold over him and gloat. 

The lab doors opened. Tony didn't look over; only one person in the penthouse would come in. And Tony didn't want to hear Beck’s words on repeat like they would if he looked at Peter.

He listened instead to the soft cautious steps coming forward and stopping on the other side of the lab table from him. The teen shifted and fidgeted before stuttering out. 

“H-hello, Mr. Stark. Y-you're back early.”

Tony didn't look up; he kept his eyes glued to the paperwork in front of him, not reading a word. Peter spoke on. “Uh I, I, uh, school’s over for me and since you helped me so much, I thought I, uh, would offer to help you?”

Tony gazed up enough to see Peter’s nervous face. Instantly Beck’s words from earlier bubbled up to the surface of his mind. _“Who’s your current victim?”_

Tony snapped, words harsher than he intended. “I'm fine, kid. I don't need your help.”

Peter flinched and Tony was overcome with guilt that he pushed down. He wanted to punch Beck right in his soft-spoken throat for doing this to him.

Peter fidgeted a moment and spoke again. “O-okay, then can I just work on some things in here? I’ll be quiet. I promise.”

Tony spoke, exasperated. “No, kid, just... _no_.” Tony looked at the teen who looked so dejected it hurt something deep in the man.

Peter’s face twisted into anger. “Kid? Kid?! You keep calling me kid all of a sudden.”

“Eugh, kid - I mean _Peter,_ look-”

“No, what did I do wrong, Mr. Stark?! I thought, I thought you were nice and you were helping me and then I thought you were sick again but you're not so it’s me, isn't it? What's wrong with me!?” Peter was yelling with an edge of hysteria, fat tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. Tony was stunned into speechlessness. 

Peter took his silence wrong, his face growing angrier. “I, I, I know I’m not like, _normal,_ but I thought, I thought after last week and you helping me that, I don't know. And now what? What did I do?” Peter’s face was red and blotchy; he started to scrub at his eyes. 

Tony stood up and reached out. “Kid-” 

Peter looked up and glared at Tony. “No, stop calling me that! I’ll just go then and I won't bother you again!” Peter stormed out of the lab.

Tony stood there in the silent lab. Making a decision he called out. “Friday, call Pepper Pots.”

The woman answered after a few moments. “Stark? Why did you run out-”

“We need to talk about Beck.”

_October 19th Friday_

“It’s not professional the way you’ve been acting around Stark, Beck.” Ms. Potts spoke exhaustedly from her desk. In front of her sat Quentin, having been called in to discuss his behavior with the former CEO with the current CEO. 

“Well? Do you have anything to say?” 

“My apologies. And that I will change my behavior around Stark from now.”

Potts nodded. “Look, I know there’s bitter history between you two, but it needs to stop. You don’t have much time left on your contract and, given what Tony’s told me, SI has cause to terminate early.”

Beck’s eyes widened. _That fucking snitch._

“But I won't be doing that as long as you stop. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, ma’am.”

Pepper exhaled. “ _Great_. You can go now.”

Beck calmly left the office, but internally he was enraged. All he’d done was poke fun at the bastard and he went crying to the boss. And Beck had been having so much fun too. For some reason berating the man over entrapping someone really hurt Stark. Beck wasn't sure why - _yet_. He stopped suddenly when he heard whispers of his name. He stopped and listened to the two women around the hall corner from him. 

“Potts is talking to him now. He’s been harassing Mr. Stark, did you hear?”

“What, really? Like how?”

“I've heard he’s been sexually harassing him, trying to sleep with him again.”

“ _Again_?!”

“Yeah, _again_. I wasn't here, obvi, but Jeremiah in HR was and he told me all about it. Like, so Beck was this super fanboy with Stark eight something years ago and I guess Stark felt bad for him or something and slept with him. And Beck thought it was something more and he came to work all hysterical and crying and screaming. He got canned.”

“No way.”

“Yeah. So sad. I mean, Stark is hot and all, but he’s not the type to settle down. Really stupid of Beck to think-”

Beck had heard more than enough. He turned and walked the other way. He had heard it all before and repeatedly. _Unstable, fanboy, whored his way into getting his job._

He didn’t need to hear it now. He had been hearing it over and over for years. From one company to another. Word got around about the incident and no matter what coast Beck moved to, it was only a matter of time before hearing, “You slept with Stark and didn't even get a promotion. Hell, you got fired! Were you that bad a lay?”

_But_

That was all going to change soon. He was going to figure it out. He would find the right method and use it against Stark. He wasn't moving again. Not with Stark back here. He needed to hurt the man after what he did to him. Not just the firing, for everything that happened before. 

Beck remembered the rose-colored glasses he wore with Stark. And how the older man took advantage of him. He was so pathetic when he was younger, naive and stupid meeting his hero. Proudly telling Stark how he had gone to MIT, just like he did. Stark, luring him and - 

Beck told himself to stop thinking about it. He needed to head back to his team. After Stark’s storming off yesterday, he was back in full control of the project. Which, now he needed to think about how to get to Stark. He stopped, walking past an office when he heard Banner’s voice.

“Hey, Tony, how's Peter?” 

Beck stopped short. In one of the R&D private offices, Banner was speaking to Stark. Beck could hear through the closed door. Straining his ears, Beck listened in.

“He’s...he’s fine,” Stark grumbled.

“He sounded really worried about you when I called the penthouse.”

_Does someone live in Stark’s penthouse?_

“It’s nothing. I’ll handle it.”

“Alright. Well, I’m swinging by tonight when I pick up Nat. Should I say hello to him?”

“Yes, you know he likes you.”

Banner laughed. “I don't know why, but yeah, I’ll do that. Hey, I can’t read this note you wrote on the diagram. Is-”

Beck moved away, certain all the valuable information was spoken. _Now_ Beck had ideas and lots of them.

*** 

“Excited for leaving the penthouse next week?” 

Nat smiled at Peter. It was their usual Friday session. Peter was sitting in his desk chair, hunched over with his arms crossed. Peter shrugged. Nat made sure her face was relaxed. The teen clearly was having a bad day, careful methods would be the best approach to coax it out of Peter. 

“Bruce is going to come up and say hello later. If you want that?” Peter shrugged again. 

“Yeah, it's fine.”

“So I know you told me about some things you've been working on in Stark’s lab. Want to tell me about those?”

Peter’s face shifted showing distaste. _Bingo._ Of fucking course; Peter’s bad mood was always linked to the fucking megalomaniac.

“Did Stark do something? You don't have to tell me everything, or anything. Just thought maybe talking about it might make you feel better.” Nat figured Stark did something shitty, but all guesses went out the window when Peter’s face scrunched up and he started tearing up. 

“He’s - I thought. I, and now he, I think he hates me.” Peter stammered. 

_Oh, I'm going to kill Tony._

*** 

Tony stretched as he got up from the lab table, exhausted from such a shitty week. He was glad that Pep listened to what he had to say about Beck. She had given him the option of leaving the project or taking off for a few days. Tony wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had till Monday to figure it out. The lab doors slammed open.

“Well, here we are. Another week, same fucking shit Stark!” Nat yelled angrily as she predatory like marched up to him. 

“What are you talking about?”

Nat laughed. “You totally forgot the lesson you just learned. Don't isolate people. It’s shitty and especially when you do it to your hostage that has captive bonded with you!”

“What are you talking about!?”

“You!”

“I need more details than that.”

The woman glared at him. “Have you been avoiding Peter?”

Tony exhaled and looked away. “Y-yes, but not-”

“Why? Why would you avoid him now?”

“I know I fucked up _again_ . It’s all just a misunderstanding. _Again_. I wasn't, I was trying. Look, what does he think is wrong?”

“He told me you've been avoiding him, that he feels isolated and rejected. Now, don’t get me wrong, fuck you, I don’t want him near you, _but_ I know he’s bonded with you over some trauma shit and now he sees you, not as the creepy shitty stalker that you are, but as a lonely, sad man that has a similar past to him. Which, hey, I was fine with him doing the lab shit with you and all that, but guess what? You fucked up again, so tell me, what caused you to avoid your hostage?”

Tony scrubbed his face. “Okay. Okay, I’ll tell you. First off, Peter has done nothing wrong. I-”

“You’re fucking right, he hasn’t done anything wrong. And don't you forget it for a second.”

“ _Nat._ Can I finish?”

***

“You need therapy.”

Tony groaned. He had told the woman about Beck and about the past week and that was her first response. “So I was not ‘isolating’ Peter. I just, I -”

“It doesn't matter what your intention was, you made him feel like shit. You fucked up; stop doing that. Apologize and be better. You want to help him? Be there. He can't take more instability.”

“I know, I will.”

“Apologize to Beck too. He sounds creepy, but you fucked up with him too.”

“Whatever.”

Nat turned to leave, her hand on the door as she spoke. “Isolation is an awful thing to do to a person, Stark. You need to express your regret to Peter over it.”

“I know, Nat, I know.”

“Do you?”

“I get it!”

“Goodbye, Stark. I better hear from Peter on Sunday all about your long, deep, heartfelt apology.”

Nat turned and left the lab. 

_October 20th Saturday_

Peter scraped the spoon on the bottom of the cereal bowl, poking lazily at the last milk sodden fruit loops. He yawned, wide and long. He was still upset about Mr. Stark avoiding him. Yesterday after his session with Nat, Dr. Banner came up to the penthouse. Peter had watched Nat whisper something to Banner before going off to speak to Mr. Stark.

Dr. Banner looked at his red, blotchy face and spoke to him about all the things being worked on at SI. It had brightened Peter's mood considerably. By the time Natasha had come back from her long talk with Mr. Stark, Peter felt better. Before the two adults left, Nat took Peter aside and told him.

“Stark will explain everything and apologize soon. So don’t be upset anymore. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

So Peter tried to not worry or think about it. He was unsuccessful and tossed and turned all night.

Peter yawned again into his bowl. When he opened his eyes, he jumped back in his chair. Mr. Stark was in front of him, looking straight at him on the other side of the counter. 

“Uh, sorry there, ki- Peter.”

Peter did not speak. He didn't want to talk until he heard the man apologize and explain the last few days. The man shifted on his feet. Peter noticed he looked tired as well.

“Look I... I never thought about how to handle real problems in adult life. I mean, this is not like a ‘real problem’ because how many other people have this problem in the world, right?” The man rambled.

“But it takes a big man to apologize and I’m that...wait, is that how it goes?” Stark looked to Peter who shrugged. The man nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

The older man exhaled then inhaled and looked directly at Peter. “So, I need to apologize for the last few days. I’m sorry.” Peter fiddled with his spoon. He was cautious to accept the apology too quickly. 

Stark, sensing his apology wasn't enough, spoke on. “I should explain some things but hey, come with me for a sec.” Stark was walking out of the kitchen and looking back at Peter. He held his hands up. “No tricks, no booby traps, no manipulation tactics. Just follow me, and uh, you’ll see.” Stark turned and started walking away, Peter cautiously following. 

A few feet behind the older man, Peter could tell Mr. Stark was leading him back to the lab. Inside, Stark walked over to the drawers, digging and looking for something. 

“Come on, it's here somewhere. _Shit._ It’s- Ah!” He held something metal up, triumphantly walking over to Peter and placing it in his hand. 

Peter opened his hand and examined the metal item. It was a key with a plastic keychain with a worn label, “ **LAB KEY.** ” Peter looked up at Stark curiously. 

“It’s the key to the lab. It’s the only one, so if you want to come in and I'm in here you can kick me out. And you have full access to Friday now. Go anywhere you want in the penthouse. If you want.”

Peter looked at the key and back to Stark in confusion. “Really?”

“Yep.” Tony sat down on one of the lab chairs. “So, I think I need to explain some things.”

Peter nodded and sat across from him. 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “So this week I've been shitty and before I get to that, I need to start off with something that happened eight years ago. I was...I was kinda a fucking asshole to this guy.”

***

“I think you should apologize to this Beck guy, Mr. Stark.”

“What? No, with all the shit he’s been -”

“You really hurt him, it sounds like. I think... I think you should apologize.”

“Eugh.”

“You said you regretted who you were back then. You should apologize for who you were to him. It might be what he wants.”

Tony scratched his chin in thought. “But he’s such a dick.”

“ _Mr. Stark_.” Peter admonished.

“I know, I know. Okay, I’ll do that, alright?” 

“Good.” The teen weakly smiled at Tony. 

“Okay, everything’s fine and dandy. Why don't you show me whatever you want to work on in here? Or I can leave, your choice.”

“I want to see what you're working on at SI.”

“Really? Sure, I can show you the tragedy of how they renamed my project.”

***

“The penthouse has an incoming call. Would you like to accept, Peter?”

Peter looked up from his laptop, confused and curious. It was pretty late, Mr. Stark wasn't back from having dinner with Mr. Rhodes. 

“Who’s the call from, Friday?” Peter asked.

“Information unavailable. Would you like to accept or disconnect?”

“Uh,” _It was just a phone call, right?_ “Sure, accept.”

A moment passed with no sound so Peter nervously spoke. “Uh, Hello? Park- I mean, uh, Stark residence.”

“Hello, there.” A man’s smooth voice spoke. Older than Peter, but sounded younger than Mr. Stark.

“Uh hello, sir. Um, what can I help you with, uh?”

“Is Tony there? I’m calling for him. I work with him.”

“Oh! Uh, no, he’s out right now. Uh, but I can take a message?”

“Hmmm, no it’s fine, really. I shouldn't have called this late but I was hoping Tony would say where he misplaced some diagrams. Everyone’s looking right now, but if he’s not there….”

“Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I have his cellphone number if you want it.”

“Good news, someone is signaling it’s been found. Thank you for helping, Mr.?”  
  


“Peter. Peter Parker. I'm glad you found it.”

“Peter. Thanks again, sorry for calling so late. And, if you don’t mind, can this stay between us? No need for the boss to know if it doesn't hurt him.”

“Sure, no problem, sir.”

“You can call me Quentin. Goodbye, Peter Parker.”

The call disconnected. “Hey, Friday, can you not tell Mr. Stark someone called just now.”

“Yes, Peter, I’ll erase the call log now.”

“Thanks.”

Peter went back to his laptop, happy that he wouldn't get someone in trouble with Mr. Stark.

_October 21st Sunday_

“So, have you stopped being a dick to Peter this week?” 

Tony jumped in surprised. MJ and Ned had quietly snuck into his lab while his back was turned; he hadn't heard them creepily sneak up behind him. 

MJ repeated herself. “Have you stopped being a dick?”

Ned nodded. Both teens were too close to the man for his comfort. “I apologized to him.”

Both looked at each other and then back to Tony. “Not good enough.”

“Eugh, guys, what do you want from me?”

“To not be a fucking dick to Peter. Ever again.”

“ _And_ some answers,” Ned spoke.

“Answers? Answers about what?”

“Where have you been for the last-”

The lab doors opened and all three looked over as Peter worriedly walked in.

“Ned, MJ, come on, don’t be mean to Mr. Stark.”

“We’re not being mean.”

“Yeah, we were just asking him a question.” 

“What about?” Peter asked.

“We want to have a sleepover here next week.”

The words “No way,” were on the tip of Tony’s tongue when he noticed Peter’s face lit up with excitement. 

“That would be so cool!” Peter looked over to Tony. “Can they Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked over to MJ and Ned smirking at him; he could feel the plans being formed already. He exhaled and with great reluctance said, “Yeah, alright. Now come on, everyone out. I’m leaving.”

Ned pouted. “You let Peter hang out by himself in here.”

“There’s only so much damage he can do alone. Together? I would expect the whole building burned down if I left you three.” Tony and the teens walked down the hall and back to the main room of the penthouse. Natasha was sitting on the sofa not bothering to look up from her phone. Peter turned and spoke to Tony.

“Are you going back to SI right now?”

“No, I'm going to visit a friend. I’ll be back later.”

“Who’s the friend?” MJ asked.

“Uh, just an old friend, I-”

“He’s visiting someone in prison.”

Tony thought his neck would snap with how fast he turned to Natasha. She glanced up, smiled, and then looked back to her phone. 

The teens were all asking questions at once and over each other. 

“Prison?” “How would you know someone from prison!?” “What!?”

Tony waved his hands. “Hey, hey, hey, zip it. All of you.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah, I'm visiting a friend in prison. His name is...Thor. And He’s getting out soon and I visit him sometimes.”

“Why is he in prison?”

Tony took a moment to think about what Thor had told him before. Thankfully it was a white-collar crime. “Insider trading and he was framed. But he’s a nice guy.”

“That's really nice of you, Mr. Stark.”

Ned and MJ nodded. “I'm shocked that you would do something like that. That's something actually nice.” MJ spoke. 

Tony looked over at Natasha, whose face showed her discontent over how everything went. Tony smirked at her and looked at the teens. “Well, visitation is starting soon so I need to head out.”

Peter smiled up at him. “That’s kind of you, sir. Goodbye, Mr. Stark. I’ll see you later!”

***

Tony shifted on his feet, waiting for Wade to be released into the visitation room. Tony looked out at the inmates gathering in, greeting their family and friends. He perked up when he noticed a tall, blonde man coming towards him.

“Hey, Thor. I saw your brother behind me when I was coming in. I guess he’ll be coming in soon. Still getting out soon?”

Thor nodded. “In a few days. How’s your nephew, Peter?”

Tony reared back. “How’d you know about Peter?”

“Ah, I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Wade has talked at length during meetings about you and your nephew.”

“Oh, well alright. He’s...he’s doing better. Great, actually. Uh, thanks for asking.” 

“There’s my savior, right there!” Both turned to see Wade quickly approaching them. 

“Wade. I told you I’d visit.”

“Not you sugar daddy Stark, I'm talking about Thor here! I was all by my lonesome self in solitary when this golden God had McCoy vouch for me and got me out early. Thanks again, Odinson.”

“It was noth-”

“Thor! What are you doing? Leave people alone.” Loki had entered the visitation room and grabbed at Thor’s top, trying to pull the much larger man away. Thor waved apologetically to Wade and Tony as he allowed himself to be dragged away. 

Wade and Tony took their seats at a table close to the Odinson brothers’.

“Long time, no see, Wade.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, where’s my food?”

“Sorry, nothing today. I was late in leaving my place.”

Wade made a death rattle sound. “You are the worst sugar daddy, Stark!”

“ _Stop_ calling me that. I'm not that to you _ever_. And have you been talking about me in AA?”

“Eh, just updating the group, keeping up with the Stark’s deal. How's the nephew?”

“He’s doing well, better. His friends want to have a sleepover at my place soon.”

“Oooooooo, teen slumber party? How _fun_ . Are you going to be a good uncle and provide the food and the angry grumblings of ‘keep the noise down’ and ‘don't stay up too late’? Never had a sleepover, I was too busy doing other stuff which, btw, it was _so_ easy to get away with murder before they knew about DNA. God, I miss those days.” 

Tony nodded along to the ramblings when the table over erupted into yelling. An inmate was standing up, yelling at the woman and child at the table with him. “You fucking whore! What do you mean, you're leaving me!?” The inmate reared his hand up and struck the woman hard across her face. He reared back about to hit her again when a hand came out and grasped the inmate’s wrist. 

Tony watched as Thor held onto the inmate’s wrist, preventing him from doing any more damage. The guards moved forward taking the violent inmate away. The woman was clutching onto the crying child with her. Thor bent down and picked up a dropped toy under the table, presenting it to the child. 

Thor softly spoke. “Don’t want to lose that in a place like this, right?” The child nodded and cautiously took the toy from Thor, who smiled softly and stood back up, going back to his table. Loki started squawking as Thor returned. 

“You shouldn't have gotten involved, Thor! Let the guards deal with that sort. You better not act like that when you come work at my firm. I swear, -”

Tony stopped listening and looked back to Wade. “Huh, real hero shit.”

Wade hummed in agreement. “Going to miss watching his pretty face in AA. You know, now he’s getting out Stark, maybe I should switch sugar daddies. Trade up to a better looker.”

“He’s not better looking than me.”

Wade made an offended noise. “You look at him and tell me there’s a just God. I mean, it’s just not fair that he looks like that, and is that nice.”

Tony looked over at the blond, who was nodding and agreeing to whatever his brother was saying. “Well, I’ll give you that he’s probably really good at protecting.”

“Ooooooo, Starky. I have to tell you about this terrible book I read in solitary. It was so bad. It had this sudden twist ending with zero lead-up. Bad pacing, poorly written characters, long-winded as Hell. The dumb bitch would give full names to minor side characters. Totes shitty writing. I was just about ready to kill the book trolley idiot when-” 

Tony, spur of the moment, he got up suddenly and walked over to Thor. “Hey! I was talking, sugar daddy!” Wade yelled out. 

Thor looked up at Tony curiously as Tony pulled his card out, handing it to Thor. “If you ever need anything, a job,” Tony glanced at Loki who was staring at Tony in disbelief. “Or a recommendation or anything, call me.” Thor looked over the card and nodded, holding it away from Loki trying to grab at it. Tony walked back and sat with Wade. 

“Trying to make me jealous, daddy?”

“I will never visit you again if you call me that again. And, I don't know, it felt like it was the right thing to do. I don't know what to call it, like an odd connection.”

“I do know what you mean. I have the same feeling when I have my favorite food. If only I could find a reliable sugar daddy to bring me some.”

“ _Yes_ , I’ll remember next time, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skippyjo94 edited, LeafOnTheWind beta'ed  
> Chapter title is from John Mulaney bit.  
> Next chapter ch 11 Panic on the brain, world has gone insane  
> So I felt like sharing my plans of fics for 2021  
> Part 3 (final) part of "I don’t know where you think I have gone "  
> Ch 3 (final) of "Holding things that were given to me"  
> Ch 3 - 12 of BDSM RomCom "Said you couldn't stay but you spent the night"  
> Part 2 of "Holding things given to me" Titled "The weather has changed"  
> A dark Peter fic inspired by Gone Girl titled "Always wanting more"  
> A short Witcher holiday romcom fic  
> A starker grinder meet-cute title TBD  
> A short DBH fic about Conner after Hank dies  
> And I think lastly "The heartbreak that aches far too much to be shunned" A fic where Tony never gives Peter the suit back in homecoming and reunited years later Tony finds a bitter, depressed Peter working for Beck.  
> Really looking forward to writing all of these and I would love to hear from yall on which ones you want to read most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life  
> Not babie's first fic but I'm still a sensitive monster.


End file.
